Entre les vagues
by Sam Seven
Summary: Il y a plus d'un an, Delilah Copperspoon a tenté un coup d'état pour reprendre le trône à Jessamine Kaldwin. Corvo a réussi à la piéger dans une peinture mais Delilah a changé Emily en sirène, la condamnant à se cacher dans les mers de Serkonos. Sokolov se souvient d'un ancien étudiant brillant et sans la moindre moralité pour réaliser l'inimaginable. [Jindosh/Emily]
1. Prologue

**NOTE**

La description autorisée par FF est plutôt limitée alors quelques précisions : c'est une fic Emdosh (Kirin Jindosh x Emily Kaldwin), Jessamine est toujours en vie (et heureuse avec Corvo, le rêve) et Billie avec une OC. C'est un AU maiiiis vous reconnaîtrez un point de départ, parce qu'avec des si, on pourrait mettre Dunwall dans une bouteille.

Le rating M est bien sûr pour le ton (très) mature avec des sujets délicats. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, bonne lecture !

[+]

Un grand merci à mon petit ami d'ours : en tant que coutelier, ses connaissances sur le métal et le bois me sont d'une aide précieuse ! Je pourrais presque construire quelques soldats mécaniques de Jindosh, maintenant.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Paupières closes, Jessamine se laissait bercer par le chant des vagues. Elle les entendait au loin, douces et calmes, taquinant les pierres sur lesquelles elles s'échouaient. Après de nombreux jours de pluie, le temps était redevenu doux et, malgré l'heure avancée, elle n'avait pas froid.

Quand l'Impératrice rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face au néant : la nuit avait englouti le monde. Quoique pas tout à fait : parfois, au loin, la lune faisait scintiller la barbe écumeuse d'une vague, révélant leur présence.

Leur chant était hypnotique. Est-ce qu'Emily l'écoutait ? Est-ce qu'elle la composait ?

« Jessamine. »

Corvo s'agenouilla près d'elle, mais elle détourna son visage, se fondant dans les ténèbres.

« Viens dormir, s'il te plaît.

— Je m'inquiète tellement, Corvo. Cela fait seize mois.

— Je sais. Mais t'assoupir sur le balcon ne la fera pas revenir, elle… »

 _Elle est piégée entre les vagues_. Le Protecteur Royal coupa sa phrase, s'étranglant dans un soupir. Ses doigts caressèrent la main de son amour, un maigre réconfort : ils n'étaient ni des parents heureux, ni des parents en deuil. Ils avaient perdu leur fille mais Emily n'était pas morte pour autant.

Jessamine finit par se lever et tourna son dos aux vagues d'encre noire. Elle avait fini par les détester.

Dans l'immense chambre de Dunwall Tower, elle commença à se déshabiller derrière un paravent, mais sentant le regard de Corvo, elle lui demanda de se détourner. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient cet échange, ou plutôt cette absence d'échange.

« Mais tu…

— Corvo. Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes. »

Il s'éloigna comme un garde du corps à qui on ordonne puisque l'homme amoureux ne pouvait pas la réconforter. Dans la pénombre, Jessamine retira son chemisier, puis son pantalon. Le tailleur laissa place aux dessous et les dessous laissèrent place aux cicatrices. Dans le miroir, elle observa les traces de griffure sur son épaule : des épines de rose d'une taille inimaginable avaient charcuté sa peau. L'une d'elles l'avait frappée à la joue et Jessamine avait depuis l'impression qu'une partie de son visage était en coton. Les sorcières sous les ordres de Delilah avaient pris beaucoup de plaisir à voir l'Impératrice en sang, défigurée. Elles avaient ri, se demandant si leur œuvre serait représentée sur les pièces et les bustes.

Près de son bureau, un immense portrait représentait l'Impératrice avec sa fille à l'âge de dix ans. Anton Sokolov, l'auteur, avait réussi à capturer l'amour maternel qui rayonnait sur le visage de Jessamine à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun peintre, aussi talentueux soit-il, ne pourrait comprendre l'angoisse dans ses larmes.

« Tu restes belles à mes yeux, Jessamine. »

L'Impératrice approchait de la cinquantaine : elle avait imaginé être marquée par des rides ou des taches brunes. Mais c'étaient de fraîches blessures qui avaient altéré son portrait. Elle doutait vraiment que Corvo puisse encore la trouver ne serait-ce que jolie, mais l'entendre le dire la soulagea. Savoir qu'il l'aimait encore, avec la même passion qu'il y a trente ans, la poussa à sourire.

Elle vint se coucher à ses côtés, se coucher dans ses bras et le laissa la serrer contre son cœur. Il lui répétait qu'il l'aimait, blessures ou non, qu'il aimait la famille qu'il avait fondée avec elle et que demain, ils trouveraient enfin une solution.

« Je te le promets, Jessamine. Je ferai tout pour récupérer Emily.

— Je t'aime, Corvo.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

Et au dehors, les vagues chantaient toujours, faisant écho à leurs murmures. Elles roulaient et roulaient pendant des kilomètres, percutant des coques de bateaux, emportant des crustacées, se jetant sur les plages. Emily sentait le courant la bercer. Elle n'écoutait pas la musique de la mer, elle y prenait part. Son corps doublait les courbes de l'eau, sa tête plongeait et ressortait avec une aisance acquise depuis longtemps. Sous les rayons de lune, les écailles de sa queue de poisson chatoyaient.

En la métamorphosant, Delilah l'avait rendue incapable d'hériter du trône, mais elle l'avait rendue Impératrice des Mers. Si la tristesse la gagnait parfois, cette nuit était une de celles où Emily ressentait une joie immense à être enlacée par les courants tièdes qui bordaient Serkonos.

Ses parents lui manquaient, Dunwall lui manquait, mais Emily était attirée par l'eau et sa vie était devenue une aventure libre. Elle explorait des ruines oubliées sous la surface, elle nageait réchauffée par la lumière du soleil décuplée sous l'eau, elle frôlait des baleines et prêtait l'oreille à leurs plaintes romantiques. Emily n'était plus héritière du trône, elle était devenue une créature mythologique, s'inscrivant dans ces histoires qui l'avaient toujours fascinée.

Ce n'était pas l'égoïsme qui la poussait loin de Dunwall, mais elle s'était résignée depuis longtemps à accepter sa queue de poisson et son nouvel univers salé. Emily ignorait jusqu'où son père avait été pour trouver un remède à sa condition, elle ignorait que le vieux Sokolov s'usait les yeux et les articulations sur des ouvrages, en vain. Elle ignorait que la tête du pauvre professeur dodelinait, au beau milieu de la nuit, au-dessus d'une encyclopédie, incapable de trouver une réponse.

Sa tête, elle, était légère et plongea à nouveau vers les profondeurs.

Fatigué, épuisé, l'esprit plein de contradictions, Anton Sokolov ferma l'ouvrage en grommelant. Delilah avait fait preuve d'une imagination débordante en condamnant Emily à devenir sirène, créature aussi rare qu'irréelle. Il n'existait aucun ouvrage d'anatomie de femme-poisson et à moins de libérer Delilah de sa prison picturale, il ignorait quel charme pourrait libérer Emily.

D'autres méthodes pourraient exister, délicates et surtout amorales et incertaines. Avec ses vieilles mains, ses yeux vitreux et son âge, Sokolov était incapable d'accomplir la moindre tâche, si ce n'est ouvrir de vieux manuscrits. Le professeur sursauta alors, se souvenant d'un étudiant absolument brillant qu'il avait eu autrefois.

Absolument brillant, absolument dérangé.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Les lueurs de l'aube rendaient l'eau grise. Au loin, Emily apercevait les pêcheurs sur le pont de leur bateau : les vaguelettes balourdes rendaient leur pas paresseux et bancal. Elle, au contraire, bougeait avec une grâce toute royale, profitant du calme de la mer. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent sur le bois couvert de bernacles.

Une toux vint perturber le silence du matin, puis un crachat gras. Elle grimaça. _Quelle horreur, ils pourraient éviter de faire ça dans la mer où je me baigne !_ Depuis qu'elle était devenue sirène, Emily connaissait les sorties d'égout, les coins de port où les carcasses de poisson étaient jetées et les ponts éloignés que les assassins affectionnent. Des endroits qu'elle évitait avec un grand soin.

Le marin jeta un filet avec des mouvements gauches, obligé de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Elle en profita pour nager sous le bateau et rejoindre l'autre côté du pont. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux cordes et elle se hissa pour atteindre une caisse. Elle savait que ces pêcheurs laissaient leurs fruits au bord, les négligeant. Emily attrapa deux pommes et se laissa retomber dans son bain, éclaboussant le bateau.

« Hein ?! »

Le pêcheur se rua vers le bruit et brailla :

« Esteban ! Viens voir ! J'suis sûr qu'y a l'gros cachalot qu'est là !

— C'ui qui choure tes godasses ?

— Il a chouré des pommes, là ! »

Emily aurait dû fuir, mais ces deux serkoniens la faisaient rire. Le premier, Pablo, était persuadé qu'un cachalot venait lui voler des biens alors que la plupart tombaient tout simplement du pont. Le second, Esteban, se montrait plus lucide en lui rappelant que ces monstres marins s'approchaient peu des côtes. Sans compter que les cachalots n'étaient pas du genre à harceler une seule et même personne continuellement.

« J'te dis qu'il a chouré des pommes !

— Et où qu'tu l'vois, ton cachalot ? L'eau est claire comme si elle était en bouteille, on l'verrait ton cachalot ! »

Les deux marins continuaient dans leur dispute et Emily finit par les abandonner : le "gros cachalot" préférait grignoter son déjeuner loin de leurs oreilles. Elle reviendrait peut-être la semaine prochaine pour voir ce que Pablo et Esteban auraient dans leurs caisses et si, surtout, ils ne rangeaient toujours pas leurs affaires.

* * *

Anton Sokolov avait demandé à les voir à la première heure et l'Impératrice avait remis toutes ses obligations à plus tard afin de le recevoir. Le philosophe avait une proposition à leur soumettre et, avant de laisser les parents prendre une décision, il souhaitait leur expliquer toute la situation.

Malgré la douceur des tapis bleus dans la salle du trône, Sokolov avait du mal à marcher. Un lumbago lui paralysait le bassin, pourtant, il s'inclina du mieux qu'il pouvait avant que Jessamine l'épargne de se donner tant de mal. Corvo lui apporta immédiatement un siège et s'assura que le vieil homme n'avait besoin de rien.

Un génie remarquable dans une carcasse rouillée, voilà ce qu'était devenu le talentueux Anton Sokolov. Le temps n'a finalement aucune pitié : l'homme prodige avait trouvé un remède à la peste du rat, il avait créé des machines qui avaient changé la face du monde. Mais il n'avait pas été oublié pour autant par la vieillesse et il était perclus de maux divers.

« Merci de me recevoir, votre Majesté.

— Merci à vous d'être venu jusqu'ici, Sokolov, mais vous auriez dû demander à Corvo de venir.

— Non, non, ça ira. Je voulais venir pour vous proposer une idée concernant Lady Emily : ce sera sûrement ma dernière visite à Dunwall si vous acceptez, alors je pouvais bien faire le déplacement. »

Sokolov se souvenait parfaitement de Jessamine avant la tentative de coup d'État de Delilah. C'était une femme sérieuse mais resplendissante, élégante et ferme. Une véritable Impératrice. Des cheveux blancs étaient maintenant apparus à ses tempes et elle laissait échapper volontairement une mèche de son chignon, veine tentative pour cacher la fissure qui barrait sa joue.

« Je suis prête à accepter n'importe quoi pour Emily, Sokolov, vous le savez.

— Je préfère quand même vous donner tous les détails. Lady Emily se trouve bien aux alentours de Serkonos, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Elle était frigorifiée dans les eaux de Dunwall. Je suis serkonien et je sais combien le climat est plus chaud, je lui ai donc dit d'aller là-bas. »

Corvo se remémora sa fille, les lèvres bleues, sa chemise lui collant à la peau et les membres tremblants dans la rivière Wrenhaven, encore choquée par sa métamorphose. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, observant cette queue qui semblait encore si irréelle, si horrible. Et il l'avait regardée nager dans les eaux visqueuses, s'enfonçant dans les remous gris. Sur ses conseils, Emily nageait près des ports de Cullero.

Corvo était reparti deux fois vers sa terre pour la voir. Mais Jessamine ne pouvait s'éloigner de son trône trop longtemps et elle était devenue si fragile que Corvo n'avait jamais le cœur à la laisser seule.

« Je suis certain que le climat de Serkonos lui convient davantage. Il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un qui vit à Karnaca, une aubaine quand on pense que Lady Emily est déjà aux alentours. Un ancien étudiant qui possède un grand talent… », Sokolov hésita. Il planta son regard dans les yeux sombres de Corvo, appuyant ses craintes. « … et une absence totale de moralité.

— Que sous-entendez-vous, Sokolov ?

— Je sous-entends que cet ancien étudiant s'est aventuré dans des expériences étranges, j'oserais même dire macabres. Nous ne pouvons pas libérer Lady Emily du sortilège, mais une "expérience" pourrait l'annuler.

— De la chirurgie ? », se risqua Corvo.

« En quelque sorte. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir, votre Majesté, et vous aussi, Protecteur Royal. Une opération serait très risquée : il n'existe aucun traité sur l'anatomie des sirènes mais de grandes connaissances sur le corps humain et la faune aquatique pourraient être utiles. Un risque d'échec persiste toutefois, mais après avoir réfléchi à tant d'hypothèses, c'est la seule qui me semble plausible. »

Jessamine fixait Corvo. Elle maintenait cette promesse qu'elle avait formulée plus tôt, celle d'accepter n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa fille telle qu'elle était : une jeune femme sur deux jambes et capable de marcher sur la terre ferme.

« Qui est cet ancien élève ?

— Il s'appelle Kirin Jindosh. Je me souviens de lui à l'Académie de Philosophie Naturelle : assez discret au début, il surpassait nettement les autres étudiants et même certains collègues. Malheureusement, il s'est toujours moqué de l'éthique : Jindosh ne connaît pas la notion de barrière.

— Ce n'est pas un portrait très rassurant.

— Je m'en doute mais je préfère ne rien vous cacher quant à sa personnalité. Mais croyez-moi : si je vous parle de Jindosh, c'est que je l'estime assez brillant pour accomplir un tel exploit. Un enseignant de l'Académie m'a rapporté qu'il avait réussi à créer un cœur à la fois vivant et mécanique, capable de murmurer des pensées. Ce cœur a marché pendant un petit quart d'heure avant d'être réduit en cendres.

— Quelle curieuse invention… », releva Jessamine, songeuse.

« Même si j'ai perdu tout contact avec lui, je sais qu'il vit et travaille à Karnaca pour le duc Abele. Il vient de présenter ses premiers prototypes de soldats mécaniques.

— Effectivement, j'en ai entendu parler. », confirma Corvo qui restait malgré tout sceptique.

« Avec ses connaissances et son savoir-faire dans les automates, Jindosh est capable d'aider Lady Emily : s'il a réussi à construire un cœur, il pourra certainement créer deux jambes mécaniques pour l'héritière.

— Ce que vous proposez, Sokolov, c'est une personne capable de pratiquer une ablation de la queue de poisson d'Emily et de la remplacer par des jambes mécaniques ? Quelqu'un avec beaucoup de talent et dont les méfaits précédents pourraient servir ?

— Je sais, Corvo, je sais. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose : Jindosh possède un esprit grandiose et un goût très prononcé pour les défis. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à le faire participer à ce projet. »

Jessamine se leva promptement

« Je vous remercie Sokolov, et je suis navrée que ce soit votre dernière visite à Dunwall, même si vous savez que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour vous.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que cela veut dire que vous vous adresserez à Jindosh, votre Majesté ?

— La question ne se pose même pas : il s'agit de ma fille. Ma fille qui ne peut rentrer à la maison et est condamnée à vivre comme un animal aquatique quelque part dans le sud. Même si votre ancien étudiant a accompli des expériences répréhensibles, il sera pardonné s'il est amené à rendre un grand service à la famille royale. », le regard de Jessamine s'était durci. « Je me souviens de rumeurs à votre compte, Sokolov, quelques histoires qui me font penser que des sacrifices sont nécessaires pour le bien de la science, n'est-ce-pas ? Et pourtant, vous avez sauvé mon Empire. »

La peau parcheminée de l'inventeur se mit à brûler. Honteux, il inclina sa tête.

« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, Sokolov, pour vos exploits. », la voix de l'Impératrice s'était adoucie, devenant presque maternelle. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du vieil homme. « Vous avez sauvé tant de vies. Si ce Jindosh peut sauver ma fille, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante. Oh bien sûr, je m'assurerai qu'il ne pourra plus poursuivre des recherches amorales à l'avenir. »

Après le départ de Sokolov, Jessamine informa Corvo qu'elle écrirait à Kirin Jindosh le jour-même : elle y exposerait la situation et lui demanderait d'attendre l'arrivée du Protecteur Royal pour un entretien.

« Et s'il refuse, tu l'arrêteras sur le champ. Mais j'ai confiance en Sokolov : s'il pense son ancien étudiant trop orgueilleux pour tourner le dos un défi, nous n'aurons pas besoin de le convaincre, juste de lui donner toutes les informations. Quant au duc Abele, je lui demanderai poliment de me prêter son inventeur.

— "Poliment" ? Ce sera un grand effort vu l'estime que tu lui portes.

— J'ai toujours détesté sa façon de mépriser les femmes, et lui donner un ordre qu'il ne peut pas ignorer est toujours un plaisir immense. »

L'air conquérant de Jessamine amusa Corvo. Poussé par ce nouvel espoir, il l'attira contre lui, lui embrassa le front.

« Ta barbe me pique, Corvo !

— Je la raserai dès ce soir, alors.

— Non. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais très beau avec cette barbe ?

— Je crois que si, tu me le répètes à peu près tous les jours. »

Elle rit et l'embrassa à son tour.

L'Impératrice retrouvait le sourire, blaguant comme autrefois. Corvo la quitta plus facilement quand il prit un navire pour Karnaca.

L'étrave fendait les vagues, se frayant un chemin dans cette mer éternelle. Accoudé au pavois, Corvo se remémorait les événements qui avaient changé leur vie, seize mois auparavant. Il passa sa main sur la marque de l'Outsider qui tiraillait ses phalanges. Le tatouage le brûlait, mais il lui avait rendu un grand service afin de lutter contre Delilah, bénie également par l'Outsider.

La sorcière était arrivée un matin, enrourée d'une vingtaine de femmes couvertes de pétales et d'épines. Delilah s'était présentée comme la sœur aînée de l'Impératrice et, par conséquent, le trône lui revenait de droit. Ce jour avait été une véritable émeute : les sorcières avaient banni la famille royale et massacré les fidèles. Quant aux autres, les lâches s'étaient terrés pour échapper aux charmes d'ensorceleuses. La nuit suivante, Corvo avait été visité par l'Outsider, recevant ses pouvoirs. Il avait alors pu rivaliser avec l'usurpatrice, prêt à la tuer. Mais Jessamine l'avait supplié de l'épargner : un autre moyen existait et il consistait à piéger l'artiste dans sa propre toile. S'il n'était pas surpris par la clémence de l'Impératrice, il savait que cet élan masquait une culpabilité corrosive.

Et Delilah, dans un dernier geste, avait maudit Emily. Elle aurait pu la métamorphoser en buis de rose, en cerisier ou en lilas, mais ç'aurait été planter l'héritière dans son royaume. Et la sorcière voulait la _bannir_. Les jambes d'Emily s'étaient alors collées, des écailles bleues, vertes et parme avaient déchiré l'épiderme, ses chevilles s'étaient contorsionnées et la jeune femme s'était écroulée avec un cri de douleur affreux.

« Papa ! Aide-moi ! », avait-elle essayé de hurler mais le protecteur, impuissant, avait compris en regardant le portrait de la sorcière fraîchement piégée : Delilah riait aux éclats, les traits tordus par une grimace, muette et pourtant redoutable.

À ce souvenir, son cœur se serra et l'étau ne se relâcha que lorsqu'il aperçut Serkonos à l'horizon. Au fur et à mesure que le bateau approchait, Corvo guettait la moindre silhouette hybride. Mais Emily n'était pas là.

Il s'était endormi, épuisé par la chaleur, quand le capitaine le réveilla : ils étaient à Karnaca. À mesure que le soleil déclinait, la température baissait. L'air était tout de même brûlant et le plâtre des bâtiments semblait avoir cuit toute la journée. Corvo paya et remercia le marin, puis pris la direction des quartiers d'Aventa.

Installé dans la voiture sur rails, la brise lui fouettait le visage et chassait les premières perles de sueur. Il aurait aimé rester distingué mais le Protecteur Royal retira finalement sa veste, restant en chemise, passant un mouchoir sur sa nuque. Il avait oublié ce qu'étaient les crépuscules qui dépassaient les vingt-cinq degrés…

L'automobile s'arrêta à un portail en fer forgé, juste à côté de deux gardes.

« Corvo Attano, Protecteur Royal. J'ai rendez-vous avec Kirin Jindosh. », déclara le visiteur en tendant la lettre qui portait le sceau impérial. Les gardiens ouvrirent le passage sans faire d'histoire. À une bonne allure, le véhicule fila sur ses rails pour atteindre un manoir qui se tenait au bord d'une falaise, faisant écho au pic de Shindaerey. Tout en rondeur, tout en élégance, les façades crème absorbaient les derniers rayons du soleil pour communiquer une impression de chaleur. Corvo trouvait le lieu beau, quoique trop exubérant.

L'intérieur confirma cet avis : dans le hall, des statues imposantes surplombaient les visiteurs, exposant un luxe peut-être inutile et faussement intimidant. Le décorateur devait affectionner les tons chauds ; le papier peint champagne côtoyait les boiseries caramel, éclairés par des lampions dorés. Entre ces murs régnait un silence écrasant, contrastant avec ce cadre accueillant. Corvo ignora l'audiographe et s'aventura au-delà de la double-porte.

Il sursauta : un robot d'une taille considérable l'accueillit, ses quatre lames pendues à ses côtés comme les pattes d'une mante religieuse. Le crâne ressemblait à celui d'un oiseau, façonné dans de l'olivier parfaitement lustré.

« _Soyez le bienvenu,_ _Protecteur Royal !_ »

La voix venait de haut-parleurs et semblait partagée avec la machine. L'ossature remua, le bec changea de direction et la machine se dirigea au fond de la pièce.

« _Suivez le guide, Protecteur, il vous mènera là où je vous attends._ »

Après un autre corridor, Corvo savoura la fraîcheur du salon où il atterrit : un sol en verre lui révéla une cascade souterraine juste en-dessous.

« Vous voilà. »

Sokolov avait certes parlé d'un ancien étudiant, mais Corvo s'attendait à voir quelqu'un de plus âgé. Pourtant, l'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans. Son apparence soignée lui donnait une allure féline, en fait, tout tenait du chat chez Jindosh : ses yeux gris possédaient ce même éclat malicieux mais tranquille, son sourire était ourlé et hautain comme celui d'un tigre de salon. L'inventeur tendit la main ; de façon surprenante, elle était vigoureuse et ne pliait pas sous la force de Corvo. Il le convia ensuite dans une pièce attenante, sobre fumoir, et proposa cigares et whisky à son invité. Quant à lui, il se contenta d'une cigarette.

Corvo se souvenait des mises en garde de Sokolov, mais soit le duc avait réussi à museler cet esprit fantasque, soit Jindosh était un monstre courtois.

« Je ne vous cache pas que j'étais impatient de vous voir : la requête de notre Impératrice m'a beaucoup intrigué.

— Alors êtes-vous intéressé ?

— Absolument. Le ton de la missive semblait indiquer qu'aucun refus ne serait accepté, j'imagine que mon intérêt est une aubaine, j'ai toutefois quelques questions. Tout d'abord, juste une petite formalité car vous savez que je travaille pour…

— Le duc Abele a déjà été informé par l'Impératrice que vous ne travaillerez plus pour lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ne vous occupez pas de lui.

— C'est parfait. Maintenant, parlons de l'héritière, j'avoue que je suis très sceptique. Qu'entendez-vous par _transformée en sirène_?

— Il ne s'agit pas d'une expression, Jindosh, l'héritière a réellement été changée en sirène. »

Le visage du scientifique fut incapable de cacher sa surprise : comme n'importe qui dans l'Empire, il avait entendu, dans quelques conversations mondaines, des rumeurs qui affirmaient qu'Emily Kaldwin ne pouvait plus sortir de la Tour de la Dunwall, bien plus défigurée que sa propre mère, voire mortellement blessée. Certains prétendaient même qu'elle était décédée et que ses funérailles avaient été orchestrées en secret.

« Une _sirène_ ? Mais depuis quand ?

— Depuis la tentative de coup d'état de Delilah Copperspoon. Nous ignorons quel sort a provoqué cette vengeance, quoiqu'il en soit, l'héritière se cache quelque part dans la mer. Elle ne possède plus de jambes mais, à la place, une queue de poisson.

— Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

— Autour de Serkonos, près de Cullero. Enfin, elle s'est certainement aventurée à faire le tour de l'île plusieurs fois.

— Les ports de Dunwall étaient trop risqués, je suppose, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardée là-bas ? Vous auriez pu lui construire un aquarium. »

Le terme ne plaisait pas à Corvo mais Jindosh, pointilleux, employait le mot exact.

« L'Impératrice y avait songé mais c'était courir le risque de faire de l'héritière une bête de foire. Cela fait seize mois et très peu de gens savent ce qui est réellement arrivé à Lady Emily : elle sait comment se cacher et en attendant, il s'agissait de trouver une solution. Et vous seriez peut-être notre dernière carte à jouer.

— Pourquoi avoir pensé à moi ? »

Jindosh devinait sans peine la réponse mais il aurait beaucoup de plaisir à l'entendre.

« Anton Sokolov nous a parlé de vous. Il vous estime assez brillant et assez… _audacieux_ pour réussir un tel défi. »

Le sourire de l'inventeur était sans équivoque : l'ancien étudiant avait dépassé le maître à nouveau. Puisqu'il avait échoué, à l'apprenti de prouver une fois de plus son savoir-faire et son talent.

« J'avoue n'avoir jamais travaillé sur quelque chose qui n'existe que dans les contes.

— L'échec n'est pas un mal en soi, Jindosh, mais faîtes attention : Emily Kaldwin n'est pas un cobaye et sa mort signera certainement votre condamnation. J'espère que vous en avez conscience.

— Vous vous doutez que le duc Abele était une aide financière considérable. », lança Jindosh, éludant la menace après avoir écrasé sa cigarette. « L'Impératrice ne me trouvera pas gourmand si je demande toujours du matériel de qualité ? Enfin, rien ne serait trop beau pour sa fille, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Vous aurez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

— Parfait. L'idéal serait que mon vieux professeur me fasse parvenir toutes ses recherches, fructueuses ou non, afin d'économiser du temps et pour m'éviter de repartir totalement à zéro. Ensuite, je vous informerai régulièrement de mes avancés.

— Cela me semble correct.

— Alors marché conclu, Protecteur Royal. »

* * *

Deux semaines avaient été nécessaires pour apporter quelques modifications dans le laboratoire du Manoir mécanique : d'abord amusé par l'idée de l'aquarium, Jindosh en avait fait un indispensable pour pouvoir garder Emily. Il avait également commencé à entamer des recherches à partir de celles de Sokolov pour finalement s'apercevoir que le cas de l'héritière était véritablement exceptionnel. Les quelques maigres précisions se résumaient à la taille de la queue de poisson qui mesurait à peu près un mètre, une taille similaire aux jambes perdues de la jeune femme, et qu'aucune peau translucide ne reliait ses doigts. Il compléterait ces bases avec d'autres recherches. Jindosh avait tenté de rassembler ses connaissances sur l'anatomie humaine et celle de la faune marine : mais la première naviguait simplement quand la seconde ne pouvait quitter l'eau. Un océan séparait les deux espèces.

L'orgueil avait quand même chassé le moindre doute et Kirin Jindosh ne s'était pas une seule fois senti dépasser par ce challenge. Il observa un de ses soldats mécaniques : ces robots étaient le stylo qui avait inscrit son nom dans l'histoire, mais la guérison d'Emily Kaldwin serait certainement une action bien plus mémorable. Les machines existaient déjà quand les sirènes étaient des chimères. Des chimères insaisissables et Jindosh devait réfléchir à une méthode pour retrouver la fille de l'Impératrice. Corvo lui avait expliqué qu'elle nageait vers Cullero. Le Protecteur Royal engagerait quelques gardes doués d'un pied marin et dotés du sens du secret pour l'assister dans cette recherche : la sécurité d'Emily n'était pas essentielle, elle était _obligatoire_.

Si l'héritière avait entendu les discours de son père, elle aurait soufflé : se jugeant débrouillarde et vive, Emily ne craignait aucun danger, échappant aux regards. Beaucoup de marins avaient aperçu son corps agile, bien sûr, mais ils étaient si superstitieux qu'ils y voyaient une créature surnaturelle ou une hallucination provoquée par le verre de trop, jamais ils ne pensaient avoir vu Emily Kaldwin changée en sirène.

Les gardes choisis par Corvo avaient commencé à se renseigner dans quelques bars mais peu de marins acceptaient de parler, relayant seulement les on-dit : si les charmes d'os étaient bannis par l'Abbaye, le fantasme d'une femme poisson serait certainement inscrit dans l'hérésie aussi.

* * *

« Esteban ! L'gros cachalot ! L'gros cachalot !

— C'qu'il a fait cette fois ?

— J'gardais une tartelette aux abricots et il l'a piquée ! Ma tartelette !

— Ça mange pas d'tartelettes, les cachalots, ça leur file la courante, tu savais pas ? »

Pablo démentait en hurlant toujours plus fort alors qu'Esteban avait appris à ne plus l'écouter. Leur bateau revenait doucement au port et les braillements du marin ne se calmaient pas.

« Quel voleur, c'poisson ! Jamais vu ça ! Jamais vu un cachalot voler autant ! »

Ses plaintes outrées ne passaient pas inaperçues et un garde finit par l'interpeller :

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Vous avez intérêt à être victime d'un crime pour avoir le droit de gueuler aussi fort dans la rue à la tombée de la nuit.

— D'un crime, oui ! D'un crime ! On m'a volé, moi !

— Un vol ? Quand ? Où ?

— Vous pouvez pu rien y faire, vous faîtes jamais d'patrouilles sur l'eau : c'est un cachalot qui m'vole ! Tout le temps ! »

Le garde regarda le plus calme des deux marins, ou plutôt celui qui semblait le plus fatigué.

« Pablo pense qu'un cachalot lui vole des trucs.

— Pourquoi un cachalot ? Ça ne serait pas vous celui qui lui confisque ses biens ?

— De quoi ?!

— C't'un cachalot, m'sieur : il chope ma bouffe et d'autres trucs et se tire avec. Je sais qu'ça nage parce qu'après son vol, j'entends un _plouf_ énorme, c'est qui doit être gros le bestiau, c'pas juste un bar ou une anguille. »

Déjà peu vertueux, le garde perdait rapidement patience. L'échange se termina avec quelques coups pour chasser le fou et son compère. « Que je n'entende plus parler de votre putain de cachalot ! », lança l'homme, donnant naissance à la légende du cachalot de Pablo. Cette blague rebondissait de rue en rue, amusant certains groupes d'amis : l'image d'un cachalot avec des pantoufles aux nageoires et une tartelette entre les dents était plutôt cocasse. Mais ces fables surréalistes se heurtèrent à certaines protestations : Esteban et Pablo n'étaient pas les seuls à être dépouillés : certaines disparitions venaient troubler les inventaires des bateaux. Ces conversations arrivèrent jusqu'aux hommes engagés par Corvo et tous les quatre se regardèrent : certains objets étaient tout simplement tombés, mais cela faisait beaucoup de nourriture volée par une créature aquatique, les goélands préférant de toute manière la viande. Ils savaient dans quels alentours il fallait surveiller et pouvaient prévenir Jindosh que le lieu d'attente pouvait être fixé.

Les gardes accueillirent la présence exceptionnelle de Jindosh sur leur bateau : ils regardaient d'un mauvais œil la machine que l'Inventeur gardait comme un cerbère d'acier. Un chien à tête d'oiseau.

« Ne faîtes pas attention à ma création : elle a la fonction d'ouvrier pour l'instant. »

Aux épaules de la machine avaient été soudées deux accroches : celles-ci supportaient un cylindre en verre suffisamment grand pour contenir un homme adulte. Il serait bientôt rempli d'eau de mer et, lorsqu'Emily serait détectée, la sirène serait transportée dans cette cage.

Jindosh avait réglé la machine de façon à ce qu'elle repère un corps hybride entre la femme et le poisson, mais sans spécimen pour servir de test, la fonction n'était pas tout à fait fiable. Les gardes rapportèrent à l'Inventeur ce qui s'était raconté dans les foules : une créature chapardait des aliments sans surveillance, ils avaient donc placé un panier de fruits au bord, espérant attirer la sirène si elle était bien responsable de ces vols.

« Bonne initiative. », concéda Jindosh.

Et la tactique se révéla efficace quelques heures plus tard, dès la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Emily n'avait pas revu ses deux marins préférés depuis un petit moment : leur dernière dispute l'avait faite rire aux larmes mais maintenant, elle regrettait. Et s'ils avaient changé de lieu pour être libérés de ce gros cachalot ? Et si leur dispute avait attiré les foudres d'un garde susceptible ? Elle se promit de les laisser tranquilles pendant un moment.

Après tout, d'autres bateaux se montraient négligents et elle avait toujours réussi à se nourrir jusqu'à maintenant.

Un nouveau bateau avait d'ailleurs jeté l'ancre et malgré sa taille, elle ne voyait personne sur le pont. Lorsque le soleil disparut à l'horizon, lorsque le bois de la coque devint noir, Emily agrippa une des cordes qui pendait et se hissa. Devant ses yeux, un panier était rempli de fruits, elle n'avait qu'à étirer le bras, ses doigts et elle atteindrait le bord pour faire basculer la corbeille. La créature prit meilleur appui sur la corde, déplia le bras et…

« _La machine a détecté une créature hybride._ »

Emily sursauta et vit un immense squelette de métal foncer vers elle. Elle lâcha la corde et se laissa tomber dans la mer, aveuglée soudain par la panique et l'eau. Elle nagea sous le bateau, son refuge favori, et essaya de distinguer les sons au-dessus mais seules les vagues faisaient du bruit en tapant contre la coque. Un bref moment puis elle nagea vers la surface, doucement, pour récupérer de l'air et s'enfuir.

Mais à peine le nez hors de l'eau, un filet s'écrasa sur elle, la fouettant au visage. Par réflexe, comme une mouche dans une toile, elle essaya de se débattre. Son corps quitta totalement l'eau, soulevée dans son piège. Un frisson glacial l'enveloppa : ses dents se mirent à claquer, de froid ou de peur, elle ne savait pas. Ses doigts tentaient de dégager ses mèches noires qui barraient sa vue, lui cachant le cylindre rempli d'eau.

« On l'a capturée ! On l'a capturée ! »

La créature eut l'impression de se retrouver coincée dans un tuyau. Emily leva la tête pour respirer à la surface mais il n'y avait aucune surface : un couvercle obstruait cette prison et elle allait vite manquer d'air.

Le soldat mécanique éclairait la scène avec ses phares, offrant un spectacle remarquable. Les hommes étaient face à une sirène, une _véritable_ sirène. La queue s'agitait, battait la paroi en verre et les mains tentaient de repousser le couvercle. Jindosh était fasciné : la transition entre le corps humain et la partie animale était parfaite. Des écailles se perdaient au-dessus de la ceinture, séparées de leurs jumelles, alors qu'en-dessous, elles s'étaient multipliées, brillant comme des pièces, et se terminaient à la frontière d'une grande nageoire transparente.

Mais la sirène bougeait trop pour que cela soit normal. Les phares éclairaient sa gorge et sa mâchoire. Jindosh remarqua alors un détail : Emily ne possédait pas de branchies. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau.

« Retirez le couvercle ! »

Les gardes regardaient l'Inventeur, ahuris. Et pendant ce temps, Emily avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater. Perdant patience, Jindosh ordonna au soldat mécanique de percer le haut du cylindre : une fente libéra alors de l'eau et la captive put enfin respirer.

Cette sirène ne possédait ni mains palmées, ni branchies : Emily tenait davantage de la créature amphibie qu'aquatique.

« Elle a besoin d'air : si elle est totalement submergée dans l'eau, elle mourra. »

Avec le verre fissuré, le cylindre pouvait éclater à n'importe quel moment : mieux valait accélérer le retour.

Emily observait les hommes : quatre portaient l'uniforme de la garde tandis que le dernier, si ses vêtements étaient de bonne qualité, ne semblait pas noble pour autant. Peut-être juste prétentieux et excentrique. Elle n'en connaissait aucun et se demanda pourquoi elle avait été capturée : pour l'aider ? Pour l'étudier ? Pour la punir ? Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine nue, se recroquevillant dans l'attente.

La machine souleva la cage et la sirène se retrouva accrochée à son dos.

« Toutes mes excuses, Lady Kaldwin, pour cette approche, mais votre mère, notre Impératrice, m'a chargé de vous récupérer. Je m'appelle Kirin Jindosh. »

L'héritière était sceptique. Très sceptique. Elle ignorait qui était ce Jindosh et comment il était entré en contact avec sa mère, mais en observant comment la machine le suivait, elle conclut qu'il en était le père créateur. Jindosh fit bien comprendre aux gardes qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'eux une fois revenu au port, plaçant toute sa confiance dans son automate.

« Vous me pardonnerez cette précaution, Lady Kaldwin. », et avant qu'Emily ne comprenne, une couverture fut jetée sur le cylindre, la dérobant à tous les regards.

Elle était bercée par la démarche du robot : un poisson incomplet porté par un oiseau de métal, c'était certainement un joli tableau. Sous le bruit des rouages, elle entendait des gens parler au loin, des chats cracher, des oiseaux s'envoler. Même si ses pieds, ou ce qu'ils étaient devenus, ne touchaient pas les pavés, elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau entièrement humaine. Soudain, la machine cessa d'avancer. La sirène devinait qu'ils étaient quand même en mouvement : une voiture avait pris le relais. La couverture fut alors enlevée et Jindosh enfonça un morceau du tissu dans la fente pour réduire la quantité d'eau qui risquait de couler.

Malgré la nuit tombée, Emily dévorait le paysage des yeux : ce n'étaient plus les lumières qui la dominaient, c'était enfin elle qui les gouvernait. Les bâtiments étaient des tours minuscules et non ces géants avachis sur les plages. Elle avait totalement oublié cette vue et l'observa avec avidité malgré la vitesse du wagon. Des étincelles jaillirent dans la pénombre de la voiture et elle devina que Jindosh venait d'allumer une cigarette : cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas partagé ce geste convivial qu'elle aurait aimé tendre la main et avaler quelques bouffées à son tour. Mais il lui faudra patienter encore un peu avant de fumer à nouveau.

La voiture arriva à destination et Emily admira la demeure. Si longtemps exilée, elle s'émerveillait presque à voir des portes, des fenêtres, des tableaux, des tapis. Mais l'inédit venait vraiment des soldats mécaniques : il y en avait d'autres dans le manoir. Ces machines, ces pièces qui se déplaçaient… Ce Jindosh semblait être un inventeur assez original.

« Je vais vous conduire à mon laboratoire, vous ne resterez pas dans cette cage très longtemps. Le manoir est parfaitement protégé, mon laboratoire l'est encore plus : vous n'aurez plus à vous cacher. »

Depuis qu'elle était dans le cylindre, Emily avait gardé ses bras contre son torse : une pudeur toute féminine, nota Jindosh, qui prouvait que la jeune femme était encore bien humaine dans ses réflexes et n'avait pas basculé dans le côté animal.

Dans l'observatoire, converti en laboratoire, un bassin occupait une place considérable, prenant deux étages. Les filtres et autres accessoires mécaniques en faisait une baignoire scientifique. L'oiseau versa le cylindre et Emily fut projetée dans son nouveau bain, encore secouée. Elle remonta vite à la surface et profita de l'air moins confiné que celui de sa prison.

Jindosh rapprocha une chaise du bord. L'aube arriverait dans quelques heures mais visiblement, le sommeil n'était pas une priorité.

« Enfin ! Sans vitre, sans couvercle, nous allons pouvoir nous parler. Pouvez-vous parler, Lady Kaldwin ?

— Oui. », Emily ferma aussitôt la bouche. Elle venait de se découvrir une voix grave. Caverneuse. Sa voix avait dormi au fond de sa gorge depuis tant de semaines qu'elle était récalcitrante à se réveiller.

« Apparemment, l'eau de Dunwall était trop froide, est-ce que celle-ci vous convient ? »

Un hochement de tête. Emily massa sa trachée et réchauffa ses cordes vocales.

« J'ai perdu l'habitude de parler. »

Jindosh lui servit alors un verre d'eau qu'elle sirota doucement.

« Je ne m'endors pas en flottant sur l'eau.

— Pardon ?

— Dehors, j'allais me coucher sur une plage au calme et je m'endormais dessus. Je ne peux pas respirer sous l'eau. Mais là, je n'ai aucun appui. »

Effectivement, Jindosh n'avait pas songé à ce détail, persuadé que, comme n'importe quel poisson, Emily pouvait dormir paisiblement dans l'eau. Il colla une table contre le rebord de l'aquarium.

« Ce sera mieux que rien. », observa Emily. « Même si le bois seul sera trop dur.

— Je trouverai quelque chose, Lady Kaldwin. »

Le scientifique n'avait jamais eu de sujet royal sur sa table, mais queue de poisson ou non, Emily Kaldwin restait l'héritière du trône et il préférait appliquer les règles de bienséance. La future Impératrice se souviendrait de son dévouement. Il lui exposa toute la situation : la missive de l'Impératrice, la visite de Corvo et les recherches de Sokolov.

« Vous les avez créés ? », demanda la jeune femme en montrant du doigt un des soldats mécaniques.

« Des schémas jusqu'à la fabrication. Le plus petit de leurs rouages a été construit dans cette pièce. Je ne peux pas annuler le sortilège, n'étant pas magicien. Mais je peux reconstruire des jambes.

— Je ne veux pas des jambes comme ça !

— Bien sûr que non : elles ressembleront à des jambes humaines. À en juger par votre carnation, j'opterais peut-être pour du cerisier ou du pommier pour le bois et les articulations seront en métal, je vous expliquerai comment en prendre soin.

— Et vous allez m'opérer ? Juste comme ça ?

— Vous n'êtes pas devenue une sirène comme dans certains contes : vos jambes ont été remplacées par la queue d'un poisson, ce qui devient un bête problème d'anatomie.

— Un _bête_ problème ?! », Emily releva sa queue et frappa la surface de l'eau avec, provoquant un bruit violent, juste pour rappeler à Jindosh le "bête problème".

« Vous ne m'avez pas compris, Lady Kaldwin. Vous êtes plutôt susceptible. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : si vous possédiez des branchies, des mains palmées et d'autres attributs de faune aquatique, les changements auraient été plus délicats. Mais visiblement, le problème ne se concentre qu'au niveau des jambes, ce qui simplifie la tâche.

— Quand comptez-vous retirer ma… ce qui a été transformé ?

— J'ai besoin de plus d'informations avant, vous aurez le temps de vous faire à cette idée. Pour le moment, je vous laisse vous reposer. Je vais immédiatement écrire à votre mère, avez-vous besoin de lui demander quelque chose ?

— Des vêtements. La chemise que je portais s'est usée et je n'en avais pas particulièrement besoin. Mais maintenant… »

Jindosh sacrifia deux oreillers et une couverture qu'il laissa sur la table. Emily pensait retrouver un bonheur perdu, celui de se coucher sur du coton, mais le sable absorbait mieux l'eau. Elle observait Jindosh de l'autre côté du balcon circulaire. La lettre était achevée depuis longtemps et il avait enchaîné avec d'autres travaux, certainement des notes qui la concernaient.

Si elle s'était résignée à sa condition de sirène, elle ne refusait pas l'aide de quelqu'un capable de lui retirer cette maudite queue de poisson. Emily rêvait de pouvoir courir à nouveau, de trottiner sur les remparts pour suivre son père. Corvo lui avait transmis le goût des escapades avec celui du combat à l'épée. Tous ces exercices lui manquaient.

Peut-être que les jambes de cet inventeur ne lui conviendraient pas. Elle passerait d'un corps hybride à un corps mécanique. La fatigue la rendait pessimiste : elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir retrouver la cour impériale avec des jambes en cerisier ou n'importe quel autre bois. Elle ne voulait pas être Emily, première du nom, la Mécanique. Sans même s'en apercevoir, la lumière du bureau devint une brume de miel qui s'engluait entre ses cils. Tout en imaginant ces avenirs possibles, la jeune femme sombra dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2

**NOTE**

J'ai pris certainement libertés en m'appuyant sur l'époque victorienne. Dishonored est un subtil mélange entre le steampunk et le dieselpunk, et l'histoire se passe dans les années 1850, j'ai donc mis un peu de nos années 1850 sans que ce soit trop invasif. Enfin, j'espère. Attendez vous à une ambiance victorienne pour certains éléments, certains dialogues, etc.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Le bout de ses doigts commençait à se friper. Jindosh avait calculé le temps passé dans l'eau avant cette réaction. Il se souvenait, enfant, quand sa mère le mettait dans son bain et que, fasciné, il lui avait demandé l'explication de cette curiosité. Elle avait été incapable de lui répondre. Elle n'avait _jamais_ été capable de lui répondre.

Sur le long terme, l'eau devient un ennemi qui ronge l'épiderme et glace les os. Un corps humain ne résiste pas aux étreintes humides et salées de la mer. Observateur, l'homme de science avait remarqué la peau intacte d'Emily. Des étoiles de sel s'étaient certes imprimées sur les épaules de la sirène, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et elle portait sur elle une odeur iodée. Autrement, sa peau était intacte. Emily n'avait pas passé tout son temps à barboter dans la mer, elle s'était certainement réfugiée sur la terre ferme. Une vie de poisson errant, bien loin de sa chambre confortable à Dunwall. À cette pensée, Jindosh se mit à rire et l'éclat de sa voix se répercuta sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. L'héritière du trône avait une queue de poisson et elle était actuellement dans son manoir en tant que sujet d'étude. C'était une situation que personne d'autre ne pourrait vivre !

La nuque posée sur le rebord de la baignoire, Jindosh jeta un regard vers la double-porte qui menait à son laboratoire. Il n'avait pas revu sa "patiente" depuis qu'elle s'était endormie : penaude et perdue avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle serait certainement plus réactive désormais. C'est ce que l'inventeur espérait en tout cas. Une sirène est un sujet fascinant, mais si elle possédait l'intelligence d'un mollusque, l'intérêt s'essoufflerait vite.

Jindosh se leva et rinça les restes de savon. Alors que l'eau glissait vers la bonde de la baignoire, un tintement résonna depuis sa chambre. Un tintement que l'inventeur connaissait et appréciait même, mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas y prêter attention.

« Huit heures du matin. », observa-t-il en vérifiant la montre posée près du robinet. « Les cambrioleurs se lèvent de plus en plus tard. »

Les soldats mécaniques s'occuperont de l'intrus sans mal, songea Jindosh en prenant une première chemise, laissant une seconde qu'il comptait apporter à Emily. Comme chaque matin, il apportait un soin méticuleux à son apparence, brossant cheveux et moustache, ajustant chaque pièce de vêtement. Impératrice dans sa demeure ou non, c'était une habitude maniaque, un rituel qu'il exécutait. Ses mains touchaient souvent du bois et des plaques de métal et pourtant, pas un résidu n'était oublié sous ses ongles. De même, aucune de ses chemises ne pouvait témoigner du sang qui coulait parfois dans la section anatomie du laboratoire.

Emily ignorait totalement ce qui pouvait se passer sous l'aquarium dans lequel elle se baignait. Elle ne voyait que les deux étages supérieurs du laboratoire, observant l'autoportrait de Sokolov, les nombreux livres et les papiers oubliés au sol. Du rebord de l'aquarium, nouveau perchoir de cet étrange oiseau des flots, Emily ne pouvait pas étancher toute sa curiosité : elle avait compris que Jindosh était un personnage excentrique, mais elle ignorait les mises-en-garde de Sokolov.

La sirène glissa vers le parquet, prenant appui sur ce qui étaient autrefois ses genoux, avançant jusqu'à la balustrade avant de s'accouder dessus. En-dessous, c'était une véritable rosace de verre, de bois et d'engrenages où les projets se mêlaient comme pour brouiller les déductions du simple d'esprit. Des instruments peuplaient les surfaces des meubles, les notes s'étaient multipliées comme des champignons après la pluie. Emily aurait aimé descendre du balcon et parcourir ce qu'elle apercevait seulement de loin. Petite, elle n'avait jamais vu le lieu de travail de Sokolov mais elle l'avait imaginé de cette façon.

Un soldat était en patrouille : ses genoux montaient et descendaient avec une cadence régulière, tranquille. Les engrenages chantaient un hymne proche du murmure, chantant la vie mécanique. Plus la créature observait ces membres en métal, moins elle désirait posséder une paire de jambes artificielles.

L'ascenseur annonça l'arrivée du propriétaire, mais la sirène ne chercha pas à retourner dans son bassin.

« Bonjour, Lady Kaldwin. », Jindosh resta interdit en la voyant. « Vous… On dirait que vous vous tenez comme si vous aviez des genoux ? »

La queue de poisson formait effectivement un étrangle angle droit, comme si la jeune femme s'était agenouillée.

« Bonjour, Jindosh. C'est pour moi ? », Emily pointa vers la chemise et l'inventeur acquiesça.

La sirène enfila le vêtement, un peu trop large pour ses épaules, mais elle était bien plus à son aise.

« Votre position m'intrigue beaucoup et je voudrais vérifier vos articulations. Vous permettez ? »

Jindosh s'assit à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas encore touché cette étrange chimère et craignait presque de briser l'illusion en y posant ses mains. Les écailles étaient humides, lisses. Sous le contact, il devinait qu'elles recouvraient un muscle ferme et de l'os plutôt que des arêtes et une chair filandreuse. Lorsque ses doigts glissèrent vers la nageoire, il eut l'impression de palper un moignon : les os étaient présents, il en était presque certain, mais ils étaient comme noués, agglomérés entre eux. Emily réprima un frisson en se souvenant du son que ses chevilles avaient produit lors de sa métamorphose.

« Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous tenir debout ?

— Non. Et je ne pense pas que ma nageoire supportera mon poids. »

— Nous allons quand même essayer. »

Il la saisit sous les bras et la souleva. La queue de poisson quitta totalement le sol et la sirène se retrouva comme suspendue. Emily et Jindosh étaient d'une taille similaire et, pendant quelques instants, elle retrouva un semblant d'humanité.

« Appuyez-vous à la balustrade si vous avez besoin. »

Emily suivit le conseil et ses avant-bras tremblaient sur la rampe, plus avec l'émotion qu'avec l'effort. Les nombreuses heures de nage avaient dessiné de belles et solides épaules. Elle en avait assez de mesurer à peine un mètre : depuis sa métamorphose, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille qui était obligée de se hisser partout. De nouveau, elle retrouvait toute sa hauteur.

À peine la pointe de sa queue toucha le sol, la sirène sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se tenir debout.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose ne va pas, comme si… comme si mes pieds étaient cassés et que je ne pouvais pas tenir en équilibre dessus. »

Les écailles recouvraient la peau mais Jindosh devinait les courbes d'autrefois : les fossettes des reins, les creux du bas-ventre, la silhouette des hanches. Tout était là : tout existait encore mais piégé dans une enveloppe d'écailles. Le savant était persuadé que s'il coupait cette queue dans le sens de la longueur, il ouvrirait un cercueil de chair où des reliques humaines seraient conservées. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas sacrifier ce sujet juste pour le plaisir de confirmer sa théorie.

À l'étage inférieur, Jindosh avait installé une table couverte d'un drap blanc face à un argengraphe : sa création, qui immortalisait les images, lui permettrait de fixer le corps d'Emily sur du papier argenté comme un collectionneur pourrait épingler un papillon dans un cadre. Il porta son sujet jusqu'au support et lui demanda tout d'abord d'aplatir ses mains sous l'objectif.

« Mais mes mains sont parfaitement normales.

— Et je tiens à le mentionner. Ne bougez surtout pas, il faut une dizaine de minutes à la machine pour capturer l'image et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon matériel. »

Emily lutta pour retenir un soupir, quoiqu'elle ne se priva pas pour lever les yeux au ciel. Pendant que l'argengraphe accomplissait sa mémorisation, Jindosh écrivait quelques notes. La sirène tentait de suivre la ronde du soldat mécanique qui, fidèle à son statut d'automate, continuait d'avancer.

« Vous ne mangez jamais, Jindosh ? », demanda Emily dès que la machine quitta son champ de vision.

« Bien sûr que si.

— Je me demandais si vous étiez aussi un automate. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps de vous occuper des fourneaux. Que dira votre cuisinier lorsqu'il verra qu'il lui faut servir de la gelée d'anguille à une femme poisson ? », le ton était gentiment moqueur : si Emily comptait bien rappeler son rang royal même dans ce manoir éloigné de Dunwall, elle avait cessé d'être peste depuis bien longtemps.

« Il n'y a pas de cuisinier. Je n'ai plus aucun personnel depuis que j'ai réussi à attribuer diverses tâches à mes machines. Et celles de la cuisine ne se mettent jamais en route avant neuf heures.

— Un plat cuisiné par un automate, quelle chance d'essayer ça.

— Estimez-vous heureuse, Lady Kaldwin : mes créations ne parleront jamais de votre cas à l'extérieur, tandis qu'un employé nous entraînerait certainement dans un chantage sans fin. Ah, la prise est finie. Allongez-vous sur le dos. »

Emily obéit et Jindosh recula l'argengraphe pour avoir un cadre plus large.

« Il faut que je puisse prendre votre taille, relevez un peu la chemise. Parfait. C'est assez curieux, ces écailles dispersées sur votre ventre.

— Peut-être que cette sorcière voulait me transformer entièrement en saumon et n'en a pas eu le temps. »

Mais Jindosh ne répondit pas : Emily l'entendait murmurer d'autres réflexions à lui-même. Mains croisées sous la poitrine, elle attendait la fin de ce monologue interminable avant de perdre patience et de le couper :

« Puisque vous n'avez aucun personnel, vous vivez donc seul ?

— Lady Kaldwin, le moment est mal choisi pour les conversations mondaines, et les images vont être floues si vous remuez la mâchoire.

— Je souhaite juste me renseigner, d'autant plus que je vais rester ici un moment. Et mon visage importe peu sur vos argengraphies, Jindosh.

— Mettez-vous sur le côté. »

Une fois de plus, la créature s'exécuta mais elle s'appuya sur un coude et le fixa, déterminée à connaître davantage son hôte, déterminée à connaître l'individu qui l' _opérerait_. Si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Emily arriverait à appréhender cette épreuve avec plus de sérénité.

« Je vis effectivement seul, bien que je reçois assez souvent des invités, mais rassurez-vous, ils ne sont jamais autorisés à dépasser les salles de réception. Ce qui est privé reste privé.

— Et j'ai donc l'honneur d'être dans votre laboratoire que vos invités n'ont jamais eu la chance d'observer ?

— Vous jouez bien mal la comédie pour une noble. Et j'ignorais que le sarcasme était à la mode à la cour de Dunwall.

— Elle est à la mode dans les mers de Serkonos. Mais je vous assure que je suis vraiment honorée.

— Ne soyez pas trop flattée, Lady Kaldwin : votre cas est plutôt exceptionnel, je n'ai jamais reçu de femme poisson ou d'homme lézard ou que sais-je encore.

— Le fait que je sois une sirène vous impressionne plus que mon titre d'héritière au trône, visiblement. »

La prise était finie : maintenant, elle devait se tenir sur le ventre. Les poses étaient moins fatigantes que celles des séances de peinture. La future impératrice n'était pas particulièrement narcissique, elle était beaucoup moins coquette que sa mère et partageait plutôt le côté désinvolte de son père, se contentant du minimum. Elle se souvenait de ces journées où des artistes venaient pour immortaliser son portrait : ses caméristes lui nouaient les cheveux dans tous les sens, tartinaient du maquillage sur ses lèvres et ses paupières et elle avait alors la sensation d'étouffer. Aujourd'hui, après avoir passé seize mois à l'état quasi-sauvage, elle aurait aimé que ses servantes la chouchoutent un peu.

« Vous passiez tout votre temps dans l'eau ? », la sirène sursauta quand la question la tira de ses pensées.

« Non. Ce serait comme marcher sans arrêt. Quand je voulais me reposer, je trouvais des endroits cachés comme des criques ou des grottes. C'est une chance que Serkonos soit une île montagneuse.

— Vous n'avez jamais eu d'instinct animal ? Pas de perte de mémoire ?

— Je rêvais souvent de faire un festin de planctons. », Jindosh la regarda surpris mais elle enchaîna vite avec un sourire franc. « Je plaisante. Non, je suis restée parfaitement humaine avec mes souvenirs, mes goûts et… mes émotions. »

Il y avait eu de ces soirs sans étoiles où Emily recouvrait son visage avec ses mains et pleurait à chaudes larmes, frappant sa queue de poisson contre les parois d'une grotte pour blesser cette partie maudite de son corps. L'idée du suicide ne l'avait jamais frôlée, mais l'envie de couper cette queue avec un canif l'avait déjà hantée pendant de longues semaines.

« Je suis et je reste Emily Kaldwin. »

Jindosh s'apprêta à lui répondre quand un son résonna depuis le bureau. Emily avait entendu cette sonnerie auparavant, avant que l'inventeur n'arrive, mais elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle annonçait.

« Il est neuf heures ?

— Non, cette sonnerie n'annonce pas l'action des machines en cuisine. », elle annonçait l'avancée d' _autres_ machines. Celles qui mettent à mort et concluent un combat. L'intrus avait rejoint la liste des audacieux morts dans ce manoir.

« Excusez-moi un instant, Lady Kaldwin.

— Je dois vous attendre ici ? », Jindosh éluda la question et l'abandonna dans le laboratoire. Emily fixait l'argengraphe : la prise était finie. Même le cerbère en métal l'ignorait, continuant toujours sa promenade automatique. Tout ce manoir suivait déjà un rythme précis et il n'y avait pas de place pour un nouvel engrenage.

* * *

Une immense tache de sang avait fleuri au milieu de la pièce, débordant sur un luxueux tapis bon à être jeté. Au-dessus du cadavre, un soldat mécanique attendait. Une de ses quatre lames était devenue grenat : l'éclat du métal était noyé par le liquide sirupeux. Le voleur avait essayé de se faufiler entre les pattes de l'oiseau mécanique et une des ailes coupantes l'avait tranché en deux.

Une étrange machine avait déjà commencé à s'affairer près du corps : possédant six pattes, le ventre de cette fourmi d'acier abritait brosses et serviettes reliées à différents flacons de produits. Ce n'était pas une fourmi ouvrière, plutôt une fourmi ménagère capable de détecter le sang et lavant aussi bien qu'une soubrette.

Le soldat ne réagissait pas et attendait toujours : le programme de déplacer l'intrus une fois éliminé n'était pas encore tout à fait au point. Jindosh soupira et frappa dans ses mains.

« Soldat, débarrassez-vous du corps. »

L'automate se pencha tout de suite et les lames récupérèrent les parties divisées, libérant la place pour que son semblable puisse accomplir son devoir. Un morceau d'intestin glissa du torse avec un bruit humide, attirant l'attention de l'inventeur. Jindosh stoppa la machine.

« Soldat, amenez le corps au laboratoire, section anatomie. », son imagination était inspirée par ces jambes séparées du reste du corps. Une idée naissait : le corps était mort mais Jindosh pourrait essayer de réunir les deux parties, de les rassembler. S'il y parvenait, il pourrait peut-être recommencer l'expérience sur un sujet vivant et de sexe féminin tout en maintenant son cobaye en vie. Et si le succès se répétait, Jindosh saurait comment remplacer la queue de poisson d'Emily par de _vraies_ jambes. Une opération bien plus risquée que des prothèses mécaniques. Mais l'esprit brillant n'avait jamais résisté aux challenges complexes.

* * *

La sirène était assise au bord de la table. Les minutes étaient passées pendant qu'elle inspectait les alentours : l'atelier était un mélange de luxe et de pratique. Des blocs d'olivier embaumaient l'air et le bois travaillé avait laissé ici et là une fine pellicule de poussière, tentant de rivaliser avec la propreté qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Vous passez tout votre temps à travailler, ici. Vous non plus vous ne mangez jamais ? », lança Emily à l'automate. Puis l'ascenseur annonça le retour de l'inventeur qui lui présenta ses excuses, accompagné d'un fauteuil roulant :

« Vous devez mourir de faim, Lady Kaldwin, nous allons reporter le reste de l'étude pour plus tard. Venez. »

Le laboratoire inférieur possédait plusieurs fauteuils roulants pour transporter les corps : pour une fois, l'une d'elles servirait à une vivante. Jindosh souleva la sirène de la table et la déposa dans la chaise.

« Un moyen de transport pratique. », observa Emily, soulagée de ne plus être transportée comme un paquet.

« Il reste tout de même assez limité.

— Vous voulez parler des escaliers ?

— Ça et les mécanismes de la demeure. Je doute que vous y compreniez quelque chose. »

Emily était estomaquée, toutefois elle tint sa langue. Habituée à explorer tout, depuis les caves les plus profondes jusqu'aux toits les plus hauts, la Tour de Dunwall n'avait plus aucun secret pour l'héritière. Si elle ne comptait pas violer l'intimité de l'Inventeur en Chef, il venait de la mettre au défi sans le vouloir. Certaines habitudes étaient tenaces et Emily entendait recommencer ses escapades pour contredire son hôte.

Emily put découvrir le manoir de jour : sous les rayons du soleil de Karnaca, la sensation de chaleur se confirmait. Avec le fauteuil roulant, ils étaient contraints de prendre un chemin plus long et l'invitée découvrit une nouvelle partie du Manoir Mécanique, comme l'étrange carrousel dans les appartements privés de Jindosh. Emily comprenait mieux pourquoi l'inventeur l'avait rabaissée quant à la compréhension du fonctionnement du manoir, ceci dit, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle apprendrait très vite à manier ces leviers.

À mesure qu'ils descendaient, la jeune femme sentait un courant d'air frais et humide. En plus d'entendre le bruit d'une cascade très proche. Elle se demandait dans quel genre de demeure Jindosh vivait.

« Vous êtes bien silencieuse. Ma demeure vous laisse sans voix ?

— La faim me laisse sans voix. »

Elle n'était pas un poisson qui mordait si facilement à la pêche aux compliments.

« Mes soldats mécaniques sont plus impressionnants, je vous l'accorde. Ne faîtes pas semblant, j'ai vu votre air ébahi hier et j'ajouterai que vous aviez bel et bien perdu votre voix.

— Et j'ai vu le vôtre, d'air ébahi, quand vous avez remarqué ma queue de poisson. »

Jindosh se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, tout en refusant de s'avouer vaincu par la répartie d'Emily.

« Votre problème perd de son attrait en fait : je pense vraiment que vos jambes sont toujours là, modifiées mais présentes.

— Une excellente nouvelle dans ce cas, j'avais prévu un marathon après l'heure du déjeuner.

— Soyez patiente, Lady Kaldwin, bientôt vous pourrez courir comme autrefois. Votre situation a par contre un nouvel attrait pour moi… »

La sirène n'avait pas entendu cette dernière phrase à peine murmurée. La cascade couvrait les sons et apportait une bouffée de fraîcheur dans ce creux de montagne. Les lueurs de l'eau se répercutaient sur les murs taillés à même la pierre et Emily était frappée par ce contraste de température et de lumière. Ici, dans les entrailles de la pierre, tout était dans les tons verts et anthracite.

Jindosh poussa le fauteuil roulant jusqu'au milieu de la cuisine. Un cube en fer chauffait, remplaçant certainement un four traditionnel, si ce n'est qu'au-dessus, une lignée de montres indiquait la température, le temps, l'heure et d'autres mesures qu'Emily n'arrivait pas à deviner. Plus loin, un large bocal contenait une eau en ébullition prête à être mélangée à du thé ou du café. La sirène nota aussi la présence d'une création en forme de scarabée qui avait sur sa carapace une plaque chauffante, servant de poêle. Les machines s'affairaient, chauffaient, remuaient sans s'interrompre comme de stoïques employés de maison, imperturbables même face au maître des lieux.

Emily avança son siège et regardait les plats qui se préparaient : ils étaient tantôt sucrés, tantôt salés.

« Prenez ce que vous voulez. » proposa Jindosh, se servant une tasse de café.

« Je vous laisse choisir d'abord, vous êtes l'hôte après tout.

— Je vais me contenter de mon café. »

Et l'homme tourna les talons.

« Vous ne restez pas ?

— J'ai une expérience qui ne peut pas attendre. Mais pour votre sécurité, restez dans cette partie. Je n'ai aucune envie d'écrire à l'Impératrice pour lui expliquer que sa fille a été réduite en poussière par un portail foudroyant. »

Ou que l'héritière avait été écrasée entre deux pans de mur ou qu'elle avait été prise pour cible par un soldat agressif. Emily n'en avait aucune envie non plus. Elle attrapa une tasse de thé noir et observa Jindosh revenir vers l'ascenseur. Il ne la mettrait pas dans la confidence : l'expérience resterait un mystère pour le moment. Un étrange sentiment acerbe s'empara d'elle, vexée : Emily estimait être une patiente, une personne à aider, mais l'Inventeur la considérait certainement comme un simple échantillon de laboratoire, un sujet d'expérience.

Elle avala l'infusion en regardant les machines. Elles aussi l'ignoraient. La jeune femme prit un grain de raisin et l'envoya sur le sommet du bocal. Le fruit rebondit et disparut derrière une fenêtre d'intérieur. La jeune femme soupira : le personnel à la Tour de Dunwall était si sérieux que c'en était lassant, mais au moins, il réagissait quand elle les cherchait.

Un _plouf_ discret résonna. Intriguée, la sirène fit rouler sa chaise hors de la cuisine, arrivant sur un balcon intérieur. Juste en dessous, une cascade souterraine se jetait dans un bassin naturel. Le bruit était amplifié et des gouttelettes dansaient avec frénésie comme des insectes un jour d'été. Emily grignotait le raisin et s'approcha du bord, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'eau était très tentante.

* * *

« Tu es bien plus belle comme ça. »

La main de la sorcière terminait d'égaliser les mèches noires sur une délicate nuque brune. La couleur était si chaude qu'elle ne résista pas à y déposer furtivement les lèvres. Billie Lurk sursauta au contact et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux : ils étaient fluides comme la brise maintenant.

« Maintenant, je peux te le dire : je détestais ce carré que tu avais, il te durcissait le visage.

— Mon visage _est_ dur, Claudia. »

Billie leva les yeux vers la femme. Vers cette femme réellement belle.

Elle n'était pas dupe : les compliments de Claudia n'étaient que de petits cadeaux quotidiens, des bouquets de mots déposés au creux de son oreille. Mais quand Billie disait à Claudia combien elle était belle, c'était une vérité authentique. Ses cheveux étaient du feu filé, mariant différentes nuances de roux. Et de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses hanches, le corps de Claudia était un ciel blanc où des constellations s'étaient figées en points brûlants. Tout ce que Billie aimait.

Les yeux noirs scrutaient la gorge, le chignon noué, à la recherche de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de dévorer du regard. Mais Claudia avait changé. Claudia était devenue une sorcière, vénérant Delilah Copperspoon et obéissant à Breanna Ashworth. Cette idolâtrie avait apporté sur son teint un éclat étrange qui rappelait la lumière des marécages. Les taches de rousseur étaient devenues ternes, noyées dans ce vert glauque. Quant à ses cheveux, le feu avait perdu de sa chaleur.

« Et des cheveux comme Delilah ? Tu ne voudrais pas ? »

Billie se leva : son silence insinuait qu'elle refusait d'imiter Delilah. Elle ne partageait pas la même fascination pour la sorcière aux épines que sa bien-aimée. Désormais, elle en ressentait même une certaine jalousie. Depuis que Clara et Billie avaient rejoint les sorcières de Karnaca, la rouquine se coiffait de la même manière que Breanna et loin de s'attirer les moqueries, elle était même adulée pour cette imitation.

Le front posé contre la fenêtre, Billie regardait la nuit tomber sur la ville : le ciel s'embrasait et se parait de quelques diamants célestes, tandis que le canal en-dessous s'enlaidissait, perdant ses reflets et se noyant dans l'ombre. Billie aurait aimé s'y jeter et nager jusqu'à la mer. Elle avait toujours rêvé de bateaux, de voyages, de baignades : elle voulait être capitaine des océans, capitaine de sa vie.

Mais elle n'était maîtresse de rien.

Elle était dans cet appartement fleuri dans les Jardins de Cyria, dans cette forêt miniature où les tiges s'emmêlaient comme des corps amoureux. Elle était avec Claudia, obsédée par Delilah et ses pouvoirs et Billie était obligée d'approuver cette passion toxique. Elle se demandait à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si cet assassin talentueux n'était pas mort devant elle. Petite gavroche dans l'ombre, elle avait vu cet homme si puissant se battre de façon presque surnaturelle. Et pourtant, un garde avait réussi l'inimaginable : sa balle avait percé le crâne de l'assassin, étalant sa cervelle sur les pavés de la rue.

Billie était hantée par ce souvenir. Elle avait vu plusieurs personnes perdre la vie, sa regrettée Deirdre par exemple, mais celle de cet assassin la tourmentait. Cette mort lui donnait la sensation d'une occasion à jamais manquée. Mais pourquoi ? À quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie s'il avait survécu et si elle était allée lui parler ? La face du monde en aurait-elle été changée ? Elle ne le saurait jamais.

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Hâte que Breanna envoie nos sœurs à Dunwall pour libérer Delilah. »

Nos _sœurs_ ? Billie crispa ses poings : bien qu'orpheline, elle refusait d'avoir ces femmes dévoreuses d'hommes pour sœurs.

« Je me demande en quoi le Protecteur Royal sera changé ? En petit cochon ? Non ! Mieux : en gros rat ! Et sa femme… voyons… Une sardine ? Non, elle pourrait rejoindre son monstre de fille. »

Claudia termina d'agrafer ses bas à son porte-jarretelle. Elles avaient passé la journée au lit, respirant le parfum des fleurs au-dessus de leur tête, regardant le soleil danser avec les ombres de l'appartement, s'aimant sur les draps de coton.

Billie n'était plus certaine du terme, n'était plus certaine de l'amour qu'elles partageaient. Il y a cinq ans, Claudia et Billie avaient partagé les caresses les plus douces, les baisers les plus chauds, les conversations les plus intimes. Mais le cœur généreux de Claudia s'était replié depuis plusieurs mois : il ne pouvait plus accueillir Billie, Breanna et Delilah en même temps. L'une des trois devrait bientôt laisser sa place et Billie savait qu'elle serait la sacrifiée.

« J'aurais tellement aimé être là !

— Où ?

— À Dunwall, quand l'héritière a été transformée ! »

Billie retint un soupir. La transformation d'Emily Kaldwin était un sujet qui revenait souvent dans la bouche de Claudia.

« Si tu veux voir des sirènes, il y en a plein à la foire aux monstres dans le vieux quartier. On pourra y aller demain si tu veux.

— Celles-là sont fausses, Billie. », ricana la sorcière.

« D'accord, ce sont des poissons greffés à des poupées mal peintes. Mais l'effet est saisissant, je t'assure.

— Ce n'est pas pour voir une sirène, Billie. C'est pour voir l'héritière transformée en sirène ! L'humiliation et la beauté réunies. C'est typique de Delilah. Elle détruit quelque chose pour le rendre encore plus beau. »

Billie ne partageait pas cet avis : la sorcière avait plutôt enlaidie la femme qu'elle aimait.

Claudia souhaitait intégrer les plans de Breanna. Elle n'était qu'une jeune ensorceleuse qui devait encore faire ses preuves, freinée par Billie qui était plus timorée. Ses sentiments pour Billie étaient sincères et si elles devenaient sœurs, la novice serait comblée. Pourtant, Billie était hermétique aux charmes et sorts, frôlant ce monde avec timidité. Ou avec méfiance. Les deux femmes s'étaient déjà disputées à ce propos et Billie évitait d'être aussi franche que d'habitude, ne supportant plus d'être la cible de la colère de Claudia.

« Je vais demander à participer à la libération de Delilah à Dunwall.

— Quoi ? Breanna n'acceptera jamais.

— Elle a remarqué combien j'étais motivée. Elle sait que je ferai n'importe quoi pour Delilah.

— Et devenir sa favorite ? », Billie avait entendu ces murmures dans les arbres du Conservatoire. Les sorcières réclamaient les faveurs de Delilah comme des opiomanes à la recherche du dragon à chasser. Perchées sur les branches sinueuses, elles partageaient des rumeurs et cherchaient à éliminer celles qu'elles jugeaient indignes d'être aimées. Le ventre collé contre l'écorce, elles riaient et susurraient, se moquant du nom de Billie Lurk, celle qui serait abandonnée par Claudia.

« Nous pourrions être ses favorites. Toutes les deux. Viens avec moi, Billie. Montre à Breanna que tu es prête à la rejoindre. Que tu es prête à accepter Delilah comme notre impératrice légitime. »

Billie releva la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une brise fraîche. Elle ne supportait plus le parfum des pétales boursoufflés, des pistils luisants, des épines aiguisées. Sa bouche avala l'air marin, celle qu'elle préférait. Sa langue pouvait presque sentir le sel. Malgré tout, Billie était coincée dans cet appartement botanique et cette pensée la rendait triste.

Elle ne serait ni capitaine des océans, ni capitaine de sa vie.

Claudia s'était levée et s'approchait en silence. Ses ongles effleurèrent la peau de Billie, dessinant des arabesques depuis son oreille jusqu'à son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas aussi modeste, d'habitude. J'ai confiance en toi, Billie. Tu es digne d'être une sorcière grandiose. Nous serons redoutables, magnifiques et fortes. Plus personne ne nous fera du mal. Nous serons comme ces rosiers qui s'enlacent. Nous serons comme ces arbres qui résistent aux siècles. »

Comme des lianes, les bras de Claudia s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Billie sentit sa poitrine contre son dos, son souffle au creux de son cou. Claudia était capable de la charmer, sorcière ou non, elle était capable de la séduire par quelques mots, quelques contacts.

« D'accord. Si Breanna accepte, je viendrai avec toi à Dunwall. »

Dans son élan de joie, Claudia attrapa son visage et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres s'accordaient comme les bouches de deux plantes carnivores.

Avec un organisme mort, l'expérience ne pouvait pas être un réel succès. Toutefois, Jindosh avait repéré suffisamment de points essentiels pour avoir une solide base de connaissance. Le sujet étant de sexe masculin, il devrait recommencer son étude avec une femme pour maitriser le cas d'Emily. Il nota dans un coin d'esprit qu'il devrait consulter les rubriques funéraires des journaux, peut-être même se renseigner auprès de l'asile dirigé par Amos Finch qui se trouvait vers le nord de Karnaca.

* * *

La partie anatomie avait été nettoyée et les restes du corps jetés, libérant Jindosh et lui rappelant que son estomac protestait, affamé. Il devait être aux alentours de midi : le temps avait filé et l'inventeur espérait que la sirène ne s'était pas aventurée vers des endroits dangereux. Son projet avançait tellement bien, une fin tragique et précipitée serait frustrante.

Malheureusement la cuisine était vide. Les machines travaillaient, indifférentes à l'inquiétude de Jindosh. La chaise roulante n'était plus dans la pièce : elle était partie. Il s'aventura sur le balcon et aperçut au moins le fauteuil près de la rambarde, mais aucun signe de la sirène.

« Lady Kaldwin ? »

Jindosh se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde et la créature était là.

Emily nageait dans les remous de la cascade.

Quand la sirène était entrée dans l'eau douce, elle avait tout d'abord passé de longues minutes à flotter sur le dos, observant le plafond de verre. Ces multiples ciels superposés lui avaient donné le vertige. Se laissant couler au fond, son corps avait frôlé les pierres noyées, cherchant des trésors imaginaires mais aucun coffre n'avait atterri dans ce lac. Puis elle était partie s'amuser sous la cascade : l'eau était fraîche et douce, glissant sur sa peau et avalant le sel qui s'y était incrusté, débarrassant ses cheveux du sable, les plaquant sur son visage, l'aveuglant.

Jindosh enjamba la barrière, empruntant le même chemin que la sirène. Les pierres étaient escarpées à certains endroits, mais un escalier naturel s'était formé, formant des marches inégales et peu espacées.

« Je vous avais demandé de rester dans la cuisine. », observa Jindosh, s'asseyant sur une marche grossière, près de la chemise qu'Emily avait soigneusement pliée avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

« Je suis toujours vivante. C'est que ce n'est pas un endroit dangereux. »

Ils devaient hausser la voix pour couvrir le bruit des remous. Emily s'écarta de la cascade et, profitant que ses cheveux soient mouillés et lisses, les tordit en chignon, puis la chimère s'approcha du rebord, s'accoudant sur la roche.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis une femme ou une noble, mais vous semblez penser que je suis une jeune demoiselle en détresse, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Une enfant gâtée, plutôt. Mais les deux figures peuvent se rapprocher.

— Peu de nobles et de femmes auraient survécu dans ma situation, Jindosh. J'ai passé seize mois à survivre dans la mer, j'ai pourtant réussi à manger à ma faim et à échapper à tous les dangers. Et par danger, je veux dire les hommes, leurs harpons, leurs filets et les prédateurs marins. Si j'étais vraiment celle que vous imaginez, j'aurais été croquée par un requin depuis bien longtemps.

— Vous avez échappé à un requin ?

— Six fois. Ils étaient plus attirés par le côté poisson que le côté humain. », elle réussit à arracher un sourire à Jindosh.

« Les requins ne digèrent pas l'humain. », précisa le savant. « La plupart du temps, ils recrachent le membre qu'ils ont avalé. Mais vous auriez eu peu de chance de revoir vos "jambes".

— Et il y avait un autre danger... », Emily hésitait à poursuivre. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à Jindosh : elle ne trouverait aucune épaule amicale avec lui, ni protection. Certainement qu'il défendrait son échantillon unique tant qu'il y avait matière à étudier, mais ce ne serait pas par compassion. Il ne la plaindrait ni la soutiendrait. « Je ne suis pas certaine, mais à force d'avoir entendu des conversations, des rumeurs, je pense que des sorcières rôdent encore. Peut-être à ma recherche.

— Des sorcières au service de Delilah ?

— Oui. Delilah n'était pas seule lorsqu'elle est venue à la Tour de Dunwall. Beaucoup ont été emprisonnées mais je doute qu'elles n'étaient qu'une vingtaine. Elles sont certainement plus.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles seraient après vous, Lady Kaldwin. Delilah a cherché à vous bannir, elle y est parvenue. Lorsque vous retournerez chez vous, vous deviendrez très certainement une cible de choix. Mais pour l'instant, vous n'êtes plus rien. »

Et lorsqu'elle redeviendra l'héritière, quand elle retrouvera son monde, Emily devra être prête. La jeune femme refusait que son père soit le seul à faire face aux partisantes de l'usurpatrice : Emily, en tant que future impératrice, défendrait sa famille, son nom et son héritage.

« Et si vous vous inquiétez pour ici, je vous rappelle que mon manoir est bien gardé. Vous avez seulement vu mes soldats en patrouille, mais vous devriez les voir en plein combat.

— Ils sont redoutables ?

— Le mot est faible. » répliqua Jindosh, sortant une cigarette de son veston.

« J'ai un petit service à vous demander, Jindosh.

— Je vous écoute. »

Avec un petit geste timide, elle désigna sa cigarette.

« Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas fumé. Vous accepteriez de m'en donner une ? »

Jindosh en extirpa une autre et la tendit à la naïade. Elle coinça la cigarette entre ses doigts, grilla le bout avec un briquet et enflamma le tabac d'une inspiration profonde. La fumée s'enroula au fond de sa gorge avant de s'échapper en volutes à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'était un bonheur qu'elle savoura.

« Merci.

— Un plaisir. »

Avec les cheveux enroulés sur sa nuque, Jindosh la voyait sous une apparence plus humaine. Plus civilisée.

Une main soutenant son menton, l'autre tenant sa cigarette, Emily observait le sol en verre au-dessus de leur tête. Jindosh avait callé son dos contre la pierre lisse et regardait la queue de poisson qui dansait sous l'eau. Les mouvements d'Emily étaient parfaitement humains : elle n'ondulait pas, elle pliait et détendait ses jambes.

« Allez-vous me parler de cette expérience qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

Narcissique, l'homme de science aurait aimé expliquer entièrement son projet, mais il redoutait qu'Emily dresse des barrières d'éthique et qu'elle refuse de coopérer. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer l'origine de l'idée et comment il la pratiquait. Après une nouvelle bouffée, il avoua son intention :

« J'ai dessiné cette nuit les premiers croquis pour vos jambes mécaniques. Je reste persuadé que le pommier sera parfait, mais une alternative s'est présentée.

— Une alternative au pommier ? Je vous assure que le bois me laisse indifférente. Peu importe qu'il s'accorde ou non avec ma peau.

— Non, non, pas une alternative au bois. Une alternative aux jambes mécaniques. »

Emily le fixa, bouche bée.

« C'est-à-dire ?

— Une greffe de jambes.

— L'idée est… »

 _Insensée_. Elle le dévisagea et des vagues de questions déferlèrent dans son esprit.

« Mais je… Les jambes de qui, tout d'abord ? Et vous n'êtes pas chirurgien, vous êtes inventeur, mécanicien. Des machines et un corps humain, ce n'est pas la même chose !

— Vous faîtes erreur : le corps est une machine. Absolument complexe, oui, mais une machine à analyser. Certaines personnes donnent leur corps à la science. Avec ou sans leur consentement d'ailleurs. Si une femme entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, blanche, entre un mètre soixante-cinq et un mètre quatre-vingt décède, ses jambes seront récupérées. Ne me regardez pas avec cet air horrifié, bien sûr que je vérifierai si les jambes sont en bon état.

— Les jambes d'une personne morte ?

— À peine décédée, il faut qu'elles soient fraîches. »

Emily n'était pas séduite par l'idée d'être à moitié mécanique, mais celle de posséder la moitié de corps d'une autre n'était pas plus réjouissante. Alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à apprivoiser sa partie animale, accepter une partie étrangère, appartenant à une autre humaine, serait une épreuve qu'elle n'était pas sûre de relever. Sa paume glissa sur sa queue de poisson, une paume qui rêvait d'effleurer une cuisse, un genou. En retrouvant un corps entier, ses courses reprendraient, son entraînement aussi. Elle serait complète à nouveau.

« Où comptez-vous trouver des jambes ?

— Un hôpital, une morgue, une prison. Les lieux ne manquent pas. »

Emily écrasa sa cigarette dans un rire nerveux.

« Une prison ? Choisissez une candidate sans tatouage : si la prochaine Impératrice a des dagues ou des crânes tatoués sous la ceinture, je n'ose pas imaginer les rumeurs qui seront inventées.

— En tant qu'héritière, c'est vous qui lancez la mode dans les salons, la tendance serait originale.

— Vous pensez être capable de faire une telle opération ?

— Votre question est presque blessante, Lady Kaldwin. Je ne vous en parlerai pas si je pensais l'opération impossible.

— Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, alors. Je veux que la prisonnière ou la malade ou qu'importe sache qu'elle léguera ses jambes à quelqu'un. Et je veux qu'elle soit d'accord.

— Léguer ses jambes à l'héritière du trône ? Pensez-vous vraiment que la personne aura le choix ?

— Vous ne lui direz rien quant à mon identité. Surtout que personne ne sait ce qui m'est arrivée, ma queue de poisson est un secret d'état.

— Je tenterai d'obtenir l'accord de votre bienfaitrice, Lady Kaldwin, si c'est la seule condition pour que vous me laissiez mener cette expérience, le prix n'est pas élevé. »

Jindosh oublia volontairement de mentionner que les sujets dans les asiles et les prisons avaient peu de droits. Les aliénés, prisonniers et malades anonymes ne connaissaient jamais le repos d'une sépulture, ne connaissant que la table froide d'un laboratoire ou les caves sombres de cultes interdits. Mais Emily n'aurait pas à s'en inquiéter : seule la survie à cette opération était le point essentiel.

L'inventeur souriait lorsqu'il se détourna, laissant Emily enfiler sa chemise, prête à l'accompagner pour déjeuner.

* * *

Jessamine roula sur le matelas, caressée par le drap, caressée par les mains de Corvo. Il l'enveloppait d'une chaleur amoureuse, embrassant son épaule, sa nuque, ses cheveux dénoués. Allongée sur le ventre, elle savourait ces doigts qui dessinaient la ligne de ses omoplates jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins, s'aventurant sur la courbe de ses fesses. Corvo sentait tous les muscles se contracter sous son contact. Il sourit quand il entendit Jessamine gémir : ses doigts étaient arrivés entre les cuisses, exerçant une légère pression pour la faire languir.

« Allonge-toi sur le dos. », murmura-t-il et sa reine obéit. Uniquement habillée d'ombres, dans toute sa féminité, Jessamine restait quand même l'Impératrice de sa vie, celle qu'il aimait. De jour, il la regardait avec tendresse, heureux à chaque fois qu'il pouvait la toucher, marcher à ses côtés. Mais de nuit, Corvo l'aimait avec un amour brûlant, autorisé à laisser ses désirs diriger ses gestes. Il commença à embrasser les seins de Jessamine, sentant les cuisses de sa femme enserrer sa taille.

Elle touchait les épaules de Corvo : il était aussi fort qu'il y a dix ans. Et elle savourait cette force : quand ils étaient seuls, il pouvait l'empoigner, la serrer dans ses bras comme un passionné, oubliant les titres et les règles de convenance. Bientôt, elle sentit les cheveux de Corvo effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Après les baisers, la langue vint se blottir entre les deux lèvres et Jessamine se cambra, un air ravi sur le visage, prête à fondre.

Un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans le couloir. Cassant l'étreinte des deux amants.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Corvo écarta la couverture, attrapa un pantalon et se rua hors de la chambre, l'épée au poing. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans le couloir mais la vision des ténèbres permettait au Protecteur Royal de scruter le lieu, et ceux au-delà. Quelques silhouettes féminines étaient à peine perceptibles.

Quatre gardes avaient rejoint Corvo.

« Seigneur Corvo, nous avons entendu du bruit.

— Il venait de là-bas. Bertram, restez près de la chambre de l'Impératrice, nous allons voir ce qui se passe. »

Le dénommé Bertram acquiesça et, silencieux, l'équipe avança : aucun obstacle ne leur barrait la route pour l'instant. Mais Corvo accéléra la cadence quand il comprit : les silhouettes cherchaient à entrer dans une pièce secrète. Une pièce où était retenue la prison de l'usurpatrice. Il se dirigea vers elles sans explications, suivi par les gardes.

« Sortez les revolvers. Utilisez-les si les intrus ne se rendent pas. », conseilla Corvo, tandis que lui n'était qu'avec son épée. Il se jugeait toutefois assez bon pour rivaliser avec des sorcières. Les silhouettes étaient parfaitement dessinées maintenant et en se collant à la porte qui les séparait, Corvo pouvait entendre les cambrioleuses.

« … Que tu es maladroite, Adela ! Ta mère a copulé avec un ours ?

— Tu peux la fermer : ta voix disgracieuse va attirer toute la garde !

— Ça suffit ! »

Elles murmuraient comme des serpents en colère, crachant leur venin. Corvo fit un signe à l'un des gardes qui ouvrit la porte et tint en joue les trois femmes qui étaient dans la pièce. Une lampe posée à leurs pieds projetait des ombres monstrueuses sur les murs, déformées par les trophées de chasse, collées aux portraits royaux.

« Plus un geste. »

Les sorcières levèrent aussitôt les mains, stoïques.

Elles étaient dociles, étrangement paisibles. Corvo redoutait que des épines ne leur soient envoyées en plein visage, il craignait une attaque surprise. Leur petit nombre était suspect : elles n'étaient que trois…

L'un des gardes tomba alors à terre, le torse transpercé par un pic qui se mit à fleurir, s'abreuvant du sang du mort pour donner vie à quelques bourgeons. Corvo le regarda avec horreur : le coup venait de derrière.

« Nous vous retournons l'ordre, messieurs : plus un geste. »

Une sorcière, le bras recouvert de lianes et de feuilles pointues, tendait la main vers eux, prête à tuer à nouveau. Derrière Corvo et les deux gardes vivants, Clara pouffait, excitée comme une enfant. Billie, Adela et elle avaient volontairement fait du bruit pour attirer la garde dans cette pièce restreinte. Elle attrapa la main de Billie et, un large sourire sur la face, elle murmure :

« Delilah, nous arrivons ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

**NOTE**

Je n'ai pas un plan précis pour cette fanfiction, mais si vous voulez une idée pour le nombre de chapitres, Entre les Vagues aura une dizaine de chapitres. Quant à la fin, elle est encore assez floue ! Voyons déjà comment l'histoire va évoluer.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Billie n'avait jamais vu autant de luxe de ses propres yeux. La pièce n'était pourtant qu'un petit fumoir qui accueillait deux fauteuils et une table basse. Des tableaux ornaient les murs alors que les détails du papier peint bleu étaient déjà très riches. Une fresque murale, taillée dans de l'amarante, s'étendait en une longue ligne, représentant une scène de la vie aquatique : les baleines, les poissons et les pieuvres en bois étaient figés entre les algues et les coquillages. Le travail était tellement soigné que les animaux semblaient vivants, prêts à se déplacer au fond de cette mer violette.

Billie n'avait pas sa place, pas plus que Claudia ou Adela. Cette dernière tenait du bout des doigts un verre qui avait plus de valeur que tous les repas qu'elle avait mangés dans sa vie. Adolescente maltraitée qui avait fui l'orphelinat, son visage de porcelaine portait encore quelques cicatrices et, lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche, un trou béant figurait à la place de la canine tombée l'an dernier.

« Prêtes ? »

Son bras tremblait. Toutes les trois étaient novices, mais c'était bien Adela qui manquait le plus d'assurance. Billie jeta un regard à Claudia : elle respirait avec difficulté, sa poitrine écrasée par son corset à chaque inspiration nerveuse et rapide. Billie, quant à elle, sentait l'adrénaline se mêler avec aisance à son sang : habituée aux délits, ses veines connaissaient déjà ce rythme cardiaque si particulier.

« Pour Delilah. », murmura Claudia.

Et le verre éclata contre le carrelage.

Les morceaux effleurèrent leurs chevilles et griffèrent le sol. Les sorcières regardaient les débris luire sous la flamme de la lampe, guettant le moindre son. Elles n'entendaient que leur respiration. Billie s'humecta les lèvres et toutes les trois se crispèrent alors : il y avait enfin de l'agitation dans le couloir.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ce que tu es maladroite, Adela ! Ta mère a copulé avec un ours ?

— Tu peux la fermer : ta voix disgracieuse va attirer toute la garde !

— Ça suffit ! »

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur quatre hommes armés.

« Plus un geste. »

Billie aperçut l'ombre venimeuse de Blanche derrière eux et ne fut pas surprise quand un des gardes s'effondra, transpercé par un cône végétal. La sorcière se moqua d'eux, retournant l'ordre. Le sang versé donna de l'assurance aux novices : Claudia jubilait et Billie pouvait admirer le trou dans la dentition d'Adela.

La rousse lâcha la main de son amour et se saisit d'un ennemi pour le bâillonner. Quant à Billie, elle s'approcha du Protecteur Royal qu'elle avait reconnu. Malgré son âge, sa carrure totalement dévoilée ne laissait aucun doute : Corvo était un adversaire de taille. Cela ne l'effraya pas pour autant, elle qui avait déjà fait ses preuves en matière de combat, même contre des gardes d'élite.

De toute façon, il ne fallait que l'immobiliser…

Corvo sentit la main s'appuyer sur sa bouche tandis qu'un bras maintenait son cou. La sorcière face à lui ne prêtait aucune attention aux autres gardes : ses yeux d'un vert toxique le transperçaient _lui_. Son corps entier frémissait de haine. Corvo était celui qui avait enfermé Delilah et Blanche aurait aimé lui ouvrir la trachée.

« Eh bien, Protecteur Royal, un petit bruit de verre et vous voilà hors de votre lit, à peine vêtu. Nous qui avions prévu de détruire le mur, je n'ose imaginer dans quelle tenue vous seriez arrivé. »

L'ensorceleuse se mit à rire avec férocité. Corvo ne desserra pas les mâchoires : si les sorcières comptaient détruire le mur, c'est qu'elles ignoraient comment ouvrir le coffre qui contenait la peinture de Delilah. Un coffre qui ne s'ouvrait que lorsque l'on manipulait correctement la fresque murale : ce cadenas déguisé en élément du décor avait été conçu par Sokolov lui-même. Travail complexe et soigné, la combinaison, difficile à mémoriser, avait été reproduite sur un bracelet où l'ordre des algues et des animaux avait été taillé dans des perles d'ivoire. Et ce bracelet se trouvait près du lit de l'Impératrice.

Le garde que tenait Claudia se mit alors à hurler et ses genoux lâchèrent. Billie n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé : elle crut tout d'abord que Claudia, dans son enthousiasme, avait blessé l'homme, ne respectant pas le plan initial. Blanche eut exactement la même pensée et fusilla son disciple du regard.

Corvo profita du moment de confusion pour basculer en avant, emportant Billie dans son mouvement. La femme fut propulsée mais réussit à se ressaisir. Elle planta ses ongles dans la nuque de Corvo et atterrit sur ses genoux, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre pendant un court instant. Il réussit à la repousser en lui donnant un coup avec la poignée de son épée. Celui marqué par l'Outsider ne faisait jamais de démonstration de ses dons, mais la pensée de Jessamine confirmait que l'urgence était plus importante que la discrétion. Abasourdie, Billie sentit le corps de l'homme s'évaporer entre ses mains : Corvo venait de se téléporter au fond du couloir, échappant aux sorcières.

Adela et Claudia étaient dépassées par les gardes. L'otage de Claudia, qui avait simulé une douleur pour déstabiliser les assaillantes, frappa la pointe du canon de son revolver contre le front de sa geôlière. Quant à la plus jeune apprentie, elle était tombée après un croche-pied.

Toujours prompte à réagir, Billie reprit son couteau et se mit à attaquer comme une chatte furieuse les deux adversaires : elle voulait récupérer Claudia et Adela, sauver la femme qu'elle aimait et cette petite qui semblait perdue. La lame s'enfonça dans l'avant-bras du premier adversaire, libérant l'adolescente qui en profita pour fuir. Puis, la pointe de l'arme visa l'œil du second ennemi, glissant sur la pommette. Billie attrapa alors la main de Claudia et l'entraîna dans sa course. Elles avaient rempli leur part du contrat : faire diversion pendant que les sorcières chercheraient le code du coffre. Elle n'eut aucun regret à laisser Blanche se débrouiller.

Devant la porte de la chambre, Bertram était à terre : étranglé par du lierre qui semblait agir par lui-même, son visage commençait à être bleu et sa langue dépassait de ses lèvres. Assise dans le lit, Jessamine s'était armée du revolver qu'elle gardait dans sa table de chevet. Depuis l'attaque de Delilah, l'Impératrice était devenue son propre garde-du-corps, suivant l'entraînement de Corvo.

Trois sorcières étaient là, essayant de se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit tout en appréhendant les gestes de leur adversaire. Quand Jessamine aperçut Corvo, elle pointa l'arme vers lui, l'appela d'une voix puissante et pressa sur la gâchette. Vif, comme si le temps était plus lent dans sa situation, le bras de Corvo se releva et l'épée frappa la balle. La bille de plomb repoussée traversa les tempes d'une première sorcière et ne stoppa sa course que lorsqu'elle se coinça au fond du crâne d'une seconde, déchirant les replis du cerveau, brûlant ses dernières pensées.

L'ensorcelleuse restante se mit à hurler et se rua sur l'Impératrice, les ongles prêts à crever ses yeux. Corvo se téléporta vers l'ennemie et la saisit à la gorge, comprimant son cou au creux de son coude. Malgré la pénombre, Jessamine voyait les yeux de la sorcière exorbités, luisant de rage. Puis les paupières devinrent lourdes et cachèrent ce gouffre de haine. Sans ménagement, Corvo jeta la femme inconsciente par terre et prit Jessamine entre ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte.

« Je vais bien, Corvo. Je vais bien.

— Je sais. J'ai juste besoin de te tenir contre moi.

— Le tableau est… ?

— Toujours en sécurité. Mais visiblement, les secrets ne restent jamais cachés bien longtemps à Dunwall... »

Les gardes qui avaient accompagné Corvo arrivaient en s'assurant que l'Impératrice était sauve. Un comprimait la plaie de son avant-bras avec sa main, l'autre dissimulait son œil blessé. Ils informèrent leur supérieur que les intruses avaient pris la fuite. La nouvelle était mauvaise mais Corvo essaya de relativiser. Déjà, les trois femmes dans la salle n'étaient pas des sorcières, elles étaient certainement des novices, des appâts payés et, revenant avec un échec, elles seraient écartées des projets, voire éliminées. Quant à la sorcière qui avait tué un de leurs camarades, bien qu'elle s'était enfuie aussi, Corvo comptait bien faire parler celle qu'il avait assommée pour lui soutirer quelques noms. Ils se reverraient certainement.

« Belle initiative, Weldon. », Corvo félicita celui qui avait eu la brillante idée de faire diversion. Corvo était sincère, autrement, la nuit aurait été pire sans l'improvisation de son collègue. Il nota avec soin cet acte de bravoure et, si l'affaire devait arriver jusqu'au rédacteur du journal, Corvo s'assurerait que le nom de Weldon n'occupe pas seulement une malheureuse ligne dans une colonne, sans oublier celui mort au combat.

* * *

Jessamine trouva la nuit très longue : le sommeil était repoussé par les questions et les inquiétudes qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Son insomnie était partagée par Corvo qui s'approcha doucement vers elle. Ils étaient cachés sous les draps comme deux enfants qui redoutaient les sorcières, cherchant un abri dans les bras du tissu.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais refusé que je tue Delilah.

— J'ai un cœur trop tendre. », elle essayait de masquer sa gêne avec un peu d'humour. Pourtant, même dans le noir, Corvo savait qu'il aurait à creuser davantage pour connaître la vérité. À part le lien de famille qui liait sa femme à cette horrible ensorceleuse, il ignorait tout.

« Il pourrait y avoir un incendie dans cette pièce. Un tableau brûle beaucoup plus vite qu'un corps. Le bois, la toile, les produits dans la peinture…

— Non, Corvo. Je t'en prie. Tu as pourtant une sœur, toi aussi.

— Qui n'a jamais envoyé de mercenaires pour m'assassiner. »

Jessamine lui tourna le dos avec un soupir fatigué. Elle ne résista pas quand Corvo glissa sa main entre les siennes, se calant dans ces paumes chaudes.

« Delilah est ta sœur et elle souhaite prendre ta place sur le trône. Je peux comprendre que tu refuses qu'elle soit exécutée, mais tu fais preuve de bien trop de clémence à son égard. »

L'Impératrice resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Corvo.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

— Petite, j'ai été cruelle avec Delilah. »

Il ne la pressa pas de questions : si Jessamine acceptait d'ouvrir un des coins de ce cœur tendre, il laisserait le vent des mots pousser la porte pour lui.

« C'est d'une stupidité… Delilah et moi jouions très souvent ensemble sans que cela ne dérange personne. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai voulu m'amuser avec des figurines en cristal qui appartenaient à ma grand-mère. Delilah était moins enthousiaste mais elle a accepté d'y prendre part : j'avais choisi un beau navire et elle une pieuvre. On imaginait que la pieuvre voulait monter à bord. », expliqua Jessamine, nostalgique. Elle se souvenait comment les rayons avaient illuminé ces formes transparentes. Delilah et elle avaient été fascinées par les arcs-en-ciel qui dansaient sur le tapis cet après-midi-là. « J'ai ensuite décidé que la pieuvre ne pouvait pas faire partie de l'équipage, je lui ai arraché la figurine des mains et j'ai abattu le bateau dessus. Tout s'est brisé avec un horrible bruit et une servante est entrée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi : je savais que c'étaient des objets de valeurs et j'avais si peur. J'ai lâchement accusé Delilah. Personne n'a remis ma parole en doute alors que je m'étais coupée un peu le pouce. Je n'ai pas revu Delilah ensuite, mais je savais que sa punition avait été sévère.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu te sens responsable ?

— C'est idiot, je sais. Mais j'ai été peureuse et menteuse et ce souvenir me blesse encore, Corvo. Nous avons toujours élevé Emily pour qu'elle apprenne à être honnête et courageuse, si elle savait que sa propre mère avait été une odieuse petite fille…

— Jessamine, tous les enfants font des bêtises.

— Il y a une différence entre voler une pomme avant le repas et accuser quelqu'un qui se fera battre.

— Tu n'aurais peut-être pas menti si tu avais su les conséquences.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela allège ma faute.

— D'accord, Delilah a été injustement punie avec ton accusation, mais ton doigt était blessé. Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ait remarqué ? Les adultes doivent agir en faisant preuve de maturité avec les enfants. »

Corvo se souvenait d'une fois où Emily avait jeté un livre de leçon par son balcon. La jeune fille de onze ans prétendait ne plus savoir où elle l'avait posé mais le mensonge était un masque trop difficile à porter. Manquant d'assurance, Emily n'avait pas tenu plus de quinze minutes à l'interrogatoire de son père et avait fini par avouer, la mine honteuse.

« Et qu'a fait le grand Protecteur Royal dans sa vie pour connaître aussi bien les enfants et leurs vices ? », demanda Jessamine en se tournant enfin vers lui.

« Tu serais bien surprise. À quatorze ans, j'ai bu dans le verre d'un ivrogne. Il était trop saoul pour m'avoir remarqué mais on ne trompe pas un homme ivre concernant l'alcool : il a vu que son verre était moins rempli. J'ai réussi à lui faire croire que le cidre s'évaporait plus vite que l'eau et qu'il fallait vite boire le reste. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble : ils avaient partagé mille souvenirs, mille confessions, mille pensées, mais certaines restaient encore à découvrir. Corvo posa ses lèvres sur le front de Jessamine.

« Nous avons tous fait des bêtises, Jessamine. Cela ne fait pas de toi une personne horrible ou vile. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser : ceux qui ont blessé Delilah sont ceux qui l'ont exilée et punie sévèrement.

— Promets-moi que tu ne toucheras pas au tableau. Que je me sente coupable ou non ne change rien : ne tue pas Delilah, Corvo, je t'en prie. »

Il promit de ne pas mettre le feu à cette toile puisque son amour le lui demandait.

Le courrier du matin leur ajouta un peu de baume au cœur : Kirin Jindosh leur annonçait que leur fille était actuellement chez lui, en bonne santé. Sans les événements de la veille, Jessamine aurait pris un bateau pour Karnaca, accompagnée de Corvo. Mais l'attaque des sorcières les empêchaient de revoir Emily ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

L'Impératrice prit la plume et répondit aux demandes financières de Jindosh. Dans une petite valise, elle plaça du nécessaire de toilette, quelques chemises, des sous-vêtements et, confiante dans les aptitudes de l'Inventeur, ajouta deux pantalons. Avec un geste tendre, elle rajouta des piques à cheveux appartenant à l'héritière. Ces tiges d'ivoire toucheraient bientôt la chevelure d'Emily. La mère y déposa un baiser, espérant que ce contact arriverait jusqu'aux mèches de sa fille.

* * *

En attendant d'avoir un accessoire plus approprié, Emily coinça un stylo pour maintenir son chignon. Tant qu'il ne tombait pas dans l'eau, Jindosh ne lui dirait rien. Ou plutôt, il n'en saurait rien. Elle avait hésité avec d'autres outils qui étaient sur son bureau mais elle préférait ne pas y toucher. À l'aube, l'Inventeur l'avait prévenue qu'il serait absent pour la journée et qu'il ne serait pas rentré avant la tombée de la nuit. Il avait aussi répété son avertissement : que l'héritière ne s'aventure pas dans le manoir. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la sirène s'était baignée dans le lac souterrain et le propriétaire des lieux voulait s'assurer qu'elle se montrerait moins aventurière à l'avenir.

Pour le moment, sa seule preuve d'audace était d'être assise au bureau de Jindosh. Les mains croisées devant elle, le dos bien droit, Emily regarda le soldat mécanique qui se tenait à la gauche du bureau, statique.

« Soldat. Apportez-moi du thé. », Emily sursauta quand la tête d'oiseau se tourna vers elle. « Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je plaisantais. En plus vous ne pouvez même pas porter de tasse. »

Prenant soin de ne pas perturber l'ordre de cet univers de papiers, de vis et de loupes, Emily explora le lieu de travail de son hôte. Des feuilles étaient couvertes de calculs qui semblaient associer des mesures impossibles, passant de l'infiniment petit à l'infiniment grand. Il y avait des symboles qu'Emily ne reconnaissait pas et les résultats dépassaient, échappaient à sa compréhension. Par chance, Jindosh ne parlait pas seulement la langue des chiffres et elle trouva de la correspondance. Il y avait des réponses pour des clients souhaitant acheter ses créations, des listes de choses à faire. Jindosh avait noté quelque part qu'il devait régler la température du robot de l'eau dans la cuisine, trouvant son café ou son thé toujours trop chaud.

Emily trouva des documents attachés avec une sangle, un message posé dessus. La signature de Sokolov au pied de la page attira immédiatement son regard.

 _Mon cher Jindosh,_

 _Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis ton expulsion de l'Académie de Philosophie Naturelle, pourtant, je n'ai jamais oublié ton talent. C'est pourquoi j'ai parlé de toi à notre Impératrice et je pense qu'avec les bases que j'ai pu réunir et ton savoir-faire, tu pourras aider l'héritière._

 _Tu n'as jamais suivi les conseils d'autrui mais je tiens à te mettre en garde : je t'en prie, Jindosh, respecte les limites du bon sens et de l'éthique. Il s'agit de notre future Impératrice._

 _Anton Sokolov_

C'était une lettre plutôt courte mais qui permettait à la lectrice de savoir deux choses : que Jindosh était un ancien élève du professeur tyvien et qu'il avait été expulsé de l'Académie de Philosophie Naturelle. Emily aurait aimé savoir pourquoi mais à en juger par le ton du vieux professeur, il y avait certainement un rapport avec la moralité douteuse de Jindosh. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le scientifique avait délaissé aussi facilement l'idée des jambes mécaniques pour une greffe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il tienne ses engagements concernant son unique souhait : une donneuse parfaitement consentante.

Emily tomba ensuite sur un dessin. Même si ce n'était qu'une esquisse, c'était suffisant pour voir que Jindosh n'avait pas le talent de Sokolov. Le professeur tyvien était très expressif dans son art : ses portraits reflétaient une vision angulaire du monde tout en mariant les couleurs avec une harmonie unique. Si Sokolov favorisait les angles durs, Jindosh semblait préférer les courbes et les détails précis. Le crayon avait dansé une valse, laissant dans son sillage une queue de poisson tracée au plomb. Chaque écaille était un petit pont et elles habillaient tout l'espace, s'étendant sur un ventre de femme. Le portrait était incomplet, se contentant du sujet d'étude, mais Emily s'était reconnue, bien qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas aussi maigre.

À force d'être mesurée, pesée, argengraphiée, analysée, Emily avait fini par conclure que Jindosh connaissait mieux son corps que les hommes avec qui elle avait partagé son lit. Absorbé dans son travail, Jindosh touchait Emily comme un phrénologue tâte le crâne d'un criminel. Il l'analysait comme un zoologiste qui aurait découvert une nouvelle espèce animale. Tous ses contacts étaient mécaniques mais tout de même empreints d'un certain respect. Elle appréciait comment il lui demandait à chaque fois l'autorisation pour la porter, la déplacer. Cette étude prolongeait le plaisir qu'avait Emily d'être une créature mystique. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de contes monstrueux, de mythes fantastiques, son corps hybride composait sa propre légende.

La sirène avait commencé à se lasser de sa condition ceci dit : les chimères trompaient le regard des hommes le temps d'une cinquantaine de pages, Emily s'était amusée à jouer la naïade pendant seize longs mois. Même la plus espiègle des fées se serait ennuyée. Longtemps exilée du monde humain, la créature prenait plaisir à redevenir Emily Kaldwin, l'héritière du trône de l'Empire des Îles. Elle discutait souvent avec Jindosh, avait réadopté des gestes humains, des habitudes quotidiennes. La partie modifiée de son corps devenait plus supportable et bientôt, sa condition de sirène serait réduite au souvenir.

L'homme de science et l'héritière partageaient aussi bien les repas que les conversations, et si Emily avait remarqué que son hôte était plutôt bavard, il était surtout narcissique et ne présentait que le meilleur de lui-même. Elle connaissait peu de détails sur lui-même et elle souhaitait analyser à son tour cet être excentrique.

Soulevant le croquis, la sirène s'aperçut qu'un texte était écrit au dos.

" _Cher Kirin,_ " était la première ligne. L'expéditeur ne pouvait être qu'un proche ou une personne intime pour utiliser le prénom de l'Inventeur. Emily hésita mais la missive était si courte que ses yeux avaient déjà tout lu.

 _Cher Kirin,_

 _Il y avait une démonstration de tes soldats mécaniques près de chez nous, j'ai voulu y emmener notre mère mais elle a refusé. J'y ai assisté seul et j'ai été très impressionné. C'est peut-être trop tard pour te le dire mais je suis fier de toi._

 _Emil Jindosh_

La date était récente : Kirin Jindosh avait reçu ces compliments un mois auparavant. La jeune femme reposa la lettre avec précaution, la face dessin tournée vers elle. Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait du frère, aîné ou cadet, de l'Inventeur. Le ton éloigné de la missive ne traduisait pas un amour fraternel. Et si Jindosh avait utilisé le papier pour brouillon, il était peu probable que ces compliments lui fassent réellement plaisir. Avec sa tendance très prononcée pour le travail, Emily avait presque oublié que Jindosh pouvait avoir une famille et les soucis qui vont avec.

* * *

« Mon cher Jindosh ! »

Jindosh grimaça un sourire : il détestait qu'on précède son nom de ce "cher" tellement exubérant. Rares étaient les personnes qui pensaient vraiment que l'Inventeur leur était _cher_. Au moins, le sourire du neveu de la baronne Finch semblait sincère.

« Mon _cher_ Finch. »

Un petit homme, rond comme une bonbonne, s'avança vers son invité. Jindosh eut presque à se pencher pour pouvoir serrer la main potelée d'Amos Finch. Quand un garde referma le grand portail, le fer se mit à gémir, interrompant le chant des oiseaux et le bourdonnement des insectes. Les nombreuses fleurs du jardin imitaient la palette de couleurs d'un peintre, égayant l'horizon de l'hôpital qui se dressait au-dessus.

« Vous arrivez à une heure tranquille, Jindosh : les médicaments ont été administrés et tous les patients sont bien tranquilles, adorablement tranquilles. »

Loin d'être médecin, Amos Finch était plutôt le bienfaiteur de l'Asile de Karnaca. Vaguement curieux quant aux sciences qui touchent l'esprit, Finch avait surtout été attiré par le prestige de la place de directeur. À chaque fois qu'il était appelé docteur Finch, la fierté le couronnait comme un empereur. Jindosh ressentait un certain mépris pour ce titre de valeur acheté comme un bien, mais il n'avait pas de rancœur contre Finch en particulier. Il le savait : l'argent était un dieu qui fascinait autant que l'Outsider. Et justement, Finch remarqua très vite la mallette qu'il tenait.

« Vous êtes venu avec quelques cadeaux ?

— Je ne viens jamais les mains vides, Finch.

— Toujours aussi courtois, Jindosh, tellement courtois, un vrai modèle que je devrais suivre ! Regardez-nous : nous avons commencé à discuter alors que nous sommes toujours dans les jardins ! Venez, nous allons savourer la vue splendide depuis mon bureau. Une vue magnifiquement splendide. »

Finch avait ce tic de langage qui le poussait à se répéter et amplifier afin de tuer le silence. L'absence de bruit semblait être une phobie.

Avant d'accéder au dernier étage du bâtiment et dominer Karnaca du regard, les deux hommes devaient traverser l'asile. À l'intérieur, les grandes fenêtres étaient dissimulées par des rideaux pour que la vive lumière de la région n'effraie pas les patients les plus sensibles. Peu de meubles comblaient le vide de cet immense hall : la sécurité s'accordait avec une modestie réservée.

Dans un coin, il y avait une cage en forme de cercueil. Lors de la dernière visite de Jindosh, l'Inventeur y avait vu un homme qui semblait aussi fort qu'un bœuf enfermé dans cette prison. L'aliéné avait tapé continuellement son front contre les barreaux jusqu'à ce que des marques s'impriment sur son crâne et il avait chanté des comptines obscènes que Jindosh avait pu entendre depuis l'étage supérieur. Mais tout était pour la sécurité du patient, la précieuse sécurité du patient selon le directeur. À chaque fois qu'un patient se comportait mal, horriblement mal, Finch avait le visage qui devenait rouge et il se mettait à bafouiller, déstabilisé par la honte. Jindosh avait toujours une irrépressible envie de rire quand il voyait le neveu de la baronne aussi anéanti par la gêne.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva, une infirmière avec une patiente âgée libérèrent la place. L'infirmière les salua avec respect et demanda à la malade de faire de même. La vieille femme, le regard vif, hocha la tête mais uniquement en direction de Jindosh, ignorant totalement le directeur de l'établissement.

Amos Finch ne mentait pas lorsqu'il vantait la beauté de son bureau et du paysage. La pièce avait été aménagée dans une véranda où les vitraux remplaçaient les tableaux et, les sous morceaux de verre coloré, Karnaca brillait. La mer devenait tantôt verte, tantôt violette, tantôt orange. Ses bâtiments, avec les façades rouges ou crème, jouaient avec les teintes, s'habillant avec des lumières variées. Il était à peine midi et le soleil faisait briller les flots au loin. Une brise agréable tournait sur le balcon, invitant les deux hommes à savourer ses étreintes fraîches. Jindosh s'installa dans un des fauteuils de cuir rouge qui étaient protégés sous un auvent. Il garda la mallette près de lui, faisant comprendre à son potentiel vendeur que les affaires n'étaient pas encore conclues. Finch versa du whisky dans deux verres et ils trinquèrent.

« Vous vous doutez, Finch, que ce n'est pas uniquement par courtoisie que j'ai ramené un petit quelque chose. Comme je vous le disais dans mon message, j'ai un service à vous demander.

— Vous avez une nouvelle expérience en cours, Jindosh ?

— Effectivement. Vous me pardonnerez de ne rien pouvoir vous dire pour le moment : être dans le secret vous exposerait au danger.

— Au danger ? Quel danger ?

— Oui. Car si j'échoue, vous saurez que j'ai raté l'expérience et je ne supporte pas que mon ego meurtri ait des témoins. »

Finch se mit à rire avec son invité.

« Oh oui, ce serait un vrai danger ! Mais enfin, vous devez bien me dire de quoi vous avez besoin ?

— D'une patiente. Anonyme si possible ou une personne qui n'a plus aucune famille.

— Mais vous me la rendrez ?

— J'espère. C'est en tout cas mon but. Mais l'expérience risque d'être assez longue et aucune famille ne pourrait supporter une absence de deux semaines sans poser de questions. »

Songeur, Finch leva son visage. Les taches de couleur glissèrent sur sa peau et brouillaient son expression, la rendant indéchiffrable. Beaucoup de patients étaient des marginaux ou des membres exilés, et s'ils n'étaient pas orphelins, leur famille ne cherchait pas à les revoir. Toutefois, les proches payaient l'internement et certains versaient des sommes astronomiques : quand ils ne pouvaient pas aimer avec le cœur, ils aimaient avec des pièces. De plus, comme tout bon noble, Amos Finch était allergique au scandale, mais il pouvait faire confiance à Jindosh sur ce point : toutes les rumeurs sur le compte de l'Inventeur n'avaient jamais été prouvées. Lui-même n'avait jamais osé demander au concerné lesquelles étaient vraies et lesquelles étaient fausses d'ailleurs.

« Vous avez certainement besoin d'une caution. », remarqua Jindosh, tendant enfin la mallette vers Finch. Le directeur avait désormais le droit d'ouvrir la chemise et d'inspecter le contenu : il y avait beaucoup d'argent. Mais en plus de la couleur fascinante des lingots, il y avait une opportunité à la clé.

« Ceci dit, mon échec serait bénéfique pour vous, Finch, car cela m'obligerait à revenir chercher un autre sujet et il suffirait de deux autres sommes comme celle-ci pour pouvoir vous offrir un de mes soldats mécaniques. »

Cette précision remplissait de joie le directeur. L'Asile Karnaca n'avait pas vraiment besoin de soldat mécanique, d'autant que la machine pourrait effrayer quelques résidents, mais le plaisir de posséder un de ces oiseaux tueurs était un moyen d'exposer sa richesse. Le soldat serait sublime dans un coin du bureau : inactif, ce serait un élément de décoration original, le bois d'olivier serait survolé par les rayons colorés, le métal serait égayé. Et en cas d'intrusion, le robot défendrait Finch.

Le petit homme se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Jindosh, lui attrapant la main pour la serrer.

« Marché conclu, mon cher Jindosh, marché conclu ! »

Encore ce cher. La somme versée serait majoritairement remboursée par Jessamine Kaldwin, mais quant à sa patience, elle serait épuisée. Jindosh espérait que son temps ne serait pas perdu.

« Venez, que vous me disiez quelle patiente correspondrait à vos projets. »

* * *

Emily faisait rouler le fauteuil jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle avait fini par se lasser de faire plusieurs tours au dernier étage de ce laboratoire et il n'y avait plus rien à explorer. De plus, midi approchait et elle comptait bien se servir en cuisine.

La jeune femme était impressionnée par le silence ambiant : quand Jindosh était présent, ses monologues étaient les signes de vie de la demeure. À présent, elle n'entendait que les courroies, les engrenages et les câbles. Tous les organes du manoir, autrefois discrets, résonnaient sous les planchers et derrière les murs.

Malgré les mises-en-garde, Emily voulait profiter de l'absence de Jindosh pour découvrir un peu les lieux. Elle s'arrêta donc à l'étage des invités. Les grilles de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un salon au sol en verre, ce fameux sol en verre sous lequel elle avait nagé. La visiteuse percevait mieux les objets maintenant : une harpe, un piano, des chaises, des tables prêtes à accueillir un buffet. Bien plus petit que la salle de réception de Dunwall, certes, mais la pièce était plus lumineuse. Il y avait un charme dans cette demeure qui séduisait Emily. Elle bougea les roues de son fauteuil quand un soldat mécanique surgit juste devant elle, déployant ses lames en geste de menace.

« _Profil identifié : Emily Kaldwin. Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Seuls le laboratoire et la cuisine sont accessibles pour vous._ »

Les lames dissuadèrent Emily d'insister. Avec des jambes, elle aurait fait une glissade sous la machine ou l'aurait survolé d'un bond, mais avec sa queue de poisson, la sirène serait opérée avant l'heure. Elle soupira et retourna dans l'ascenseur, tirant la langue à la machine.

« Vous avez oublié le titre de noblesse, c'est Lady Emily Kaldwin. »

Dans sa tête, elle prévoyait déjà d'aller explorer la chambre de Jindosh : ce lieu ne lui était pas interdit et il y avait un mécanisme qu'elle aurait aimé apprendre à manier, juste pour le plaisir de le contredire quant à ses capacités intellectuelles.

* * *

« Celle-ci est originaire de Tyvia, elle est arrivée à Karnaca il y a vingt ans pour prendre du repos mais son état a empiré et elle n'est jamais rentrée chez elle. »

La patiente était celle qui avait salué Jindosh dans le hall. À nouveau, son profil stoïque était uniquement tourné vers l'Inventeur. Elle possédait ce teint blanc des natifs de Tyvia que le climat de Serkonos n'avait pas réussi à modifier. De même que ses yeux avaient la couleur des mers glacées et cette lucidité qui ne s'accordait à aucune névrose. La vieille femme fixait ainsi tous les visiteurs dans l'espoir qu'un jour on remarque qu'elle était maîtresse d'elle-même, mais si Jindosh était un excellent observateur, il n'était pas altruiste. Il savait que des personnes saines d'esprit étaient enfermées ici parmi des aliénés, tout comme il savait que des orphelins étaient maltraités dans des refuges, comme il savait que des jeunes femmes hospitalisées étaient violées par leurs propres médecins. La misère du monde le laissait indifférent.

« Mais j'imagine qu'un sujet jeune serait préférable ?

— Un sujet jeune a plus de chance de survivre à l'expérience, oui. »

C'était l'heure des travaux manuels à l'hospice, creusant l'appétit avant le déjeuner. Des jeunes filles maigres comme des brindilles faisaient de la couture, le visage sans expression, mais apaisé. Drogués au laudanum, les patients avaient le droit de manier des outils pointus ou tranchants, mais dès les effets passés, tout serait soigneusement rangé dans des casiers cadenassés. Un vieil homme dessinait sur une planche en bois. Il essayait de mettre le bout du pinceau dans sa bouche mais une infirmière l'en empêchait à chaque fois, lui répétant qu'il mangerait plus tard. L'artiste flottait dans sa chemise et Jindosh n'était pas sûr qu'il mangeait à sa faim.

L'Inventeur aperçut une patiente avec une morphologie proche de celle d'Emily : une grande blonde qui enfilait des perles sur un fil. Elle avait un regard doux et, de temps en temps, elle levait son collier sous son nez pour imiter une moustache et faisait rire ses voisins et le personnel.

« Celle-ci serait très bien.

— Je ne sais plus son prénom, Agnes ou Irene ? J'ai un doute…

— Peu importe son identité, Finch, tant que sa famille, si elle existe encore, ne demande pas de ses nouvelles toutes les semaines.

— Ça, par contre, j'en suis certain : elle n'a qu'une tante qui habite au nord de l'île. Elle a plus de cinquante ans et se déplace peu. »

L'inconnue regarda Jindosh et recommença à mimer une moustache avec un grand sourire. Ses iris totalement délavées ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Elle n'avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Abandonnée et étourdie, elle serait parfaite.

« Des infirmiers vous l'apporteront demain matin chez vous. Nous nous verrons après-demain chez Breanna Ashworth de toute façon, lors de sa réception, vous me donnerez quelques nouvelles, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Bien sûr. Au passage, vous penserez à verser un petit quelque chose aux infirmiers, histoire de payer leur silence.

— Oui, oui, effectivement, il faut payer leur silence. »

* * *

Emily actionna le levier une première fois. Le centre de la pièce tourna, des meubles furent remplacés par d'autres, s'adaptant à la nouvelle fonction du lieu. Elle fit bouger le mécanisme à nouveau et à force, elle reconnaissait une chambre, une salle de bains ou un bureau. Par contre, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'utilité de ce caroussel.

« Combien d'après-midi d'ennui avant d'inventer ça ? »

Le soldat derrière elle semblait en état de veille mais Emily s'en moquait : actif ou non, les automates ne lui répondaient jamais. Elle s'amusait quand même à leur parler.

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit que ce n'était pas pratique pour aller aux toilettes pendant la nuit ? »

Emily manipula le levier plusieurs fois pour mémoriser ce qui changeait. Si les murs apparents se modifiaient, les renfoncements aussi et la jeune femme suspectait la présence de certains passages secrets. Handicapée par ses jambes, Emily devait reporter l'exploration plus approfondie pour plus tard.

Son fauteuil avança jusqu'à une galerie d'argengraphies. Elle connaissait l'invention mais elle n'avait jamais vu autant de clichés au même endroit. L'héritière n'avait visité que les larges de Serkonos et ses courants marins, là, elle découvrait des rues, des visages, des maisons, des tranches de vie. Emily espérait être aussi proche de son peuple que l'était sa mère et elle observait attentivement les images. Afin de mieux voir celles accrochées plus haut, la sirène quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau. En s'appuyant, elle activa malencontreusement l'audiographe.

« _Lady Kaldwin est un sujet très intéressant._ », la nommée sursauta, presque persuadée que Jindosh était revenu et venait de l'appeler. Quand elle comprit qu'un enregistrement venait de se lancer, elle expira longuement pour calmer son cœur affolé.

« _Je n'avais jamais étudié de femme poisson et je regrette de devoir l'opérer au lieu de la disséquer : c'est un cas unique et j'aurais aimé la conserver comme elle est à présent. J'ai quand même des engagements à tenir… Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle s'était sentie abandonnée dans la mer, mais Lady Kaldwin semble oublier qu'elle a sa famille pour la soutenir. Une jeune noble comme elle ne s'imaginait certainement pas vivre une telle situation où il n'y a ni luxe, ni étiquette._ », Emily se sentait vexée. Jindosh semblait ressentir une certaine rancœur contre les personnes bien nées. Maintenant, plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se rendait compte que le nom de Jindosh ne lui disait rien : il y avait de ces noms reluisants comme les Boyle ou les Bunting, puis il y avait des familles plus discrètes comme les Ramsey. Pourtant, elle avait beau se remémorer toutes ses leçons, le patronyme Jindosh ne ressortait jamais. Le manoir, l'aisance de vie, les contacts, la place à l'Académie, tout cela était accessible parce que Kirin Jindosh avait dépassé ses contemporains juste avec son esprit. « _J'ai cru qu'elle me lasserait, mais c'était avant que je sois inspiré pour une autre idée la concernant : au lieu de prothèses mécaniques, une greffe serait tout à fait possible. J'ai déjà réussi à réunir les deux parties d'un corps mort, il faudrait que j'essaie sur un sujet vivant pour être sûr que l'expérience avec Lady Kaldwin soit réussie. Le Protecteur Royal était sans équivoque : la mort de sa fille provoquerait la mienne. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis confiant et Lady Kaldwin est redevenue un sujet fascinant._ »

La jeune femme restait songeuse : elle pensait que Jindosh était un inventeur, un ingénieur qui ne s'occupait que d'engrenages ou de boulons, visiblement, il s'improvisait comme chirurgien également. Elle se demandait jusqu'à quel point cet homme pouvait être amoral. Et quand il avait réuni les deux parties d'un cadavre ?

* * *

Breanna Ashworth était une femme élégante. Billie ignorait si cette grâce était une apparence modelée par des sortilèges, mais malgré les mauvaises nouvelles rapportées, la conservatrice resta digne. Son visage était penché sur la liste des invités à sa réception prochaine, ne trahissant aucune expression. Les trois novices et Blanche se tenaient en rang devant la directrice, juste sous un lustre imposant. Parmi les tableaux, une chouette empaillée les observait avec ses yeux qui ressemblaient à deux lunes jaunes. Une odeur de fleurs, un mélange subtil entre le jasmin et le chèvrefeuille, embaumait l'air mais Billie n'apercevait aucune plante. Peut-être le parfum de Breanna.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

— Claudia a blessé un garde alors qu'il ne fallait que les immobiliser le temps que nos sœurs récupèrent le bracelet pour avoir la combinaison. »

Claudia en resta suffoquée mais n'osa pas contredire sa supérieure devant Breanna. Déjà pâle, son visage était à présent livide.

« Si vous me permettez de vous donner ma version, dame Ashworth ? »

Malgré le ton poli, Billie avança d'un pas, ne laissant pas le choix à la conservatrice. Breanna lui donna la parole.

« Claudia n'a rien fait. Le garde a fait semblant d'être blessé pour nous déstabiliser. Le Protecteur Royal, que je tenais, en a profité pour s'enfuir. Nous avons dû nous battre avec les deux gardes restants et même s'ils étaient inférieurs en nombre, nous avons été dépassées. Claudia et Adela n'ont jamais eu à affronter des gardes.

— Et comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ?

— J'ai toujours un couteau sur moi. Pas grand chose et qui ne peut pas rivaliser avec une épée mais bien utilisé, c'est une arme efficace. En attaquant les deux gardes, j'ai ouvert la voie pour que Claudia et Adela arrivent à s'enfuir. C'était un combat inégal et je ne voulais pas qu'elles soient tuées bêtement. »

Breanna haussa ses sourcils et regarda Blanche. La sorcière confirma avec un hochement de tête : elle avait été surprise par la réactivité de Billie pourtant si morne et discrète d'habitude.

« Tu as protégé tes sœurs. Rappelle-moi ton nom ?

— Billie Lurk.

— Blanche, qu'en est-il de nos autres sœurs ? »

La sorcière cessa de mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour répondre :

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai préféré suivre également Billie car je me doutais qu'elles auraient besoin d'aide pour quitter la Tour de Dunwall. Je suis la seule à posséder des pouvoirs et nous avons pu fuir toutes les quatre. Je ne sais pas si le Protecteur Royal a exécuté nos sœurs ou si elles sont retenues captives. »

Un silence gênant passa. Billie entendait les visiteurs du Conservatoire Royal qui exprimaient combien ils étaient enchantés par les merveilles observées. Elle-même adorait le lieu et le bureau de la directrice de l'établissement était un vrai musée à lui-seul. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour admirer les argengraphies et la multitude d'encyclopédies qui était conservée derrière Breanna.

« Je suis très déçue, Blanche. », sa voix était glaciale et une rupture amoureuse aurait été moins douloureuse pour Blanche. La jeune sorcière baissa la tête, ses épaules étaient avachies : le poids de la culpabilité remplaçait la pression du lustre au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je le suis aussi, dame Ashworth. Et j'attends la première occasion pour me racheter. »

La conservatrice les congédia mais demanda à Billie de rester encore un peu. Ce qui piqua Claudia : la jeune femme jeta un regard empreint de jalousie à sa supérieure, un regard qui lui échappa et elle se détourna très vite, dissimulant sa peine. Elle souhaitait être la favorite de Breanna et Delilah _avec_ Billie. Mais il était hors de question que son amante reçoive des faveurs sans elle.

Billie s'approcha du bureau. Breanna ne l'avait jamais remarquée : trop discrète, trop effacée, cette novice ne s'était jamais impliquée dans quoique ce soit. La conservatrice nota une certaine rigidité dans les traits de cette femme qui ne semblait pas connaître la peur. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait jamais repéré cette apprentie ?

« Pourquoi as-tu aidé tes associées ? », Breanna disait associée et non pas sœur comme tout à l'heure. Billie se doutait qu'il y avait une intention derrière : paraître détachée pour ne pas l'influencer.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'Adela perde la vie cette nuit-là, ç'aurait été injuste alors qu'elle a laissé une vie de misère derrière elle pour aller de l'avant.

— Et pour Claudia ?

— Parce que je l'aime. »

Breanna nota comment Billie se justifiait pour avoir sauvé Adela, alors que pour Claudia, la raison était brève : l'amour. La conservatrice était née dans une famille riche en fortune mais pauvre en affection. Appartenant au sexe faible, Breanna Ashworth n'était qu'une candidate à marier, un utérus à produire des héritiers, une décoration vivante de salons mondains. Elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir fui ce monde doré, découvrant des joies plus intenses dans les bras de Delilah. Un jour, Delilah lui avait dit combien elle aimait ce côté romantique, un côté que Breanna tentait de cacher par habitude sociale mais elle savait combien elle était sentimentale.

La réponse de Billie la comblait et elle se mit même à sourire, surprenant la novice.

« Je vois. Tu dois comprendre pourquoi je souhaite libérer Delilah alors. »

Billie avait imaginé que les sorcières cherchaient à libérer leur maîtresse pour la placer sur le trône, mais Breanna était visiblement motivée par des sentiments puissants. Billie tuerait quiconque s'attaquerait à Claudia, Breanna ferait de même pour Delilah. Mais la novice était moins romantique que sa supérieure : elle était plus passionnée, plus ardente et plus mutilée surtout. Les déceptions passées et les changements de Claudia l'avaient désillusionnée quant au sujet de l'amour.

Si la sorcière avait voulu lui donner plus d'importance dans ses plans, Billie aurait réfusé. Par chance, Breanna ne lui proposa rien et l'autorisa à partir.

Claudia l'attendait au coin du couloir, un sourire étira ses lèvres : elle était soulagée que l'entretien fut si court finalement. Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Billie et l'embrassa sous l'oreille. Les cheveux noirs portaient encore quelques traces de sel, souvenirs du voyage en bateau pour revenir à Karnaca.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je t'ai protégée.

— Et tu as répondu quoi ?

— Que je t'aimais. »

Pendant un instant, Billie retrouvait l'ancienne Claudia. Les taches de rousseur, indices d'innocence, les cheveux roux, preuve de la passion. Elles s'embrassèrent en liant leurs doigts.

« J'ai cru un instant qu'elle allait faire de toi une sorcière, une favorite.

— J'ai cru aussi, mais j'aurais refusé. »

Claudia brisa l'étreinte, interloquée.

« Pourquoi ?

— Ce n'est pas mon combat, Claudia. Ce que Breanna ressent pour Delilah, je peux le comprendre, mais je n'aimerai ni l'une, ni l'autre. Si je suis là, c'est parce que toi tu as voulu les suivre. Mais il n'y a que toi qui compte. »

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Claudia. Elle admirait le geste de Billie, celui de la sauver par amour. Mais si son implication n'allait pas plus loin, alors il n'avait aucun sens.

« Billie. Si je deviens une sorcière, si je deviens une favorite, m'aimeras-tu encore ? »

Les deux femmes croisèrent les bras en même temps, inconsciemment.

« J'espère. », ce fut sa seule réponse. Sans attendre de réaction, Billie tourna les talons.

* * *

Jindosh était accoudé au balcon intérieur : il se doutait qu'Emily serait encore dans le lac souterrain. La sirène semblait apprécier ce coin avec les remous des cascades et la proximité avec la nature.

« Voulez-vous bien remonter, Lady Kaldwin ? J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

La créature s'approcha du bord, essora ses cheveux et s'essuya avant d'enfiler sa chemise. Juste à l'aide de ses bras, elle gravit les pierres et passa par-dessus la rambarde. Ce n'est qu'en retrouvant sa place dans son fauteuil roulant qu'Emily aperçut une valise près de Jindosh. Une valise qui lui appartenait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des affaires à vous qui sont arrivées aujourd'hui. »

L'émotion vive, Emily ouvrit la boîte et observa les objets dedans. Ce n'étaient que des vêtements, des produits de soin, des futilités mais la sirène retrouvait chaque jour un peu plus de son humanité perdue. Elle brandit un des pantalons.

« Vous vous êtes montré assez prétentieux pour dire à ma mère d'envoyer des pantalons ?

— Non. », répondit l'Inventeur, surpris. « C'est de sa propre initiative, mais je suis très flatté. »

Emily fouilla un peu plus dans les affaires et rit : elle avait de quoi se brosser les dents, s'occuper de ses ongles, se parfumer et s'épiler. Décidément sa mère avait pensé à tous les détails. Une héritière avait une image à soigner et l'Impératrice veillait à l'apparence de sa fille.

« Maintenant que vous avez de quoi vous occuper, vous cesserez de venir ici ?

— Non. J'aime beaucoup me baigner dans ce bassin et il n'y a pas de danger, je respecte vos consignes. Mais vous avez peut-être peur que je comprenne les mécanismes du manoir et que je l'explore davantage ?

— Je n'ai pas peur de l'impossible. »

Elle se mit à rire et fut surprise de voir que c'était sans méchanceté.

« Il est probable que j'utilise votre salle de bains maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas frivole, je n'y passe jamais deux heures. Je suis peut-être une noble mais je sais m'adapter aux situations. », Jindosh ne releva pas, ne comprenant pas l'intention dans cette précision. Habituée à cultiver une image, l'avis de l'Inventeur comptait et Emily voulait prouver qu'elle n'était ni fragile, ni délicate. Elle méprisait suffisamment les bourgeois indolents et apathiques, alors il était hors de question de leur ressembler.

Emily trouva un pique à cheveux et retira le stylo qui lui servait d'attache.

« Au fait, je peux vous rendre ceci. Il fonctionne encore, promis.

— Il me semblait que j'avais oublié de vous dire de faire comme chez vous, mais peut-être que je vous l'ai dit finalement ?

— La prochaine fois que vous vous absenterez, il faudra ordonner à vos soldats que le profil Emily Kaldwin ne doit pas toucher aux stylos ! »

Emily venait de finir de se coiffer. Elle aurait aimé avoir un miroir, juste pour reconnaître son profil.

« Je vais arrêter d'emprunter vos chemises aussi. Même si celle-ci me va plutôt bien, le noir est ma couleur.

— C'est la couleur de toutes les nobles de Dunwall. Quoique vous êtes moins austère. »

Jindosh reconnaissait qu'Emily était loin de l'héritière imaginée : elle était audacieuse et avait beaucoup d'humour, peut-être trop pour une future impératrice. Finalement, elle était certainement assez espiègle pour comprendre les énigmes de son domaine.

« Je m'applique pour ne jamais être appelée Emily la Morose. Mais racontez-moi votre journée : vous vous êtes renseigné pour me trouver une donneuse ?

— On vous appellera certainement Emily la Curieuse. », répondit Jindosh, portant la valise pendant qu'Emily faisait rouler son fauteuil. Il acceptait de laisser les effets de l'héritière dans sa salle de bains : cela prendrait trop de place dans le laboratoire et lorsqu'Emily aurait des jambes, la période de convalescence serait longue, l'obligeant à vivre au manoir quelques temps. Autant s'habituer maintenant à cette présence qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

« Cela me concerne après tout.

— C'est vrai. Mais chaque chose en son temps : avant de trouver une donneuse potentielle, je dois m'entraîner et essayer l'expérience sur un sujet à part. »

Au moins l'homme de science était honnête. Elle avait peur de le traîner sur ce sujet de conversation, se sachant incapable de jouer les ignorantes convaincantes.

« Vous voulez dire que vous allez découper un corps en deux et le recoudre ?

— Absolument.

— Vous avez beaucoup de connaissances en anatomie ?

— Plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

— Votre vie sexuelle ne compte pas, Jindosh. »

Jindosh s'arrêta, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

— Je plaisante ! Vous avez aussi été l'élève d'Anton Sokolov, n'est-ce-pas ? La différence entre nous, c'est que vous avez retenu vos leçons, moi, j'ai surtout retenu son humour grivois. Il a d'ailleur un peu déteint sur le mien…

— J'aurais pu reconnaître le registre, oui. Je ne pensais pas que notre future Impératrice était si…

— Libre ?

— Voilà.

— Vous êtes tellement sérieux tout le temps, il n'y a pas meilleure victime que vous pour ce genre d'humour. Mais peut-être que selon vous, les nobles n'ont droit qu'aux blagues subtiles et aux rires silencieux ?

— Votre humour ne me dérange pas, il m'a juste… surpris.

— Pardon. C'est que j'ai besoin de rire en ce moment, autrement je vais devenir folle à force de penser à cette opération.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir aussi mal : si la première tentative réussit, tout se passera bien pour vous.

— Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un alors ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici ?

— Elle arrivera demain.

— Et si l'expérience fonctionne, quand pensez-vous m'opérer à mon tour ?

— Dès que nous trouverons une donneuse. Je pense visiter quelques hôpitaux ou dispensaires. Déjà, je tenterai l'expérience demain. La directrice du Conservatoire Royal donne une petite soirée après-demain, je suis malheureusement obligé d'y aller, ce qui décale un peu, mais le jour suivant, je trouverai une paire de jambes pour remplacer votre queue de poisson.

— C'est tellement charmant, dit comme ça. »

Une fois dans la chambre, Emily activa elle-même le levier pour accéder à la salle de bains. Jindosh se doutait qu'elle avait déjà exploré cette partie mais il était déçu qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque. Pas l'ombre d'un compliment.

« C'est curieux : vous avez l'air de me mépriser parce que je suis née dans la plus haute classe sociale, pourtant je ne ressemble pas vraiment aux femmes de la noblesse, tandis que vous, vous vous comportez comme un noble à être toujours aussi guindé. Je réfléchissais pendant votre absence : Jindosh, ce n'est pas un nom qui a souvent marqué les fêtes luxueuses dans l'histoire, n'est-ce-pas ?

— C'est vrai, je viens d'une famille plutôt modeste.

— Et pourtant, vous voilà invité au Conservatoire Royal pour une soirée privée. À votre place, je réfléchirai déjà à une maladie contagieuse pour éviter d'y aller. », elle sourit, le poing sous le menton. « Voyez un peu le spectacle qu'on offre : l'homme modeste qui cherche à intégrer les hautes sphères de la société et l'héritière du trône qui est ravie de fuir les soirées mondaines. Quel contraste.

— Vous vous trompez complétement, Lady Kaldwin. Que pensez-vous de ce manoir ?

— Il faudrait déjà que je le visite. Mais votre soldat m'en a empêché. »

Jindosh repoussa le fauteuil et décida de montrer à Emily les parties que les visiteurs pouvaient voir. Sa demeure était bien au-dessus de ses conditions sociales : jamais un membre de sa famille n'aurait pu vivre dans un tel domaine sans les travaux qui l'avaient aidé à s'imposer parmi les plus fortunés.

La jeune femme pouvait enfin découvrir le salon et l'atrium qui était une sorte de musée personnel. Elle nota comment l'endroit pouvait être immense et pourtant si vide à la fois. Jindosh lui expliqua qu'il avait déjà organisé des enchères et des réceptions ici, à chaque fois dans l'unique but de présenter ses machines.

« Je ne cherche pas à intégrer les hautes sphères de la société, comme vous dîtes, je cherche à les dominer, à les mettre devant un fait : la richesse matérielle est une chose que l'on peut obtenir ou perdre en peu de temps, la richesse intellectuelle, par contre, reste un outil essentiel au monde. Pourquoi ai-je construit un tel manoir, d'après vous ?

— Parce que vous êtes tordu, Jindosh. », l'Inventeur se mit à rire : il avait l'habitude de cette réflexion, toutefois Emily n'avait pas cet air horrifié que les détracteurs adoptaient souvent.

« À part ce fait évident ?

— Si vous vouliez seulement exposer vos richesses, vous n'en auriez pas fait un labyrinthe mécanique. C'était pour le plaisir de construire quelque chose de complexe, pour montrer une richesse intellectuelle par la même occasion.

— Un hommage à l'ingénierie, tout à fait. Pour être absolument franc avec vous, je me fiche complètement de la politique et de ceux qui la dirigent depuis Dunwall. Que vous soyez la prochaine impératrice ou non m'importe peu.

— J'avais bien compris que vous ne m'aidiez pas par devoir social mais pour le challenge, oui.

— Au moins, vous ne vous bercez pas d'illusions. »

Elle observait les morceaux des anciens modèles des soldats mécaniques : les organes en métal étaient éparpillés dans des vitrines.

« Les sociétés ne sont pas éternelles et j'espère que les prochaines générations seront dirigées par les savants. Ce serait alors un monde totalement différent.

— Peu importe l'éthique ?

— Peu importe l'éthique. »

Emily devait reconnaître qu'elle adhérait à la vision de Jindosh : l'industrie envahissait même les campagnes les plus reculées, de plus, l'huile de baleine était une ressource qui commençait à manquer et l'empire aurait besoin d'esprits capables de trouver un substitut. La face du monde changeait et une ère nouvelle commençait. La révolution industrielle. En revanche, elle était contre le fait de faire passer la science avant l'humanité.

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Mais il y a une contradiction dans votre raisonnement : vos créations demandent un financement important, sans les fortunes matérielles, elles n'existeraient pas. Même le plus grand des génies est invisible sans les outils dont il a besoin. Vous avez beau mépriser les classes plus riches, sans elles, vous ne seriez jamais arrivé jusqu'ici, vos soldats mécaniques n'existeraient pas. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous avez besoin des richesses financières pour accéder aux richesses intellectuelles.

— Bien évidemment. L'argent n'est pas un mal en soi, Lady Kaldwin, c'est ce qu'il amène à faire ou comment il est dépensé. À titre d'exemple, j'ai été rendre visite au directeur de l'asile de Karnaca, cet imbécile ne sait même pas ce qu'est une idée fixe, et il est incapable de situer le lobe pariétal ou le lobe frontal. Il ne fera jamais avancer les sciences qui touchent au cerveau et il est pourtant directeur. »

Emily se retourna, le bras sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle était tentée de lui dire qu'il avait raison : le pouvoir devait se mériter et non pas s'acheter. Elle-même était hantée par son titre qu'elle voulait honorer. Mais l'avouer aussi franchement serait ridicule. Elle posa sa main sur son poignet et tenta une autre approche.

« Je sais que vous vous fichez que je sois la future impératrice ou non, mais peut-être que vous serez heureux de savoir que je partage votre point de vue. Si vous réussissez l'expérience, je me souviendrai de cette conversation sur le trône et peut-être qu'enfin, vous apprécierez un peu la politique de Dunwall.

— Vous essayez de rallier un premier sujet, Lady Kaldwin ?

— Oh vous savez ce que c'est, avec ces nobles : nous ne sommes jamais sûrs de rien à propos de leurs paroles. »

Il sourit, voulant la remercier mais se retenant de justesse : il ne voulait pas trop flatter la future impératrice.

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur le sol gras, la sorcière chantonnait dans une langue étrange. Elle avait les yeux fermés, son visage reflétait une grande sérénité.

« Hé. Ferme-la. »

Le garde feuilletait son journal. Son menton touchait presque sa poitrine, rendant sa voix encore plus bourrue que d'habitude. Il entendait toujours la mélodie de l'ensorceleuse à travers les barreaux de la cellule.

« Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule à la fin ? »

Roulant le journal, il frappa le rebord de la table avec, mais la femme ne l'écoutait pas, s'obstinant dans sa chanson. L'homme grogna.

« Vivement que le Protecteur Royal arrive pour t'interroger. Tu pousseras moins la chansonnette. »

Mais lorsque Corvo arriva, le garde l'accueillit avec un visage blême, voire cireux.

« Seigneur Corvo, je… je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer… »

Corvo regarda par-dessus l'épaule du geôlier et se figea. Au milieu de la cellule, le corps de la sorcière pendait. Il était impossible de se pendre dans les prisons de Dunwall : il n'y avait ni crochet, ni poutre et aucun matériel ne permettait ce geste. Mais là, un rosier venant de l'extérieur avait étendu ses branches jusque dans la cellule, les barreaux à la fenêtre ne représentant aucun obstacle. Les feuilles et les épines recouvraient totalement deux murs et le plafond, s'entortillant sur la pierre froide. La gorge de la morte était enroulée par un magnifique collier où des roses bleues s'étaient ouvertes, dissimulant comment la peau avait été percée par les dards végétaux. Mais les plantes ne pouvaient pas cacher le sang qui avait coulé jusqu'au sol, imbibant les vêtements de la sorcière : la trachée avait été déchirée par le poids du corps trop lourd pour l'étreinte.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'elles pouvaient faire ça, ces sorcières. », s'excusa le garde d'une voix plaintive, incapable de regarder la suicidée. « Je ne savais même pas.

— Comment est-ce possible ?! »

Mais la surprise de Corvo augmenta en s'approchant de la cellule. Derrière le cadavre, les fleurs s'étaient ouvertes et, il ignorait s'il devenait fou ou si c'était réel, les points bleus semblaient écrire "AH AH AH". Il aurait voulu donner un coup de poing dans un des barreaux pour exprimer sa colère, mais son étonnement était bien trop grand.

« Comment est-ce possible… »

Le Protecteur Royal aurait aimé lui soutirer des noms, des informations, mais la seule réponse qu'il pouvait obtenir de cette sorcière, c'était le curieux rire qui avait éclos sur le mur.

* * *

On aurait dit que le soleil s'était précipité vers l'horizon pour se cacher dans le Conservatoire Royal. Les étoiles dans le ciel étaient éclipsées par toute la lumière qui s'échappait des immenses baies vitrées, projetant des ombres impressionnantes dans les rues et accentuant la hauteur des séquoias. Claudia attendait que Billie termine de s'habiller. Elles s'étaient réconciliées, comme d'habitude, attendant la prochaine tempête. Claudia avait noué sa chevelure sous un petit chapeau haut de forme couvert de grappes de glycine. Une blouse noire bouffante et transparente sur les épaules tombait sur un pantalon blanc. Billie, quant à elle, avait opté pour une chemise qui imitait les nuances de la mer de nuit et un pantalon noir sobre. Elle terminait d'appliquer du bleu sur ses paupières.

« J'adore quand tu portes des teintes vives. Le bleu et le vert te vont au teint.

— Merci. »

Claudia tendit un collier à son amante. Un sautoir en argent, simple mais que Billie jugeait trop voyant.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en faire autant : nous n'aurons même pas le droit de dépasser le hall de toute façon.

— Je sais, mais ce collier t'irait vraiment bien. »

Billie accepta de la laisser passer le bijou autour de son cou. Claudia laissa glisser ses mains sur ses épaules fortes et déposa un baiser sur cette bouche crispée. La rancœur laissait encore un goût amer sur les lèvres.

« Allons-y. »

Claudia se détourna et Billie remarqua que la barrette en forme de branche de lierre commençait à se détacher, glissant vers la nuque piquetée de taches de rousseur. Elle retint Claudia et, d'un geste habile, la recoiffa, rehaussant l'accessoire. Les deux apprenties sorcières quittèrent leur appartement et marchèrent en silence vers le musée. Les nuits où le Conservatoire recevait n'étaient jamais tranquilles : elles pouvaient entendre les invités pépier comme des moineaux, les rires éclater comme des clochettes. Leurs oreilles percevaient même les morceaux de musique diffusées par des audiographes. Le violon poussait les silhouettes à danser dans la rue, les pieds préférant les pavés plutôt que l'herbe qui entourait le musée. Billie tenta de se faufiler vers les escaliers mais une femme assez plantureuse la heurta et la repoussa. Trébuchant, Billie se cogna contre un homme bien plus grand qu'elle.

« Pardon. »

Il l'aida à retrouver son équilibre.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il avait des yeux en amande qui lui donnaient un air félin, allure confirmée par sa moustache fine. Billie se sentait comme un rat face à un chat au regard métallique, elle s'éloigna donc rapidement.

« Mince, tu as bousculé l'Inventeur en Chef du duc Abele !

— Je n'ai bousculé personne, j'ai été poussée. Je ne m'amuse pas à trébucher sur les gens.

— Oui mais cet homme a une drôle de réputation.

— Je crois me souvenir de quelques rumeurs, mais franchement, Claudia, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. S'il cherche à me tuer juste à cause d'un accident, alors ce n'est qu'un sale con qui ne vaut pas mieux que les ivrognes dans les tavernes. »

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le musée. Les statues, couvertes de couronnes de fleurs, rivalisaient en flegme avec des serveurs qui tenaient à disposition des coupes de champagne. Les invités étaient nombreux, arborant leurs plus beaux atours : les tissus riches habillaient les corps, supportant des bijoux éclatants. Billie et Claudia, bien que jolies, préféraient faire profil bas dans cette foule. Certaines personnes avaient profité de l'événement pour s'improviser comme guide, d'autres préféraient faire une promenade nocturne pour savourer l'air doux.

Breanna Ashworth passait de groupe en groupe : l'hôtesse parfaite s'assurait que la soirée était au goût de tous. Un service à demander ? Elle écoutait. Un compliment à recevoir ? Elle souriait avec modestie. Ses doigts gantés effleuraient ceux qui la saluaient, à la fois disponible et inaccessible. La directrice du Conservatoire était vraiment une femme fascinante. Son regard croisa celui de Billie et la sorcière pencha la tête dans une révérence discrète mais respectueuse. Billie avait attiré ses bonnes grâces sans le vouloir. Puis la conservatrice se dirigea vers un duo où Billie reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait malencontreusement heurté. Visiblement, l'Inventeur en Chef ne semblait pas du tout en colère, tout au plus pensif, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'Inventeur en Chef cherche à me tuer. Il doit plutôt s'amuser à critiquer ceux qui l'entourent. Regarde l'air qu'il a.

— Je le comprends : tu as vu le chapeau de la femme à sa droite ? On dirait une poule enfoncée dans tuyau. Et cette couleur… c'est quoi ce mélange de rose et de vert ? »

Billie plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres, étouffant un rire qu'elle essaya de transformer en quinte de toux.

Si Jindosh arrivait à apercevoir la plupart des invités, Amos Finch avait plus de difficultés de son côté. Le directeur de l'asile espérait se rapprocher d'un des escaliers pour gravir quelques marches et avoir une meilleure vue. Breanna crut tout d'abord que l'Inventeur était seul et se rattrapa de justesse en tendant aussi sa main au petit homme.

« C'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir ce soir.

— Et c'est un véritable plaisir d'être accueillis par une personne de votre qualité, dame Ashworth. »

Breanna appela un serveur et offrit à ses invités de quoi boire.

« Pendant que j'y pense, docteur Finch, vous savez que j'ai toujours ce tableau de Millay que vous vouliez acheter.

— Oh oui, c'est vrai, c'est bien vrai, dame Ashworth. Je suis désolé, je pense que je vais encore repousser l'achat. N'hésitez pas à le vendre à quelqu'un d'autre si vous trouvez une meilleure offre, vous savez que je ne le prendrai pas mal.

— Bien sûr que non : je vous le garde jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la somme, le tableau ne changera pas pour quelques semaines de plus.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai commencé à économiser pour un autre chef-d'œuvre. Voyez-vous, notre ami Jindosh ici présent m'a fait un achat assez conséquent il y a peu et, encore quelques lingots dans la poche et je pourrais enfin m'offrir un de ces merveilleux soldats mécaniques.

— Oh toute cette technologie. Cette folie des machines me dépasse. », lança Breanna, avalant une gorgé de mousseux.

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous pouvez faire sans technologie, dame Ashworth. », demanda Jindosh, la fixant. La directrice n'était pas intimidée par ce regard de chirurgien et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent pour dessiner un sourire provoquant.

« Tout, Jindosh. Absolument tout. »

Une discrète joute verbale s'engagea entre les deux : la première rejetait l'utilité des machines, le second vantait les mérites de la technologie. Ils étaient trop loin pour que Claudia et Billie puissent les entendre.

« Tu penses que Breanna est en train de flirter avec l'Inventeur en Chef ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça face à un homme.

— Ça m'étonnerait. », répliqua Billie. « On voit bien que c'est un homme. Même si sa coupe ressemble vaguement à celle de Delilah, c'est vrai. Oh merde, tu as peut-être raison, elle va peut-être l'inviter pour un entretien privé. »

Dissimulées dans un coin, les deux femmes se remirent à rire. Les groupes autour blaguaient tant et parlaient si fort qu'elles étaient finalement plutôt discrètes. Mais à leur grande surprise, Breanna s'éloigna avec le petit homme, laissant Jindosh seul.

« Vraiment, vous êtes trop généreuse, dame Ashworth ! Vraiment trop généreuse, trop charitable. Comment puis-je accepter votre offre ?

— Allons, allons, docteur Finch. Vos patients vous prennent tellement de temps, je peux bien faire un geste pour vous céder ce tableau et vous offrir un réconfort. D'autant qu'il sera magnifique chez vous.

— Je pensais trouver un système pour accrocher des tableaux dans mon bureau de l'asile, il est très beau, comme vous le savez, mais il manque un peu de décoration.

— Surtout pas ! Les rayons du soleil abimeraient la peinture.

— C'est vrai ? »

Ils venaient d'arriver au second étage et les bruits des invités étaient coupés, pourtant, Amos Finch continuait de parler assez fort.

« Une peinture est une œuvre d'art dont il faut prendre soin, docteur Finch : c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le Conservatoire est aussi sombre, il faut protéger les trésors des rayons du soleil. Je vous donnerai les indications pour préserver cette merveille de 1848.

— Et je suivrai toutes vos consignes à la lettre. Absolument toutes. »

Breanna referma la porte de son bureau derrière elle, laissant son invité avancer au milieu du tapis. Il admira cette bibliothèque immense et songea qu'il devrait avoir la même. La sorcière gratta une allumette et alluma une longue bougie violette. D'étranges symboles étaient gravés dans la cire. Une odeur étrange se dégagea.

« Quel est ce drôle de parfum ?

— Oh pardon, c'est une bougie qu'un ami m'a ramené de Pandyssia. Ce serait l'odeur d'une baie ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais plus. C'est une fragrance très reposante je trouve. »

La sorcière attendait que le parfum envoûte l'invité. Amos Finch essaya de s'asseoir mais ne trouvant aucun siège, il tomba en arrière sur le tapis. Breanna s'approcha, le soutenant.

« Vous vous sentez mal, docteur Finch ? Le champagne était peut-être trop fort, et puis toutes ces marches vous ont épuisé…

— J'ai la tête qui tourne. », sa voix était plaintive.

La bougie ne venait pas du continent lointain mais avait été concoctée par Breanna elle-même. Dans la cire avait été mélangée une décoction magique qui arrivait à délier la langue des plus sensibles, leur amenant à avouer n'importe quel crime. La sorcière aimait entendre des secrets, surveillant tout ce qui se passait à Karnaca pour mieux planter ses griffes dans cette région. Assurer son autorité à Serkonos, c'était maintenir une place sûre pour le retour de sa reine.

De plus, son intuition la poussait à découvrir ce que Jindosh préparait : l'Inventeur en Chef gardait toujours jalousement ses créations et ne les vendait qu'à un prix renversant, Jessamine Kaldwin elle-même n'aurait pas pu acheter plus de trois soldats mécaniques. Qu'est-ce que Jindosh avait pu acheter à ce prétendu aliéniste ? Qu'est-ce que l'asile possédait qui manquait au scientifique ?

« Inspirez profondément, docteur Finch, c'est un petit vertige qui va passer. Avez-vous mal au cœur ?

— Non, je crois que ça va.

— Ce n'est pas le champagne alors, c'est certainement les marches. Allez-y, inspirez, inspirez. Bien. Respirez calmement, votre vertige va passer. Vous avez les idées claires ?

— Oui.

— Qui suis-je ?

— Breanna Ashworth, directrice du Conservatoire Royal. », ses réponses étaient prononcées sur un débit monocorde. La victime était hypnotisée.

« Et qui êtes-vous ?

— Amos Finch, directeur de l'asile de Karnaca.

— Et qu'est-ce que Kirin Jindosh vous a acheté ?

— Une patiente. Il voulait une femme jeune et sans famille proche.

— Dans quel but ?

— Il n'a pas voulu me dire, il a peur qu'un échec soit dévoilé.

— La patiente est-elle chez lui ?

— Oui, l'opération est un succès. Mais il n'a pas voulu me donner plus de détails, juste que ma patiente reviendra dans mon asile dans trois jours. »

Breanna tapota la joue de Finch.

« Vous avez l'esprit parfaitement clair, docteur Finch, ce n'est pas très grave. Continuez de respirer, le sortilège va passer. »

Elle laissa l'homme allongé sur le tapis, souffla la flamme de la bougie et ouvrit la fenêtre pour que le parfum se dissipe. L'enchanté serait libéré dans quelques minutes une fois que ses poumons auraient respiré un air plus pur.

« Je suis tellement navré, dame Ashworth, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

— Ne vous excusez pas, docteur Finch, un malaise peut arriver à n'importe qui. Restez ici autant que vous voulez. Dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, rejoignez-nous dans le hall. Et je vous promets de ne rien dire à personne sur le fait de dormir sur mon tapis. »

Breanna quitta son bureau et tenta de maîtriser un rythme tranquille. En revenant auprès de ses invités, elle aperçut Jindosh qui conversait avec quelques personnes. Mais c'est Billie qu'elle cherchait. Elle trouva son adepte près de l'entrée qui partageait une cigarette avec Claudia. La directrice lui demanda de la suivre un peu à l'écart.

« Billie, j'ai besoin de vous ce soir. Vous savez où se trouve le manoir de l'Inventeur en Chef ?

— Oui. Difficile de le louper vu comment il est visible.

— Allez-y tout de suite, je vous fais confiance pour une investigation. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il compte passer à cette soirée mais c'est un vrai oiseau nocturne et à moins de s'ennuyer, il ne partira pas avant deux heures du matin. Vous avez plus de cinq heures pour découvrir ce qu'il cache : son ami Finch m'a dit que l'Inventeur lui avait acheté une jeune aliénée pour une expérience.

— Est-ce vraiment surprenant quand on connaît la réputation du monsieur ?

— Pas vraiment, c'est la somme versée qui est surprenante : c'est un projet qui doit lui tenir à cœur, mais il travaille d'habitude sur des sujets mécaniques et non vivants. Et quand il touche à un corps humain, il ne se préoccupe pas de sa survie d'habitude. Il y a quelque chose de très bizarre, alors trouvez ce qui se passe.

— Je vous demande pardon, dame Ashworth, mais pourquoi moi ? Et seule ?

— Vous savez vous battre et vous êtes vive. Le manoir mécanique possède quelques pièges donc faîtes très attention, visez d'abord son laboratoire qui se trouve dans le solarium et étendez votre recherche si vous ne trouvez rien. Malheureusement, cette partie de sa demeure est gardée loin du regard des autres et je n'ai pas plus d'informations. Je veux que vous reveniez auprès de moi saine et sauve. Je vous fais confiance. »

Billie aperçut l'air contrarié de Claudia qui tirait nerveusement sur la cigarette.

« J'y vais tout de suite. »

* * *

Billie connaissait quelques histoires qui s'étaient composées autour de l'esprit tordu de l'Inventeur, mais elle ne le savait que trop bien : les rumeurs étaient toujours tissées par de mauvaises langues et elles ne reflétaient pas toujours la vérité. Seulement une petite partie la plupart du temps.

Armée de son couteau et autres accessoires pour faciliter son infiltration, Billie décida de passer par le toit de la demeure, faisant un tour de la propriété depuis le sommet. Le solarium ressemblait à une falaise ronde, se dissimulant parmi les arbres. Privilégiant l'équilibre plutôt que la rapidité, Billie prenait garde où elle posait ses pieds, autrement, la chute dans les vallées boisées serait fatale. Des lampes étaient allumées, indices d'activité. Elle s'orienta vers les zones sombres, les parties endormies de la demeure.

Billie découvrit un large balcon ouvert et s'y glissa. Des tables, des chaises longues… Tout était présent pour se prélasser devant un paysage qui devait être splendide. Soit ce coin confort était destiné aux invités, soit Jindosh le gardait pour lui. Des volets en métal empêchaient Billie de voir la pièce voisine et de confirmer ses soupçons. En se penchant par-dessus la rambarde, elle aperçut le solarium.

« Parfait. »

Prenant appui sur un conduit, Billie accéda au bâtiment qu'elle visait. Une trappe rouillée résista pendant quelques instants mais en persévérant, l'espionne écarta le panneau en fer et se glissa à l'intérieur, trouvant un ascenseur face à une porte fermée à clé. Le battant en bois n'aurait pas résisté à deux coups de pied puissants mais tant qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était seule, Billie ne s'y risqua pas.

Plutôt que d'actionner l'ascenseur, l'intruse prit le risque d'escalader par les câbles. Elle n'entendait rien, si ce n'est le bruit de machines. Sentinelles ou robots ménagers ? Billie espérait pour la seconde option. À travers le grillage, elle aperçut un lieu où les installations se côtoyaient : l'intruse put déduire qu'elle était arrivée dans le cœur du laboratoire. Sans un bruit, Billie passa sa tête mais une sentinelle était en patrouille. Au-dessus, il y avait un balcon auquel elle pouvait accéder en reprenant son chemin avec le câble de l'ascenseur. Elle décida d'atteindre ce dernier étage.

Les mains pleines de graisse, la chemise et le pantalon ruinés, Billie espérait vraiment être seule pour pouvoir utiliser l'ascenseur pour repartir. Longeant les murs, elle découvrit le balcon. Et une silhouette dans un fauteuil. Une femme brune avec la tête penchée vers quelque chose. Billie ravala un grognement de déception. Son couteau en main, elle avança doucement vers la femme. Il s'agissait certainement de l'aliénée et, pour s'être déjà battue avec une paranoïaque, Billie se méfiait des esprits instables, préférant s'approcher avec précaution.

En avançant encore davantage, elle remarqua que la jeune femme lisait un livre, happée dans sa lecture, les coudes sur une queue de poisson. Une queue de poisson ? Billie se figea quand elle comprit que dans le fauteuil roulant se trouvait Emily Kaldwin, l'héritière métamorphosée par Delilah.

Elle essaya de se remémorer ce que Claudia lui avait dit. Ça y est, elle se souvenait : l'humiliation et la beauté réunies. Un schéma qu'affectionnait la sorcière qui détruisait pour rendre encore plus beau. Et pour une fois, Billie partagea cette fascination : elle trouva l'héritière magnifique.

Fascinée par cette sirène, l'intruse était incapable de s'approcher ou de la blesser.


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Amos Finch se tenait fermement à la rampe pendant qu'une migraine martelait ses tempes. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui venait de se passer : la Conservatrice lui avait proposé de baisser le prix de l'œuvre de Millay pour qu'il puisse l'acheter et, tout d'un coup, il avait été pris de vertiges dans son bureau avant de s'écrouler. Le directeur ne s'était jamais senti comme ça : une sensation de flottement l'avait saisi, l'impression de s'évanouir alors que le corps continuait de fonctionner.

Lui qui ne supportait pas le silence, il aurait tout donné pour que les invités se taisent enfin. Les lustres l'aveuglaient et Finch décida de rejoindre le jardin où Breanna était en grande conversation avec l'Inventeur en Chef. Visiblement, elle faisait l'effort de montrer un intérêt pour les machines, reconnaissant de temps en temps leur utilité, mais seulement à demi-mots.

« Docteur Finch, vous vous sentez mieux ? », elle remarqua combien il était pâle, un des effets secondaires de cette hypnose intrusive.

« Oui, dame Ashworth. Je tiens à vous présenter à nouveau mes excuses. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

— La chaleur de la saison, le champagne, la fatigue, qui sait ? Vous vous sentez mieux, c'est le principal.

— J'ai besoin de repos, je pense que je vais vous quitter même si j'aurais aimé rester davantage. »

Malgré l'état de Finch, Jindosh prit le risque de vider sa coupe : il en était à son second verre et il résistait mieux à l'alcool.

« Je vous accompagne, je ne comptais pas rester plus longtemps. »

La sorcière contrôla son visage tout en cherchant un moyen pour retenir encore un peu l'Inventeur.

« Vous n'avez donc pas la réponse ?

— La réponse ?

— À ma question. Je vous demandais en quoi l'électricité pouvait remplacer l'huile de baleine. J'ai du mal à visualiser ce que c'est, cette électricité.

— L' _énergie_ électrique va remplacer l'huile de baleine, dame Ashworth. Nous parlons précisément de charges produites par des électrons, pas seulement de la beauté des éclairs pendant un orage.

— Alors dîtes m'en plus : quand les forces de la nature et les sciences se réunissent, il n'y a pas meilleure union. »

Finch décida de rester, prenant place sur un bloc de marbre, s'adossant contre un lierre fourni. Respirant l'air nocturne, il évita de regarder au loin les verres d'alcool qui circulaient de main en main, de bouche en bouche. Il était écœuré. Le directeur se sentait bercé par la conversation : il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots que Jindosh prononçait, mais cette voix grave et profonde était reposante. Le neveu de la baronne avait toujours apprécié l'Inventeur en Chef car il était volubile et maîtrisait toujours le moindre mot qu'il employait, suscitant l'admiration du directeur et contrant son amertume pour le silence.

* * *

L'opération avait duré au total six heures. Emilie sentait encore une vague odeur d'éther dans l'air. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir comment Jindosh avait séparé les jambes de la patiente pour ensuite réunir les deux morceaux du corps. Mais elle avait entendu certains bruits. La machine qui maintenait la patiente dans un coma artificiel, les os qui résistaient sous la lame et à la fin du labeur, les agrafes qui s'étaient enfoncées dans la peau. L'aliénée aurait mal. Pas immédiatement, encore droguée à l'éther, mais bientôt elle sentirait les muscles se retendre, les os se ressouder et la peau se coller. La souffrance qu'elle allait vivre serait celle d'Emily pour bientôt.

L'héritière, terrifiée, aurait aimé que son père ou sa mère soit là pour la soutenir, mais Jindosh et elle avaient reçu une lettre pour expliquer que leur présence était nécessaire à Dunwall. Quelque événement grave s'était passé et Emily devait affronter cette épreuve seule.

Pendant l'absence de l'Inventeur en Chef, la jeune femme devait veiller sur la patiente : l'inconnue passerait son temps à dormir mais des douleurs pourraient la réveiller, dans ce cas, Emily avait du protoxyde d'azote à disposition pour soulager la patiente.

Elle s'était réveillée une première fois, deux heures après le départ de Jindosh, et Emily lui avait fait respirer le gaz. Elle ignorait qui était cette fille, son nom, son origine, ses goûts. Ses pupilles de cristal ne reflétaient rien si ce n'est la douleur, la peur et enfin l'absence, emportées par le médicament. Avec un geste fébrile, la sirène avait relevé la couverture mais elle n'avait rien vu : un bandage enserrait tout le bassin de la jeune femme. C'était mieux comme ça.

Profitant du calme, Emily avait parcouru la bibliothèque derrière le bureau de Jindosh, laissant son doigt glisser sur les tranches où les titres étaient en relief. Elle avait trouvé un ouvrage sur la conception des soldats mécaniques et avait jeté son dévolu dessus : elle ne pouvait pas expliquer son attachement pour ces oiseaux de métal. Ils ne l'avaient jamais attaquée et n'avait donc pas le même ressenti que leurs victimes. Si Jindosh les numérotait, Emily, elle, prenait plaisir à leur donner des noms. Mais un nouveau sanglot avait interrompu sa lecture et Emily devait redonner du protoxyde d'azote à la malheureuse.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la créature aperçut une intruse près d'elle.

Billie avait rengainé son arme tout en admirant Emily. Certains taxidermistes tordus composaient des chimères étranges. Certains mannequins grossiers associaient des queues de poisson pourrissantes à des figures de cire. Billie les avait vus à la foire aux monstres. Mais la silhouette de la sirène était parfaite : elle était une création irréelle et envoutante.

L'intruse ne s'imaginait pas trouver l'héritière ici. Il était curieux de la voir aussi paisible, plongée dans un livre près d'un bassin d'eau. Qu'avait prévu Jindosh ? L'analyser ou l'aider ? Breanna n'avait certainement pas prévu cette situation non plus et l'apprentie sorcière ne voulait pas blesser Emily. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ? La sorcière se moquait bien du sort de l'aliénée, elle serait bien plus intéressée de savoir que l'héritière a priori exilée semblait couler des soirées heureuses au Manoir Mécanique.

Billie avait pris alors la décision de quitter les lieux mais elle avait également entendu les pleurs et maintenant, l'héritière la fixait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Ne pouvant pas avoir mieux, Emily s'arma de son pique à cheveux, prête à le planter dans la gorge de l'inconnue. Mais plutôt que de se ruer vers elle, Billie s'éloigna pour fuir. Elle avait les réponses qu'elle voulait. Emily appela le soldat mécanique et l'oiseau réagit avec rapidité. En bondissant à l'étage, le golem abattit ses lames, manquant Billie de peu. Le bruit affola la patiente qui se mit à hurler, mêlant cris et larmes.

Billie enjamba la rambarde et se rattrapa en roulant sur le sol en verre juste en-dessous. Elle croisa le regard apeuré d'une femme blonde immobilisée sur un lit de camp, déduisant qu'il s'agissait de l'aliénée. En plus de sa présence, Billie nota que deux couloirs étaient les seuls accès au laboratoire : l'un deux avait la curiosité de ne pas avoir de plancher. Billie y vit un raccourci pour pouvoir s'échapper. Le soldat mécanique suivit le même chemin et ne lui laissa pas le temps de viser. Son grappin se coinça tout de même dans les structures en acier qui étaient rivetées au plafond et, ne réfléchissant pas plus, Billie se jeta dans le vide noir, déroulant le câble du grappin. Sous ses pieds, elle entendait une rivière sinueuse qui se heurtait à des murs de pierre, reconnaissant le son d'une cascade au bout. Et au-dessus de sa tête, l'oiseau avait déployé son aile tranchante, prête à sectionner le fil qui la maintenait. D'un mouvement du bassin, Billie se balança pour atteindre l'une des façades escarpées. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans la nuit qui s'était étendue sous le manoir. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux formes grossières de la pierre au moment où le câble se retrouva coupé.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tous ses délits, Billie n'avait jamais connu ça et elle tremblait. Comme lorsqu'elle avait volé pour la première fois, comme lorsqu'elle avait tué pour la première fois. Accrochée, elle expira lentement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle, se murmurant qu'elle devait se calmer et réfléchir. Son poursuivant avait visiblement abandonné sa course, incapable de la détecter ou concluant que l'intruse était morte. Avec précaution, Billie trouva un chemin vers une rive sûre, prenant garde à ne pas glisser.

Emily eut beaucoup de mal à calmer l'aliénée. Ses mots ne pouvaient rien faire et la malheureuse se défendait, refusant qu'Emily lui pose le masque pour l'endormir. À bout de nerfs, la sirène agrippa la patiente et l'assomma avec une pression exercée sur la gorge. Son père lui avait montré cette technique mais Emily ne l'avait jamais pratiquée pour de vrai. Au moment où sa victime sombra dans le sommeil, l'héritière regretta son geste et se promit d'être à l'avenir plus douce avec cette inconnue. Mais elle bouillonnait : l'intrusion de cette étrangère l'inquiétait et elle avait hâte que Jindosh revienne. Prenant son mal en patience, l'héritière attendit pendant encore quelques heures.

* * *

En accédant au laboratoire, Jindosh remarqua le grappin et le fil qui pendait au milieu du couloir. Puis il remarqua surtout qu'Emily l'attendait devant les marches, bras croisés sous la poitrine. Elle ne le salua même pas.

« Votre manoir est parfaitement protégé ? Votre laboratoire l'est encore plus ? Alors comment vous expliquez ça ?

— Une faille dans le système que je dois améliorer.

— Le fait qu'une femme se soit introduite ici ne vous affole pas plus ?

— Le grappin a été coupé et elle est tombée dans la rivière en pleine nuit. Même si elle survit, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura envie de revenir.

— Elle nous a vues, Jindosh. Elle a vu la patiente et elle m'a vue moi. Que ce soit une voleuse, une tueuse à gages ou une aventurière ne change rien : mon état va se savoir ! Vous disiez que j'étais à l'abri, que je n'avais rien à craindre, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si une sorcière était entrée ici ?

— Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici, Lady Kaldwin, alors aucune sorcière ne va venir vous tuer dans votre sommeil.

— Si, une femme peut-être en cavale s'est ajoutée au nombre de ceux qui savent où je me trouve. »

Jindosh haussa les épaules et dépassa Emily, se dirigeant vers sa patiente. L'opération était trop récente mais tant qu'elle était toujours en vie, il pouvait confirmer sa réussite. Le sang n'avait pas traversé le bandage, ce qui était bon signe. Elle serait encore fragile lorsqu'elle retournerait à l'asile de Karnaca, mais les risques auraient presque disparu. D'autant que c'était une jeune femme plutôt tranquille, docile.

Jindosh remarqua alors les traces sur la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Emily ne voulut par répondre tout de suite. Elle avait honte, mais était toujours en colère.

« Je n'arrivais pas à lui remettre le masque, votre machine l'a terrifiée. Je l'ai donc assommée avec une prise. Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû mais j'étais encore effrayée et j'ai perdu patience.

— Dirigez votre violence contre les intrus la prochaine fois, Lady Kaldwin ! Si vous essayez de ruiner mes expériences, jamais je ne pourrais vous aider.

— M'aider ? C'est donc votre intention ou vous voulez juste accomplir quelque chose d'encore plus grandiose que vos machines ? »

Emily avait honte : étrangler cette patiente avait soulagé sa colère, soulagé sa peur.

Avec Corvo Attano pour père, l'héritière était douée à l'épée et connaissait la lutte, en plus d'être dotée des mêmes réflexes d'un assassin hors-pair. Mais elle était handicapée par sa queue de poisson depuis trop longtemps : vulnérable, obligée de se reposer sur les aptitudes des soldats mécaniques, elle n'était de taille que contre une jeune femme droguée.

« Je vous demande pardon, Jindosh. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'ai regretté à l'instant où elle s'est évanouie. »

Elle rapprocha son fauteuil du lit où l'inconnue reposait. Une inconnue qui traversait actuellement un état de confusion, un champ de douleur, juste pour confirmer si l'opération était plausible ou non, pour que la future impératrice s'en sorte. Si l'expérience avait échoué, cette étrangère serait actuellement morte.

« Cela n'excuse pas mon comportement, je sais, mais j'étais en colère, en colère parce que j'aurais pu me défendre seule…

— Vous défendre seule ?

— Vous seriez surpris par mes aptitudes. Je suis certaine de rivaliser avec vos soldats mécaniques. »

Jindosh se mit à rire.

« J'aimerais vous mettre au défi, Lady Kaldwin, mais je n'aime pas que mes créations se détruisent mutuellement : vous n'attaquerez pas mes soldats et mes soldats ne vous toucheront pas non plus. »

Il inspecta la gorge de la patiente. Les signes vitaux étaient rassurants. L'héritière avait seulement "endormi" la malheureuse, par contre, la méthode brutale était tout à fait discutable. Les gestes du scientifique étaient précis, presque affectueux avec son sujet d'étude. Si Jindosh démontrait la même douceur pour Emily quand elle serait en convalescence, alors elle était plus confiante.

« Ceci dit, il faut trouver une donneuse rapidement. Si cette femme parle, les journalistes vont venir vous harceler de questions, sans parler de ceux qui seront assez audacieux pour me rendre une visite.

— Même si je suis beaucoup moins inquiet que vous, je suis d'accord. J'irai faire un tour dans les dispensaires et hôpitaux demain. »

Emily lui rappela toutefois qu'elle maintenait qu'elle voulait une donneuse consentante. L'héritière borda la patiente et réajusta l'oreiller sous la tête blonde avant de suivre le philosophe à l'étage.

« Vous allez travailler longtemps ?

— Oui. J'ai quelques observations à noter et puis, il faut que je surveille l'état de la patiente. Si la lumière vous dérange, vous pouvez occuper ma chambre ou ma salle de bains, tout dépend si vous préférez dormir dans un lit ou dans une baignoire.

— Non, ça ira. En fait, j'avais commencé à lire votre livre, _Les stupéfiants soldats mécaniques_.

— Ah ! Et il vous plaît ?

— Vous vous éparpillez souvent mais votre écriture est vivante. Vous êtes un papa très fier de ses enfants. »

Emily plaça son fauteuil roulant près du bureau pour profiter de la lumière, reprenant le chapitre qu'elle avait essayé de lire. Jindosh ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'héritière pioche des ouvrages dans sa bibliothèque, ni qu'elle apprécie autant les soldats mécaniques. Parfois, il l'entendait les appeler par divers noms, nullement effrayée par leur crâne ou leur démarche. Elle éclaterait sûrement de rire au chapitre vingt-trois quand elle lirait que l'Inventeur avait cherché à rendre ses machines plus terrifiantes. Il devrait peut-être retravailler ses machines avec elle…

* * *

Claudia venait de terminer d'appliquer un onguent sur les paumes de Billie. Sous la fraîcheur de la pâte, les mains noires aux paumes déchirées se mirent à trembler. Par réflexe, Billie souffla dessus : c'était ça ou insulter l'univers entier jusqu'à blâmer l'Outsider.

« Les plaies se fermeront dans quelques heures et dans trois jours, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Je ne savais pas qu'on avait ça ici…

— C'est un onguent qui n'est prêt que depuis ce matin. »

Le médicament dégageait une odeur entêtante mais Billie était habituée. Il y avait tant de fleurs dans leur nid que les murs avaient disparu derrière les tiges et les lianes. Certains matins, Billie se réveillait à cause d'une feuille qui se décrochait et des pétales s'invitaient bien trop souvent pendant son bain. Billie aurait pu y voir une ambiance romantique si ce n'était pas aussi excessif et si sa relation avec Claudia ne sombrait pas petit à petit, s'enterrant sous les fleurs de printemps.

Pendant que Claudia refermait le pot de la pommade, Billie observa son décolleté : une forme étrange se nichait sous la chemise de son amie. Sans la moindre timidité, elle repoussa un pan du tissu et aperçu que des tiges s'entortillaient au-dessus d'un sein, glissant vers l'épaule, habillant la peau nue sous le vêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

Comme dégoûtée, Billie se releva et fixa Claudia, attendant une explication.

« J'allais t'en parler.

— Que tu as abandonné la dentelle pour porter de nouveaux sous-vêtements ? Ça va ? Les ronces ne te grattent pas trop le cul ? »

Leur relation ne sombrait plus : elle était enterrée sous ce jardin coloré.

« Billie, s'il te plaît.

— Ça y est, tu es devenue une sorcière.

— Lorsque tu es partie chez l'Inventeur Jindosh, j'ai discuté avec Breanna. Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas assez impliquée dans ses plans malgré tout ton potentiel, qui dépasse largement celui de certaines sorcières d'ailleurs. Tu pourrais être un atout, Billie, mais tu refuses de te lier à nous. Breanna sait combien nous nous aimons et elle a songé que si je passais le cap, alors tu suivrais plus facilement. »

Claudia se leva et déboutonna sa chemise. En l'enlevant, elle ne dévoila pas sa nudité mais un corps de nymphe où du lierre l'enroulait comme il enroule un tronc centenaire. La peau autrefois blanche comme le lait était verte, rappelant la coque des amandes. Ce marécage livide ne reflétait plus aucune étoile brune.

« Pour que je te suive facilement jusqu'où ? Jusqu'au lit de Breanna ? Ou mieux, celui de Delilah ? »

La sorcière soupira, la chemise toujours ouverte.

« J'ai du mal à accepter que tu n'aimes ni Delilah, ni Breanna, mais je peux le comprendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est que nous avons mené une vie misérable, à courir les rues et à dormir dehors et grâce à ces pouvoirs, nous pouvons clore définitivement ce chapitre. Avec ces pouvoirs, nous pouvons dominer n'importe qui. Ce que tu as vécu avec Deirdre ne se reproduira plus jamais. »

Billie ne répondit pas : le silence de plomb qui venait de tomber était suffisant pour que Claudia comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de prononcer ce nom. Deirdre était sacrée, alors que Claudia venait de plonger dans l'infamie.

« Puisque tu aimes tant Breanna, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire mon rapport toi-même. Dis-lui que j'ai vu l'héritière Kaldwin chez l'Inventeur.

— Quoi ?!

— Je l'ai vue dans une chaise roulante avec sa queue de poisson. En train de lire un livre. Une sirène en maison de repos, voilà ce qu'est Emily Kaldwin aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse en déduire ce que vous voulez. Pour ma part, je n'en ai plus rien à faire : l'Inventeur peut la cuisiner pour tester une recette ou l'étudier pour une prochaine monographie, je m'en fous complètement. »

Billie dépassa la sorcière et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Gravissant les marches, elle accéda au toit. Personne ne venait ici : il s'agissait de son sanctuaire où sa pipe et son whisky étaient à l'abri des bouches indiscrètes. Posant un pied sur le rebord du toit, préférant regarder le toit velouté du monde plutôt que les lumières de Karnaca, Billie alluma sa pipe et mêla de temps en temps le goût du tabac à celui de l'alcool. C'était le goût de la liberté abîmée, comme elle aimait l'appeler, car c'était son rituel à chaque fois qu'elle redevenait célibataire. Sauf pour Deirdre : après sa disparition, la rupture forcée avait eu un goût de sel pour Billie.

* * *

À chaque fois qu'Emily apercevait les traces sur la gorge de la jeune femme, sa honte se ravivait. Elle avait pris soin de l'endormie toute la journée et avait accepté de changer son pansement, découvrant alors la coupure qui se situait à une dizaine de centimètres sous le nombril. Avec un morceau de coton, elle avait nettoyé les agrafes, prenant soin de ne pas rouvrir la plaie avec des gestes trop brusques. Demain, la patiente pourrait se lever et elle retournerait à l'hôpital.

Elle avait demandé à Jindosh si cette inconnue avait un nom, une famille, mais il n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Comment était l'asile ? Occupait-elle une chambre seule ou étaient-elles plusieurs à dormir dans la même pièce ? Contrairement à Jindosh qui ne voyait qu'un sujet d'expérimentation, Emily voyait une personne avec une histoire, un passé. Et elle comptait se racheter pour ne plus revoir cette lueur de peur dans les iris pâles.

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps à son chevet. », observa Jindosh en ouvrant la dernière édition du Silver Spike.

Il était revenu de ses explorations les mains vides : les dispensaires, les prisons et les morgues n'avaient malheureusement aucun corps adéquat. En tant qu'Inventeur en Chef, Jindosh n'avait eu aucun mal à "réserver" des corps potentiels. Mais l'opération était tout de même repoussée pour le moment et, assis sur le rebord d'une table, il parcourait les journaux pour repérer une exécution prochaine ou un fait divers avec une jeune victime.

« Vous culpabilisez encore ?

— Oui. »

Le pansement était à nouveau noué et Emily replaça la couverture sur le corps toujours endormi. Jindosh ne leva pas les yeux des annonces mais entendit le fauteuil roulant s'approcher. Il savait qu'Emily mesurait presque un mètre quatre-vingt mais il avait du mal à imaginer la jeune femme avec sa taille initiale, habitué à l'observer de haut. Écartant les outils qui jonchaient le meuble, il aida la sirène à prendre place à ses côtés. Lorsqu'Emily était assise près de lui, Jindosh ignorait totalement la queue de poisson et la voyait telle qu'elle était : une jeune femme qui tentait d'associer son caractère espiègle avec son titre royal.

Les portraits de l'héritière omettaient les deux grains de beauté qu'elle avait au sommet de la pommette, attirant le regard vers ses yeux bruns, presque noirs. Jessamine Kaldwin était une digne impératrice avec ses yeux qui reflétaient le ciel gris de Dunwall, mais Emily avait reçu les pupilles de son père, réunissant au fond de son regard des ombres chaudes.

Elle avait aussi les traits plus sévères que sa mère, bien que sa mâchoire angulaire était adoucie par une bouche généreuse, seule touche de féminité voluptueuse car tout le corps d'Emily était nerveux, noueux. C'était une femme tout en longueur, tout en finesse et tout en fermeté.

« Vous ne m'en voulez plus ? », demanda Emily en notant que Jindosh n'avait pas encore rouvert le journal, s'éloignant un peu au cas où l'Inventeur serait encore contrarié. Elle se souvenait de sa colère et, si elle n'avait pas été intimidée pour autant, c'était la première fois qu'il avait clairement affiché son mécontentement. D'ordinaire, il était à peine ennuyé par sa tendance à lui désobéir, mais elle avait abîmé ce qu'il avait accompli, elle avait entravé un projet et il s'était mis en colère. La sirène ignorait si ce sentiment était tenace chez Jindosh ou non.

« C'est vraiment important ?

— Oui. »

Jindosh sourit, la fixant avec un sourcil haussé.

« Répondez au lieu de me regarder comme ça.

— Je ne vous regarde plus, alors. », répliqua Jindosh en rouvrant le journal. Emily lui prit le Silver Spike des mains et garda les articles pour elle.

« Répondez. Est-ce que vous m'en voulez toujours ?

— Lady Kaldwin, j'essaye de vous trouver une candidate mais comme d'habitude, vous choisissez mal vos moments pour discuter de choses futiles.

— Ce ne sont pas des choses futiles. Votre réponse compte, Jindosh, alors répondez-moi. »

Jindosh se leva et lui reprit le journal, sachant que la sirène ne pourrait par le suivre s'il s'éloignait un peu. C'était pourtant mal la connaître : alors qu'il s'écartait du meuble, Emily lui agrippa le bras et le retint. Elle possédait une force surprenante et elle le déstabilisa. Encore un peu et elle aurait quitté son perchoir et se serait accroché à sa jambe. L'Inventeur abandonna.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, votre geste n'a pas eu de conséquences fâcheuses et c'est le principal. Pourquoi mon avis vous importe tant ?

— Une habitude de future impératrice qui a une image à construire, je suppose. Il y a beaucoup d'habitudes que je vais devoir reprendre pour ne pas ressembler à une sauvage à la cour.

— Comme ne pas vous baigner dans les fontaines de la Tour de Dunwall ? »

Jindosh reprit sa place et ouvrit le journal de façon à ce qu'Emily puisse aussi parcourir les chroniques du jour, mais la jeune femme riait.

« Tant que personne ne me voit, je peux bien me baigner où j'ai envie. »

Elle retrouva cependant son sérieux et, par-dessus l'épaule de l'Inventeur, elle lisait les colonnes sans trouver la moindre opportunité.

« Les jeunes criminelles d'un mètre quatre-vingt ne courent pas les rues de Karnaca visiblement.

— Cela n'a pas d'importance, Lady Kaldwin, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver grand-chose dans les journaux. Mais l'un des dispensaires de la ville aura peut-être bientôt quelqu'un pour vous offrir ses jambes. »

Et le scientifique ne se trompa pas. Pendant qu'Amos Finch retrouvait sa patiente en accueillant les directives de Jindosh avant de l'inviter à vider un verre de whisky au sommet de l'asile, au sud de la ville, proche des plages, une jeune poissonnière s'était blessée, recevant un coup de bôme derrière la tête. Un accident courant mais aussi fatal. Les blessures crâniennes saignaient toujours abondement mais la plaie était profonde et le médecin avait peu d'espoir.

Grande et menue, peut-être à cause d'un régime imposé par la pauvreté, la victime était en plus orpheline. Le médecin donna d'autres informations à Jindosh, assurant que d'ordinaire, c'était une femme en bonne santé, présentant peu à peu la candidate parfaite pour l'opération.

Jindosh rapporta le récit à la sirène qui l'écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

« Son état sera fixé demain matin. Si cette personne décède, je verserai une somme au médecin et je pourrais récupérer le corps et nous pourrons commencer votre opération.

— Vous pensez qu'elle ne survivra pas ?

— J'ai vu son crâne, Lady Kaldwin, et l'os est totalement brisé. Les séquelles seront lourdes si elle survit. Ce que je ne lui souhaite pas. »

Il savait que la jeune femme ne sauterait pas de joie, beaucoup plus sensible que lui, mais elle était curieusement songeuse.

« Je n'ai pas son accord, c'est vrai, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre d'interroger une autre donneuse potentielle, cela serait trop long et vous l'avez dit vous-même : l'opération devient urgente.

— C'est peut-être ma dernière nuit en tant que sirène… »

La créature étendit sa queue de poisson et observa comment la lumière glissait sur les écailles, comment la nageoire subissait les lois de la gravité alors que dans l'eau, elle flottait comme un fantôme marin.

« Je… J'aimerais passer une dernière soirée dans la mer, Jindosh. J'en ai assez d'être une chimère que vous voulez garder intacte et j'ai hâte de redevenir entièrement humaine. Mais je voudrais profiter d'une dernière soirée en mer avec ce corps.

— Vous êtes plus sentimentale que vous ne voulez bien le reconnaître, Lady Kaldwin.

— Je pourrais avoir la larme facile mais ce n'est pas le cas, estimez-vous heureux. »

Ils avaient attendu que le ciel s'assombrisse un peu plus. Jindosh avait tout d'abord songé à des endroits très éloignés de Karnaca mais le trajet aurait été plus long. Puis il se souvint des plages désertes et rocheuses sous la demeure du duc Abele qu'il avait aperçues lors des visites au Grand Palais, des coins rêches qui n'attiraient pas le moindre visiteur. Dans ses errances, Emily avait déjà longé les côtes où le Grand Palais se dressait, mais elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée trop longtemps. Là-bas, la sirène pourrait profiter de son ultime soir avant de redevenir l'humaine que la cour attendait avec impatience.

La sirène avait hâte que la couverture soit retirée du cylindre dans lequel elle était transportée car elle n'avait pas oublié combien le lieu était magnifique. Les nuages étaient brûlés par le crépuscule, imitant du coton en feu. Depuis la crique, la naïade apercevait les lampions géants qui survolaient les lignes géométriques du Grand Palais. Le soldat mécanique s'agenouilla et resta immobile le temps que Jindosh aide Emily à sortir de sa cage. Après s'être séchée et avoir enfilé une veste, la sirène enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jindosh et le laissa l'amener vers le rivage.

La peau rugueuse des pierres conservait la chaleur dont elle s'était abreuvée toute la journée, réchauffant l'eau qui les enlaçait. Une fois posée près du rebord, Emily retira vite son vêtement et son pique à cheveux avant de se jeter dans les vagues, contenant un cri d'excitation. Le sel, le courant, l'écume. Elle retrouva tous ces éléments devenus familiers et joua avec les courbes de la mer, ondulant sous la surface brisée par les derniers rayons.

Jindosh ne l'avait jamais vue nager de cette façon. Rapide, la sirène ne faisait qu'un avec les étreintes maritimes, disparaissant dans les profondeurs pour parfois ressurgir afin d'embrasser le ciel dans une aspiration. Elle avait un sourire radieux. Assis sur un rocher, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder.

« Avouez, vous êtes jaloux parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous baigner ! », lança Emily, se rapprochant du rebord, se rapprochant de lui.

« Je ne suis pas friand des bains nocturnes. Et puis, je préfère vous observer. Même si cela me fait regretter l'idée de devoir vous opérer. Le corps humain est une énigme fascinante, une machine complexe mais vous, vous êtes… c'est au-delà des mots.»

Emily ignorait si un frisson venait de traverser son dos ou si le courant était devenu soudainement plus froid.

« Au-delà des mots ? Essayez quand même. Vous êtes un génie : rien n'est impossible pour vous.

— J'aurais dit "magnifique" mais c'est encore trop faible. »

 _Magnifique_.

La sirène prit appui sur la rive rocheuse, quittant son bain. Elle avait lu une centaine de contes où la créature mystique charmait le mortel en lui volant un baiser. Mais elle n'était pas une créature mystique et Jindosh n'était pas un simple mortel. Pourtant elle était magnifique.

C'était sa dernière nuit en tant que naïade. Sa légende toucherait bientôt à sa fin, autant accorder une belle conclusion à cette histoire avant d'en écrire peut-être une nouvelle.

Son corps glissa avec précaution sur les pierres chaudes. Statique, Jindosh la laissa s'approcher, devinant ses intentions. Prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer ou de le tremper, Emily s'agenouilla. Puis elle lui releva doucement le visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sel, couvertes d'une humidité sauvage. Emily espérait sentir les mains de Jindosh : elle guettait un frôlement sur son dos ou autour de sa taille, mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Audacieuse, elle fit glisser ses paumes de la gorge de l'Inventeur jusqu'à son torse, l'invitant à suivre ses gestes pour composer une étreinte.

Enfin, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser doucement.

« Je pense qu'il y a méprise, Lady Kaldwin. »

Emily l'interrogea du regard, sentant son cœur s'arrêter.

« Mes propos étaient ambigus, je le reconnais, mais je parlais de vous comme un cas d'étude. »

La sirène n'était qu'un sujet, une merveille dans son laboratoire. Elle s'écarta de l'homme, confuse. Emily pensa alors à sa dignité et plutôt que d'affronter Jindosh, elle préféra lui tourner le dos.

« Excusez-moi, Jindosh. Bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ? »

La créature observa l'horizon qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Le ciel était dégagé et il avait fait chaud. Pourtant elle avait froid, maintenant elle le savait.

« C'est moi qui vous présente mes excuses, je ne pensais pas que mes paroles vous induiraient en erreur. La situation était claire de mon côté puisque vous êtes une sirène. Une créature hybride.

— Je sais. »

Emily avait oublié que les contes n'avaient aucune place pour les esprits rationnels. Elle avait pris des observations pour des compliments, des regards pour des œillades, une fascination scientifique pour un début d'amour. Une fois qu'elle aurait de nouveau des jambes, elle perdrait tout intérêt.

« Votre attitude à mon égard était parfois étrange. Je pensais que vous… que vous étiez attiré, en quelque sorte.

— Je le suis. Je ressens de vifs sentiments pour vous : pour la créature à étudier mais pas pour la femme que vous êtes en réalité. Les émotions qu'un inventeur ressent face à une découverte ou un sujet d'étude font oublier la nourriture, le sommeil, la famille, l'amour. Tout.

— Est-ce votre façon de me dire que je ne dois pas me sentir blessée ou vexée ?

— C'est ma façon de clarifier notre relation. Mais sachez que les inventeurs n'ont pas de temps pour la vie conjugale, Lady Kaldwin, ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je pense.

— Je vais finir par me demander qui est le plus inhumain de nous deux, Jindosh. »

Elle essayait de faire de l'humour et elle l'entendit rire sans méchanceté. Jindosh avait déjà vécu cette situation dans un coin de salon lors d'une réception, sur un balcon lors d'une fête. Des femmes aux parures lourdes lui avaient fait des avances, tendant des mains chargées de bagues chères pour souligner leur fortune et leur rang social, mais quand l'Inventeur les repoussait avec un sourire franc, elles perdaient tout prestige : tantôt elles pleuraient, tantôt elles l'insultaient.

Il était heureux de voir qu'Emily restait fière : ni larme, ni colère. Elle se dominait, prétendant admirer les couleurs laissées par le soleil maintenant couché. D'origine modeste et malgré son orgueil, Jindosh n'aurait jamais imaginé s'attirer l'affection d'une future impératrice, d'une jeune femme noble de rang et d'esprit.

« Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas embrassé juste pour me faire plaisir. Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous plaît chez moi ? »

Elle aimait sa voix, cette voix grave et imperturbable. Elle aimait sa façon de penser, son mépris pour l'ignorance et son arrogance qui se heurtait à l'aristocratie. Très peu d'hommes auraient réagi comme lui qui n'avait pas hésité à la repousser, elle, la future impératrice. Curieusement, son refus accentuait son attirance pour cet homme franc et difficile à impressionner. Et puis elle se remémora toutes ces fois où il l'avait portée, touchée : il était soigneux et se montrait délicat, masquant une force qu'elle voulait découvrir.

Mais Emily ne trouvait pas les mots et, de toute façon, refusait d'avouer ce qu'elle aimait tant. Plongeant sa queue dans l'eau, la sirène s'apprêta à retourner dans les flots.

« Méditez la question puisque vous êtes le savant. Pour ma part, je ne me l'explique pas.

— C'est ce qui me pose problème avec l'affection. Personne n'arrive à expliquer les sources de ces réactions chimiques et physiques.

— Les inventeurs n'ont pas le temps pour la vie conjugale, n'est-ce-pas ? À quoi cela vous avancerait de savoir ?

— Parce que je suis réellement flatté, Lady Emily.

— Orgueilleux comme vous êtes, ce n'est pas surprenant, Jindosh. »

Malgré la gêne qui passait avec difficulté, elle se mit à rire avec lui.

« Vous savez que je ne résiste jamais aux mystères à percer. Même après votre opération, j'aurai encore à vous étudier pour comprendre l'énigme que vous représentez.

— Vous allez m'opérer, Jindosh, oui, mais vous pouvez m'étudier aussi longtemps que cela vous plaira, je continuerai à échapper à votre compréhension. »

Et pour appuyer son propos, elle glissa dans l'eau et nagea vers les fonds pour ne pas entendre sa réponse. Elle avait noté qu'il l'avait appelée avec son prénom. Peut-être que cela lui avait échappé. Il semblait aimer cultiver une certaine ambiguïté avec la jeune femme.

Quand la nuit fut complètement tombée et que la sirène était assez comblée par sa baignade, il l'aida à sortir de l'eau, la portant jusqu'au cylindre alors qu'elle pouvait se passer de son aide. L'Inventeur se prétendait inaccessible mais semblait vouloir être proche d'elle en même temps et Emily accepta chaque geste, chaque approche. La jeune femme pouvait se contenter de ces quelques marques d'attention, heureuse que son audace n'ait pas détruit leur lien. Et lorsqu'elle retournerait à Dunwall, elle s'efforcerait de l'oublier.

* * *

Sa dernière nuit en tant que sirène passa et sa dernière matinée arriva. Pour éviter tout accident pendant l'opération, Emily n'avait rien le droit de manger, ce qui n'était pas dommage puisque son estomac la faisait souffrir, rendant une gorgée d'eau difficile à avaler.

Et puis le corps arriva. La patiente n'avait pas survécu à l'accident du bateau. Inertes et lourdes, les jambes bougeraient pourtant à nouveau dans quelques heures. Alors que Jindosh payait et remerciait les hommes envoyés par le médecin, Emily se préparait dans le laboratoire. Elle fixait la partie inférieure de son anatomie, inquiète et excitée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de s'imaginer avec des jambes. Mais grâce à Jindosh, elle allait peut-être redevenir humaine.

Son chirurgien arriva au laboratoire avec un chariot sur lequel le corps reposait. Emily apprécia qu'il soit recouvert d'un drap et comprenait que Jindosh avait eu cette attention pour elle.

« Ne fixez pas le chariot, Lady Kaldwin. Allongez-vous et respirez profondément. »

La sirène obéit et fixa le plafond où les structures en métal sous le dôme lui rappelaient une toile d'araignée. Elle aurait aimé voir le ciel et non cette coupole opaque qui l'étouffait, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Jindosh, vous accepteriez de me tenir la main un instant ? »

Sans répondre, il laissa la morte et s'approcha de la vivante, accédant à sa demande. Ses doigts se mêlèrent à ceux de la jeune femme, composant une union étroite mais solide. Emily ferma les yeux en expirant avant de sentir l'autre main de Jindosh lui écarter quelques mèches de son front. Elle se figea alors, surprise par cette caresse mais refusa de rouvrir les paupières.

Elle resserra ses doigts davantage en sentant la bouche de Jindosh se poser sur la sienne tandis qu'il raffermissait aussi l'étreinte de leurs mains, communiquant par pressions. En un instant, Emily oublia le corps à quelques mètres de là, le plafond qui imitait une toile d'araignée, le profond sommeil dans lequel elle allait bientôt plonger. Elle écarta légèrement ses lèvres et il suivit ses mouvements pendant de longues secondes, jouant avec sa langue. Emily n'avait plus besoin de lui tenir la main : elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'amena à se blottir contre elle.

Ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent que lorsque leur baiser toucha à sa fin. Quoique perplexe, la jeune femme se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Pourquoi avez-vous… ?

— Il faudrait que vous ayez un orgasme pour que votre hypophyse secrète des endorphines et qu'une envie de sommeil vous prenne tout d'un coup, mais l'anesthésie s'en chargera. », expliqua Jindosh. « Nous allons nous contenter de la dopamine produite pour vous relaxer, car j'imagine que ça a fonctionné ?

— La confusion fonctionne bien aussi, Jindosh, merci. Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'être aussi ambigu _encore une fois_. »

Le chirurgien avança le masque vers le visage de la créature.

« Inutile de parler ou de vous énerver, Lady Kaldwin, vous allez gâcher les effets. Respirez, maintenant. Et faîtes-moi confiance. »

Elle essaya de lui envoyer une réponse cynique mais il n'entendit rien, le masque modifiait ses sons. Et alors que la jeune femme sombrait dans un sommeil involontaire, Jindosh retira la couverture qui cachait le cadavre et commença à sectionner la peau.

L'opération commençait.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans ce ciel. Les seules lumières provenaient de lampadaires à la dérive, rattachés à des passerelles errantes. Le monde ressemblait à un naufrage immense où même la perspective était en pièces, la gravité déchirée. Glacée, Emily essaya de se frictionner les bras mais rien ne se produisit. Où étaient ses mains ? Où était son corps ?

Au-dessus de ces coques solitaires, les baleines passaient, impassibles. Elle les entendait. La sirène connaissait leur chant depuis si longtemps. Même dans ce monde vide où plus personne ne pouvait les blesser, elles semblaient tristes. Inspirée par leur nage paresseuse, Emily essaya de bouger comme elle le faisait dans la mer.

« Quel lieu étrange… »

L'horizon commença à se distordre et des particules, noires comme du charbon, volèrent comme poussées par une brise inexistante. Elles dessinèrent l'apparition d'un garçon dont les cernes étaient si sombres qu'ils accentuaient la grandeur de ses yeux noirs. Par contraste, les dents qui se dévoilèrent sous un sourire absent étaient éclatantes.

« Pas aussi étrange que toi, Emily Kaldwin. Fille de Corvo Attano, future impératrice de l'Empire des Îles. Et sirène dans ce monde. »

L'homme se volatilisa pour réapparaître derrière elle, murmurant au creux de son oreille.

« As-tu compris leurs chants ? »

Emily se retourna mais l'inconnu avait disparu à nouveau. À la place, elle aperçut sept baleines majestueuses et leurs lamentations formaient un écho unique dans cet infini blanc, ne se répercutant contre rien.

« Non. Tu les écoutes sans les comprendre, fascinée mais incapable d'en saisir le sens. Tout comme lui avec les mystères de l'attraction. »

La mélancolie des créatures marines s'accordaient aux yeux noirs de l'Outsider, versant une nuit sans étoile dans ce visage à la fois si juvénile et si ancien.

« Écoute-les. Elles racontent comment l'air s'est noyé.

— Lui ?

— Tu le fascines comme il te fascine. Tout comme dans l'autre monde. L'attraction est un phénomène curieux : elle repousse ou rapproche. Dans tous les cas, elle est puissante. »

La voix de l'Outsider était divisée, comme si plusieurs personnes murmuraient en même temps. Il invita Emily à avancer, à explorer, mais elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir suivi cette suggestion. Derrière un mur d'ardoise bleue, une scène figée s'était dressée à partir du néant. Emily se voyait sur une table d'opération, le tronc séparé de la queue de poisson et Jindosh, du sang jusqu'aux coudes, la réunissait avec de nouvelles jambes, prêt à recoudre les organes.

« Dans une vie dont tu ignores tout et que tu connaîtras jamais, vous vous opposez. Lui voulant ta mort, toi désirant la sienne. Les sentiments sont forts mais différents. Et pourtant, le voilà, prenant soin de toi, surveillant le moindre signe pour te maintenir en vie.

— Il est bien obligé après tout : ma mort signerait la sienne. »

Encore une fois, l'Outsider sourit sans conviction : la tristesse de ses yeux contredisait son expression.

« L'attraction dans la mort. Encore une fois. Mais la fin ne l'effraie pas, il s'en amuse même. »

Le garçon s'approcha de la scène et sa main, couleur de lune, survola la queue de poisson abandonnée. Ses anciennes jambes à jamais métamorphosées.

« Tu as perdu ton lien avec la mer mais elle a laissé des larmes salées sur ta peau pour un dernier souvenir d'adieu. Tu ne l'oublieras pas. Et il les découvrira bientôt, car il était fasciné par la sirène et il est amoureux de la femme.

— Si tu es l'Outsider, est-ce que tu dis vraiment la vérité ?

— Si tu es Emily Kaldwin, est-ce que tu peux vraiment croire ? »

Le démon enfantin s'amusait, la malice devenant innocence, la moquerie devenant réflexion. Le chant des baleines devint peu à peu assourdissant, occupant tout l'espace. Pendant un instant infime, Emily crut saisir leur signification. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

* * *

Ses paupières étaient si lourdes, comme fatiguées d'exister. Emily avait l'esprit encore confus mais elle parvint à reconnaître le laboratoire. Elle n'avait pas mal mais quelque chose la dérangeait : sa chair était en coton, ses os avaient disparu et elle voyait comme si elle était sous l'eau. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait quitté le Grand Vide, si elle avait bien rencontré l'Outsider toutefois, mais à son réveil, elle suspecterait une hallucination provoquée par l'anesthésie.

En remuant ses doigts, Emily sentit qu'une main tenait la sienne et ce contact la poussa à se réveiller totalement. Jindosh était là et son sourire était sans équivoque. C'était sa main qui serrait si fort la sienne. Emily décolla sa tête du coussin où elle reposait et regarda vers ses pieds. Des pieds, oui. Des pieds qui terminaient deux longues jambes toutes blanches, composées de tibias, de mollets, de genoux, de cuisses. C'était aussi simple que ça et pourtant, cette vision semblait tellement irréelle.

Emily avait des jambes.

Elle essaya de parler mais ses lèvres tremblaient trop. Sa tête retomba sur le coussin et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes sans qu'elle comprenne d'où lui venait cette force pour exprimer sa joie.

* * *

« Corvo ! _Corvo_ ! »

L'Impératrice Jessamine Kaldwin était connue pour son sang-froid, réfléchissant toujours avant d'agir. Ses cris étaient rares et Corvo ne reconnut pas tout de suite cette voix qu'il écoutait pourtant depuis trente ans. Elle courrait sur les remparts, un papier dans les mains. L'émotion l'étouffait et lorsqu'elle rejoignit son amant, comme une rescapée de la mer, Jessamine essaya de retrouver son souffle.

« Corvo… »

Elle lui tendit ce qu'elle tenait. Corvo crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre mais c'était une argengraphie. Une argengraphie de sa fille. Emily était de trois quart, sur une chaise, les mains sur les genoux, une canne tout près, un sourire fatigué. Et Jindosh à ses côtés, fier, comme présentant sa plus belle œuvre.

Jessamine savait que son amour avait le tempérament rêche des serkoniens : dans leurs yeux aussi secs que leur climat, les larmes n'avaient pas leur place. Pourtant, elle vit comment Corvo était ému et, au coin de la paupière, un voile d'humidité commença à s'étendre.

« Jindosh a donc réussi. »


	6. Chapitre 5

Note: Comme j'ai un cerveau pas vraiment tranquille, je commence déjà à réfléchir à une autre fic pour Dishonored (même couple, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ), j'ai semé un indice dans ce chapitre. Si vous le trouvez, je m'incline (et je veux bien vous expliquer le scénar) !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Jessamine Kaldwin se tenait à l'avant du pont. En se collant contre le pavois, l'impératrice s'imaginait réduire la distance qui la séparait de sa fille, anéantissant le moindre centimètre qui osait se dresser entre Emily et elle. Pour résister à la brise matinale, elle resserra son long manteau autour de sa taille tout en réajustant le foulard qui avait glissé le long de son nez. L'étoffe cacha à nouveau la partie inférieure de son visage, recouvrant par la même occasion la cicatrice sur sa joue. Sous le manteau, des vêtements riches mais sobres sans le moindre ornement si ce n'était une fine broderie sur le col et les manches. Ainsi, elle pourrait être prise pour n'importe quelle noble de Dunwall.

« Jessamine, nous n'arrivons pas avant plusieurs heures. »

Comme à son habitude, Corvo portait une tenue simple, mais il en avait retiré tous les signes distinctifs rattachés à son titre de Protecteur Royal, laissant à Dunwall les médailles et les boutons de manchette avec ses initiales. Avec bien plus de regret, il avait remplacé à sa ceinture sa fidèle épée pour une autre plus discrète.

« Peu importe, Corvo. », répondit Jessamine en faisant un geste vague. Elle savait qu'au bout de seize mois, ce seraient les heures les plus longues, mais avant ce soir, ils auraient revu leur fille et c'était ce qui comptait.

Jessamine se moquait désormais de l'événement avec les sorcières et avait réservé un navire pour la première heure après avoir reçu l'argengraphie. En comptant le temps du trajet du courrier, elle calcula que sa fille devait avoir retrouvé des jambes depuis trois jours, l'argengraphie montrait Emily fatiguée mais tout de même en forme, Jessamine pouvait donc additionner quatre autres jours. Cela faisait environ sept jours que sa fille était redevenue humaine.

Pour combler le creux dans son cœur, Jessamine extirpa l'argengraphie de sa poche et posa son regard sur celui d'Emily, figé mais réel.

« Elle a l'air heureuse malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé. », observa la mère. « Heureuse et tellement plus mature.

— C'est vrai.

— Nous avons raté son vingt-quatrième anniversaire. »

Corvo passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme et posa sa tête sur son épaule, regardant le portrait de leur fille.

« Je ne pensais pas que Jindosh y parviendrait. Les prothèses, encore, je pouvais imaginer, mais la greffe…

— Quand j'ai reçu la lettre où il en faisait mention pour la première fois, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à y croire aussi. Et pourtant… Je me demande de qui elles proviennent. »

En se souvenant des avertissements de Sokolov, Corvo garda le silence. Il ignorait jusqu'où avait été l'Inventeur pour aider l'héritière, mais cela n'avait finalement aucune importance. Lui-même aurait tué la première jeune femme pour qu'Emily puisse être complète à nouveau, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer à Dunwall. À la vérité, il pourrait tuer n'importe qui pour les deux femmes de sa vie.

Corvo embrassa la nuque de Jessamine, réprimant un frisson à l'idée de la perdre, car cette femme tranquille était sa lumière. Sans elle, il pourrait basculer dans le chaos, coulant vers les contrées sauvages de l'âme humaine. De ça, il en était persuadé.

Derrière eux, une violoniste essaya son instrument, frottant les cordes pour évaluer les sons, tandis que son compagnon accorda sa guitare avec des gestes précis. Lorsque les deux musiciens se mirent à jouer, Corvo reconnut immédiatement les premiers accords de _Jewel of the South_ , une ballade sur Karnaca, ce qui accompagnait parfaitement les côtes de l'île que le bateau longeait.

Jessamine rangea l'argengraphie et prêta l'oreille, séduite par l'association des voix des chanteurs : elle avait une voix faite pour les soupirs amoureux, lui avait plutôt une voix qui pour répéter de sombres secrets.

« Est-ce que tous les hommes de Karnaca ont des voix aussi sensuelles ?

— Peut-être bien.

— Oh, alors méfiez-vous, cher Protecteur Royal, il faudra me surveiller de près ou je risque de suivre n'importe quel charmeur de votre île. »

Corvo rit, lui assurant que son impératrice aurait son ombre et son Protecteur pour la suivre n'importe où. Jessamine lui fit face : ses pommettes se haussèrent, trahissant un sourire radieux sous le foulard.

« Jusqu'où me suivrais-tu ?

— Au bout du monde ?

— Tu n'as plus vingt ans, grand prétentieux, ne va pas aussi loin. »

Elle plaça ses mains dans les siennes et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se balancèrent au rythme de la musique, charmés par la mélodie.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entraîner jusqu'au bout du monde. Une petite demeure à Karnaca, rien que nous deux, à soixante-dix ans, profitant du soleil dans un jardin où les haies nous cacheraient des regards indiscrets. Ça me suffirait.

— Tu as la peau si blanche, tu brûlerais.

— Alors il faudra que tu me caches avec des étreintes.

— Comme ça ? », proposa Corvo, rapprochant son corps du sien.

« C'est ce que j'avais en tête. Quels autres dangers se trouvent à Karnaca ?

— Il y a bien un amoureux passionné qui te rend la vie impossible mais je crois que c'est trop tard : il connaît déjà le chemin pour te suivre à Dunwall si tu essaies de t'enfuir.

— Oh le rustre ! », s'exclama Jessamine avec un rire franc, puis elle enroula ses bras sur les épaules de son "amoureux passionné". Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longs instants, bercés par les vagues, bercés par la musique. Jessamine rêvait de pouvoir quitter son trône après tant d'années de règne, abandonner les atours de la cour, abandonner les protocoles politiques et partir, partir vers cette île de lumière qu'elle gouvernait sans connaître, découvrir les lieux qui avaient marqué l'enfance de Corvo, découvrir les paysages qu'il avait vus.

« Je me demande parfois si je ne serais pas la première impératrice à partir à la retraite.

— Tu oublies Emily…

— Bien sûr que non : je n'ai pas dit que je partirai à la retraite demain.

— Même dans vingt-cinq ans, elle nous traquera au fin fond des mines d'argent pour qu'on l'aide. », les deux parents continuèrent de rire, conscients depuis longtemps qu'Emily avait un caractère trop espiègle pour rester docilement sur le trône. Il faudrait encore quelques années avant que l'héritière accepte enfin son titre et devienne une impératrice digne de ce nom.

Alors que le duo serkonien, touché par l'unique couple qui dansait, enchaîna avec un autre morceau, les deux corps s'enlaçaient toujours.

* * *

Les jambes secouées par des tremblements, les genoux à peine détendus et le dos courbé, Emily agrippait fermement les mains de Jindosh alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se tenir debout.

« Ne forcez pas, Lady Kaldwin, il est hors de question que je vous opère juste parce que vous n'avez pas pris assez de précautions. », soupira l'Inventeur, mais la jeune femme s'obstinait.

Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours couchée, ne se levant que par nécessité. Trois nuits interminables à chercher le sommeil et trois jours infinis à observer la chambre de Jindosh. Quand l'Inventeur l'avait installée dans la partie privée du manoir, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi son premier sujet n'avait pas eu le même privilège. Il lui avait alors exposé deux raisons : premièrement, elle connaissait déjà les lieux avec ses escapades précédentes, ensuite, en tant qu'héritière, elle était plus habituée au luxe que l'aliénée qui n'avait connu que des couches plus modestes. Emily avait accepté ces explications, se demandant si en réalité cette opportunité ne cachait pas un traitement de faveur. Elle était toujours incertaine quant à sa rencontre avec le garçon aux yeux noirs : avait-elle rencontré l'Outsider ou était-ce une hallucination provoquée par l'anesthésie ? Et même si elle avait vraiment erré dans le Grand Vide, l'Outsider était réputé pour être fourbe et manipulateur. Avec des échos lointains, il avait parlé d'attraction, voire d'amour. Mais les inventeurs n'avaient pas de temps pour la vie conjugale, elle le savait.

« Ça suffit, vous devez vous reposer. »

Emily en avait assez d'être allongée : elle connaissait par cœur les courbes des grillages aux fenêtres, le motif du papier peint derrière sa tête où elle avait compté les nerfs de chaque feuille dorée représentée, elle avait compté toutes les lattes du plancher, celles qu'elle voyait tout du moins, notant toutes les nuances de brun. Mais la patiente ne pouvait pas protester.

Reconduite vers le lit, Emily parvint à s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas en tremblant. Son exercice, bref mais intense, avait réveillé des douleurs dans le bas de son dos.

« Vous pensez que je pourrais bouger comme avant ?

— Pas avant de longs mois. Laissez le temps à vos organes de cicatriser, tout comme votre peau. Sans oublier vos muscles qui vont se remettre en place.

— Et les os ?

— Ostéosynthèse.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai utilisé des vis pour maintenir votre squelette, le temps qu'il se ressoude.

— J'ai des bouts de métal dans le corps ?

— Ils ne resteront pas indéfiniment : je les retirerai quand vous serez presque guérie puisque vous n'en aurez plus besoin. Comme vous êtes jeune, vous devriez vous rétablir assez vite, surtout que vous avez une excellente constitution : vous vous remettez plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Il y a juste une chose que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir maîtrisé toutefois… »

Emily toucha le pansement qui l'enserrait des hanches jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle n'avait enfilé qu'un sous-vêtement par-dessus la bande blanche, un pantalon entreverrait son confort et elle avait encore du mal à s'habiller seule.

« Vous m'avez bien dit que votre cycle menstruel était comme "en pause", n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui.

— Nous verrons avec le temps si cette pause est définitive ou non.

— Vous pensez que je suis devenue stérile ?

— Il y a eu un traumatisme visiblement. Pour l'instant, je dirais que vous êtes stérile, oui. »

À cette réponse, Jindosh nota le choc de la jeune femme. Avec un réflexe, elle posa ses deux mains sur son bas-ventre et se figea. La jeune femme n'avait jamais réfléchi sérieusement aux enfants : en tant que noble et future impératrice, il était évident qu'elle devrait avoir des héritiers à son tour. Et maintenant qu'elle frôlait la perte de sa fertilité, elle mesurait le drame social et la peine que cela lui causait.

« Cette nouvelle vous bouleverse à ce point ? »

Le ton détaché de l'Inventeur contrastait avec le tourment dans lequel Emily venait de plonger.

« Avez-vous oublié que je suis une Kaldwin ? Une femme qui doit maintenir une lignée ? Plus qu'un désir de fonder une famille, c'est une obligation, un devoir.

— Je n'ai pas oublié que vous avez été métamorphosée en créature mystique et que pendant seize longs mois, vous avez survécu en pleine mer avec une queue de poisson, alors pardonnez-moi si je trouve l'infertilité moins impressionnante.

— Ma transformation est inconnue et le restera, mais si la future impératrice ne peut pas avoir d'héritier, imaginez le scandale. Et puis ce serait une occasion rêvée pour les partisans de Delilah.

— Ceux qui soutiennent Delilah se sont réunis avant que vous ne deveniez une sirène, trouvant des opportunités. Combien d'impératrices ont eu des enfants illégitimes ? Combien de nobles stériles ont trouvé un moyen d'assurer leur lignée en adoptant des enfants de bonnes ou de cuisinières ? Vous êtes la future impératrice, apprenez à mentir et à jouer avec les codes qu'on vous impose.

— Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis noble que je suis par définition menteuse ou hypocrite.

— Oui, j'avais remarqué votre franchise. Malheureusement, vous apprendrez et vous oublierez cette qualité.

— Non. »

À sa grande surprise, Jindosh se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

— Je me disais… Si seulement il y avait plus de nobles comme vous. Je vous souhaite de ne jamais être sournoise, mais je doute que cela soit possible. »

Il appréciait sincèrement la franchise d'Emily. Les avis désignaient l'Inventeur en Chef comme apolitique ou bien trop préoccupé par ses recherches pour se soucier du gouvernement, pourtant, plus il y songeait et plus il serait heureux de voir Emily Kaldwin comme la future impératrice, car en plus de son honnêteté parfois brutale, la jeune femme accordait une place importante aux sciences. Certes elle avait un esprit que Jindosh jugerait médiocre en temps normal, mais elle était curieuse, perspicace. Et malicieuse.

« S'il y avait plus de personnes comme vous, Jindosh, ce serait plus facile. Des personnes qui apprécient la sincérité. », se sentant glisser vers le sentimentalisme, Emily continua rapidement : « Quoique vous êtes déjà de trop. En plus vous êtes tellement narcissique, vous ne vous supporteriez pas vous-même. »

Ils continuaient d'épiloguer sur les défauts de l'un et l'autre, juste pour pouvoir enterrer les compliments et les faire oublier sous des rires, sans grand succès.

Tant que Jindosh restait, l'attente était plus supportable. Et lorsqu'il se languissait trop de son laboratoire, Emily profitait d'un sommeil sans rêves pour se reposer. Des douleurs la tiraillaient par moment et chaque réveil l'amenait à admirer une nouvelle luminosité dans la chambre. L'éclat blanc de midi, la clarté de l'après-midi, les rayons de miel de la fin de la journée et enfin, le visage de sa mère.

Emily crut tout d'abord à un rêve, mais à mesure que ses paupières s'ouvraient, le sourire de Jessamine s'élargissait.

« Bonjour, Emily. »

Totalement muette, la fille tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais en fut incapable. Elle tendit les mains vers cette figure qui lui avait tant manqué. L'impératrice s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa avec une douceur toute maternelle ses lèvres sur le front d'Emily. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient détachés et étaient répandus sur l'oreiller : Jessamine attrapa une mèche et la noua autour de son doigt comme pour consolider un lien enfin reconstruit.

Puis la mère s'écarta légèrement et Corvo, confus, s'avança. Cet homme aride, ce père timide n'était pas capable de trouver ses mots, habitué à contenir ses émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce jour était arrivé. Prenant place de l'autre côté du lit, il caressa la joue d'Emily, s'assurant qu'elle était réelle. Qu'elle était vivante.

« Enfin nous te retrouvons. »

Un sentiment de sécurité remplit la jeune femme quand elle sentit son père poser sa main calleuse sur la sienne. L'expression qu'elle avait n'échappa pas à Jindosh qui s'éloigna, laissant la famille se retrouver. Allumant une cigarette, il luttait contre un sentiment de jalousie : rejeté par sa propre mère et incompris par son frère, Jindosh ne voyait plus aucune valeur dans le mot "famille" et assister aux retrouvailles des Kaldwin renforçait cette antipathie. S'installant dans le petit salon attenant, il patienta, soufflant des volutes de fumée qui adoucissaient l'aigreur de ses sentiments, apaisant sa rancœur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Corvo sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Il laissa les émotions se taire en lui et retrouva son rôle de Protecteur Royal. Malgré la méfiance que Jindosh lui avait inspirée lors de leur première rencontre, Corvo lui serra la main avec gratitude.

« Lady Kaldwin nous a expliqué la situation : d'où les jambes viennent, les séquelles qu'il peut y avoir… Apparemment, vous lui avez dit qu'elle se remettrait vite. Vous avez une idée approximative du temps dont elle aura besoin avant de revenir à Dunwall ?

— Je dirais un bon mois. Mais même après son retour, le repos sera primordial et Lady Kaldwin ne pourra pas reprendre ses activités tout de suite. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'entraînait au combat avec vous ?

— C'est vrai. Je tenterai de repousser les séances mais vous commencez à connaître son caractère, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle sera difficile à convaincre. »

L'Inventeur acquiesça, ayant remarqué combien l'héritière répugnait à l'immobilité.

« Elle restera donc ici encore un moment… », observa Corvo. « Je ne serai pas inquiet : malgré la fatigue, je vois bien qu'elle est ravie.

— Lady Kaldwin ne supportait plus d'être une sirène : avoir des jambes à nouveau doit la remplir de joie.

— Non, je veux dire qu'elle semble se sentir bien. Elle nous a parlé de vous, que vous vous êtes montré digne de confiance. »

Jindosh ne put réprimer un sourire : comment réagirait le Protecteur Royal s'il apprenait que l'Inventeur et sa fille, qui avaient presque dix ans d'écart, s'étaient embrassés à deux reprises ? Il fut tenté d'avouer ces écarts de conduite au père juste pour le plaisir de choquer, mais son interlocuteur enchaîna :

« Ce qui me rassure car je dois vous parler de quelque chose : il y a environ deux semaines, des sorcières sont venues à Dunwall. Elles avaient organisé une attaque pour libérer Delilah Copperspoon. La garde en a capturé une pour l'interroger, les autres ont été tuées ou se sont enfuies, mais la prisonnière s'est suicidée, je n'ai donc absolument aucune information sur ce dernier noyau de sorcières qui reste. Alors protégez Emi… Lady Kaldwin à tout prix.

— Vous n'avez même pas besoin de me le demander. »

Corvo aurait aimé rester et s'assurer de la protection de sa fille lui-même, mais Jindosh semblait vivre dans une forteresse et cela lui retira un poids du cœur. De plus, Emily avait expliqué combien l'Inventeur tenait à ses œuvres : toucher à Emily, c'était comme toucher à sa création.

Les parents de la jeune femme restèrent encore une heure, ne s'accordant pas plus pour ne pas manquer le bateau qui les ramènerait à Dunwall. Perdus entre l'espoir et la tristesse, la fille, la mère et le père se sentaient tiraillés, priant pour que le temps ralentisse pour ce soir, priant pour que le temps s'accélère jusqu'au rétablissement complet d'Emily. Puis l'heure sonna leur départ.

Même si elle était épuisée, Emily demanda à Jindosh de l'aider à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant. Fauteuil roulant qu'elle avait hâte de quitter par ailleurs, impatiente d'arriver au jour où elle serait libérée de ces accoudoirs rigides, de ce dossier de bois. Un sentiment de chagrin l'étouffait et elle roula jusqu'au balcon afin de mieux respirer. Prise de mélancolie, elle se focalisa sur le paysage, aperçut la mer et chercha du regard les bateaux : celui de ses parents n'avait pas encore pris le large mais la jeune femme les surveilla tout de même.

« Le soleil se couche bientôt, Lady Kaldwin, si vous comptez dormir ici, puis-je fermer les volets tout de suite ?

— Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'être aussi désagréable, Jindosh ? Surtout maintenant ?

— Vous avez de nouvelles jambes, vous venez de revoir votre famille en recevant leur soutien et regardez dans quel état vous vous mettez. Où étiez-vous il y a exactement un an ? Cachée dans une grotte comme un animal, prête à voler des pêcheurs pour pouvoir manger, à attendre que vos parents trouvent une solution avec le vieux Sokolov. Vous passez d'un extrême à un autre et pourtant, dans les deux situations, vous vous morfondez.

— Je ne me morfonds pas, je suis juste… J'aurais aimé que mes parents restent plus longtemps. »

Emily s'éloigna de la rambarde pour lui faire face. Tandis que les ombres avalaient l'horizon, une animosité voila le visage de l'héritière.

« Vous êtes un génie, Jindosh, moi-même je le reconnais, mais en terme de relations sociales, vous êtes un abruti complet.

— Parce que les relations sociales m'indiffèrent totalement.

— Vous aimeriez que ce soit le cas. »

Surpris, il la fixa.

« Vraiment, vous m'impressionnez, Lady Kaldwin : nous nous connaissons depuis quoi ? Trois semaines ? Et visiblement, vous me connaissez _tellement_ mieux que moi-même. » répliqua l'Inventeur avec une révérence ironique. « Je vous en prie : étalez donc votre science, vos déductions ! Allez-y ! On vous nommera peut-être médecin à l'asile de Karnaca ?

— Avez-vous une famille, Jindosh ? »

Sans répondre, il croisa les bras, alors Emily continua, la voix altérée par la colère :

« Cela fait trois semaines que nous nous connaissons : nous discutons de sciences, d'expériences, de machines et j'ai remarqué combien vous étiez bavard et que vous aimez parler de vous. Et pourtant, pas une seule fois vous n'avez parlé de vos proches ou de votre enfance. Pas une seule fois. Partout sur les murs de ce manoir, il y a des argengraphies de Karnaca avec des inconnus, mais aucun membre de votre famille ne figure dessus. Aucun.

— Autre chose ? »

L'Inventeur s'obstinait dans une impassibilité froide, accentuant l'irritation de la jeune femme :

« Oui, vos conneries comme quoi les inventeurs n'ont pas le temps pour la vie conjugale.

— Je me doutais que vous étiez vexée par ça.

— Ne mélangez pas tout. Je n'ai pas été vexée, mais déçue qu'un homme de votre intelligence puisse vraiment croire à ce qu'il disait. Vous voulez rester dans un esprit scientifique ? Très bien. La philosophie elle-même reconnaît qu'il existe une connexion entre les objets : les astres forment un tout, les organismes forment un tout, le corps forme un tout. Et la philosophie reconnaît _aussi_ une connexion entre les individus, même si certains sont plus grégaires que d'autres, et vous le savez. » Le sang, chauffé par l'incendie au creux de sa poitrine, battait à ses tempes. Quelques-unes de ses racines étaient après tout plantées à Serkonos et Emily partageait le tempérament passionné des insulaires : intense dans l'amour, impétueuse dans la colère. « Vous essayez de vous convaincre qu'un inventeur n'a pas le temps pour une vie conjugale, non, en fait, pour aucune vie sociale. Un inventeur peut se défaire de tous les liens ? C'est faux. Et vous le savez aussi. »

Quand l'héritière termina sa tirade, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« Je déteste votre prénom. », lança Jindosh avec une voix claire mais froide.

« Pardon ?

— Emily. Il ressemble au prénom de mon frère aîné, Emil. »

La jeune femme avait enfin sa réponse : Emil était l'aîné de Kirin.

« Pourquoi vous détestez ces prénoms ?

— C'est lui qui m'a élevé. Enfin, "élevé"… C'est un peu exagéré pour le rôle mineur qu'il a tenu.

— Vous n'avez pas été élevé par vos parents ?

— J'ai toujours terrifié ma mère. »

À mesure que Jindosh parlait, utilisant des phrases inhabituellement courtes, il reculait dans la chambre, reculait dans l'ombre. Ses bras étaient toujours croisés et sa mâchoire était contractée, comme pour résister à une vieille colère. Ou une vieille douleur. Emily, quant à elle, s'était totalement adoucie et le laissait parler, l'encourageant à lui en dire plus.

« Ma mère est une femme stupide, tout comme mon frère. Ils n'ont jamais essayé d'apprendre quoique ce soit, alors que moi, au contraire, je voulais tout comprendre et tout connaître. Ils ont interprété ma curiosité d'enfant pour une perversion de l'esprit, une tendance qu'il fallait museler.

— Quel mal y avait-il à ça ?

— En effet, quel mal y avait-il de demander pourquoi le jour succède à la nuit ? Pourquoi le corps vieillit ? Pourquoi des animaux respirent sous l'eau quand d'autres peuvent voler ? On ne me répondait jamais. J'ai donc cherché les réponses moi-même. À huit ans, j'ai disséqué le chat juste pour voir de quoi il était fait. »

Emily était interloquée : elle ne s'attendait pas à cet aveu, mais elle apprenait doucement à connaître Jindosh et l'imaginait sans peine, même à huit ans, mener des expériences. Il y avait des enfants plus cruels que d'autres, et il y avait des enfants plus curieux que d'autres.

« C'est à partir de là que ma mère m'a rejeté. Elle a cru que c'était par méchanceté que j'avais fait ça, alors que c'était par intérêt scientifique. Les gens confondent souvent ces deux intentions. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'ai été blâmé alors que la vivisection était parfaitement acceptée à l'Académie de Philosophie Naturelle. Le grand Anton Sokolov dissèque des sujets tous les jours ? Bien sûr, il a le droit. Le jeune Kirin Jindosh ? Certainement pas, il doit être fou à vouloir faire ça. »

Pour un caractère comme celui de Jindosh, il n'y avait rien de pire que l'incompréhension et la frustration.

« Vous saviez que j'étais le plus jeune étudiant à entrer à l'Académie de Philosophie Naturelle ?

— Non, je l'ignorais.

— J'ai détrôné le philosophe Joplin. Là encore, je ne suis tombé que sur des crétins. Des professeurs qui avaient trois fois mon âge et qui comprenaient à peine le tiers de ce que je leur exposais. »

Elle imaginait la scène : déjà rejeté par sa famille, Jindosh avait été ensuite rejeté par l'Académie. Sans arrêt en décalage, inhumain pour les autres, en recherche perpétuelle : un mur s'était naturellement construit entre lui et le reste du monde.

« J'ai été renvoyé de l'Académie mais j'avais déjà compris à ce moment-là que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. J'ai suivi mon propre chemin. Aujourd'hui, je jubile à l'idée que ma mère et mon frère entendent mon nom associé à celui d'Inventeur en Chef, à l'idée que mes anciens enseignants sont comme des enfants ignorants face à mes traités et mes recherches, à l'idée qu'Anton Sokolov a échoué là où j'ai réussi, vous rendant votre condition humaine. »

Jindosh ne ressentait aucune honte à ces souvenirs : pour lui, il n'avait jamais été dans le faux. Mais évoquer son passé agitait une colère tenace, comme une tumeur lancinante qui se réveille de temps à autre, empoisonnant l'humeur et le corps. Avec précaution, Emily s'approcha, rejoignant la pénombre de la pièce, tournant le dos aux dorures du crépuscule.

« J'avais donc raison.

— À propos de quoi ?

— Vous ne vous fichez pas des relations sociales. Vous en êtes juste dégoûté. »

D'une voix revêche, il lui demanda :

« En quoi ma sociabilité intéresse la future impératrice, la grande et juste Emily Kaldwin ?

— Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Juste pour prouver que j'avais raison. Vous devez connaître ce plaisir coupable. »

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un début de sourire, mais sans conviction.

Finalement, il n'était pas surprenant que le premier animal que Jindosh ait disséqué soit un chat : lui-même possédait une attitude très féline, mêlant orgueil et élégance. Enfant, il avait dû être attiré par cette créature à la fois douce et prétentieuse, aux pattes de velours et au regard métallique. Il avait peut-être cru trouver des points communs entre le chat et lui.

« Soyez franche, comme à votre habitude. »

Emily manœuvra pour rejoindre le lit, évitant de regarder l'Inventeur. Elle essaya d'être détachée et la fatigue était un bon prétexte pour pouvoir s'exiler dans le sommeil.

« Vous le savez, Jindosh. »

La jeune femme s'installa sur le matelas, savourant la position allongée qui soulagea son dos. Ce qui la soulagea également, c'était que l'homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il n'y avait plus de ressentiment : alors qu'il aurait pu partir dans son laboratoire comme il le faisait si souvent, il osa s'approcher pour cette fois. Et avec une grande prudence, Jindosh alla jusqu'à s'allonger près d'elle.

« J'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi vous vous obstinez dans votre attachement, alors que dans moins d'un mois, vous serez de retour à Dunwall.

— Cela ne m'empêchera pas de revenir à Karnaca. Si vous acceptez ma présence, bien sûr. »

Pour seule réponse, Jindosh plaça ses doigts entre ceux d'Emily, effleurant son poignet. Au lieu de la réconforter, ce contact lui rappela les précédentes déceptions et, dans l'espoir de se consoler, l'héritière essaya une touche d'humour :

« Vous essayez encore de me relaxer avec de la dopamine ? »

À nouveau le silence. Elle sentait qu'elle suffoquait : le mutisme de l'homme était trop lourd pour son cœur et il pesait comme un démon sur sa poitrine. Emily était prête à lui supplier de répondre mais elle était trop fière et préféra endurer l'étau qui comprimait sa gorge.

« C'est moi qui ai besoin de dopamine. Vous avez rouvert de vieilles blessures en me faisant parler comme ça. »

Jindosh mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quoique ce soit pour personne. Mais il avait toujours réprimé le moindre élan d'affection, anticipant la déception. Quitte à vivre dans la tourmente, autant se confiner dans celle de son esprit, enchaînant les insomnies, les casse-têtes et les nouvelles théories impossibles plutôt que de connaître à nouveau le rejet.

Mais ce soir n'était pas un soir de tourments : il était surpris de se sentir aussi serein. Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes pour mieux être pansées, cessant de saigner comme si Emily y avait apposé ses propres mains. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle ne l'avait pas fui. Au contraire, elle l'accueillait. Combien de temps durerait cette sensation de bien-être ?

Emily bascula lentement sur le côté et posa sa main libre sur le torse de Jindosh, sentant les pulsations cardiaques, le rythme de la respiration, la chaleur charnelle.

« Vous construisez des machines remarquables, Jindosh, mais vous, vous restez humain. »

Le soulagement quand il entendit cette phrase le blessa presque. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il ne s'était pas senti humain à cause des regards des autres.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, bénissant le voile nocturne qui les cachait. Il se cala entre les bras d'Emily, oubliant presque qu'elle avait encore un dos fragile. Habitué à la destruction, son étreinte était tout d'abord violente : les vertèbres d'Emily étaient des petites perles qui pourraient se briser sous tant de force, mais il était effrayé à l'idée de la voir disparaître. La jeune femme avait été sa chimère, sa création. Elle qui avait déchiré avec des mots sa peau pour accéder à ses secrets, elle était à présent son tortionnaire. Elle qui avait remplacé l'absence par une présence, le silence par des rires, la peur par de l'indulgence, elle devenait son adorée.

Dans cette étreinte, Jindosh récupérait tout ce qui lui avait manqué depuis toutes ces années : de la chaleur, de la tendresse, du réconfort. Protectrice comme une reine, Emily le garda contre elle, caressant ses cheveux pour dompter les tremblements qui le saisissaient, embrassant son front pour apaiser le désespoir.

« Une fois impératrice, vous ne pourrez plus quitter Dunwall. Vous ne pourrez plus venir à Serkonos.

— Je n'ai pas hâte de porter la couronne, Jindosh. Le jour du couronnement arrivera bien assez tôt et je ne veux pas y penser. »

Vivre au jour le jour tant qu'elle le pouvait. Et profiter de cette nuit. Profiter des paumes contre ses reins, de son souffle contre son cou. Elle savait qu'il était amoral, que son flegme habituel pouvait disparaître au profit d'une cruauté sans limite. Mais Emily était convaincue que l'Inventeur n'était pas horrible, peut-être juste un peu fou à cause d'un esprit complexe, peut-être juste un peu trop meurtri par le jugement des autres.

« Enfin, ceci dit… Vous saviez que ma mère avait proposé à Sokolov d'habiter à la Tour de Dunwall avec un laboratoire complet ?

— J'en avais entendu parler.

— Si je vous faisais cette offre, vous la refuseriez aussi ?

— Très certainement. Mais elle me toucherait également. »

Ses tremblements avaient totalement disparu. Emily prolongea quand même l'étreinte, répétant ses caresses.

« Et si je vous demandais de rester dormir avec moi cette nuit, vous refuseriez ?

— Non. »

Et, comme une habitude déjà acquise, ils s'embrassèrent, mais cette fois avec une réelle sensibilité, l'étreinte des lèvres complétée par celle des corps. Les plaies désormais dévoilées, Jindosh lui demanda également une faveur :

« Ne faîtes plus allusion à mon passé ou à mes liens de parenté. Je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à mes faiblesses, ni qu'on les expose.

— Je comprends. »

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, le laissant glisser le long de la lèvre pleine.

« Je ne ferai allusion qu'à ça, uniquement à ce qui est plaisant. »

Sous son contact, Emily devinait que l'Inventeur souriait, comme rassuré.

* * *

Traversant le couloir, Breanna profita de sa solitude pour pousser un juron. La saison des bals et des réceptions commençait à Karnaca et les nobles de toutes les îles venaient passer quelques semaines dans le joyau du sud. Et cela signifiait plus de travail pour la directrice du Conservatoire Royal, car au-delà des visites plus nombreuses dans son musée, Breanna Ashworth devait être disponible pour tout ce beau monde. Du matin jusqu'au soir, elle rencontrait des collectionneurs, des passionnés, des acheteurs, des conservateurs, des archivistes… Échanges d'argent et d'œuvres ponctuaient ses journées, la contraignant dans ses plans qui concernaient Delilah.

Claudia lui avait rapporté ce que Billie avait découvert au Manoir Mécanique et Breanna ne s'attendait pas à une telle surprise. Elle n'imaginait pas un individu peu altruiste comme Jindosh porter secours à l'héritière. L'esprit scientifique était certainement attiré par la rareté du cas mais comptait-il la remettre à la mer ? La garder ? La tuer ? Elle n'était pas assez proche de l'Inventeur pour prédire ses intentions. Par contre, elle imaginait qu'il avait pris des notes.

Elle avait eu une idée afin d'approcher l'héritière, malgré quelques inconvénients : n'étant pas spécialement en affinités avec l'Inventeur, elle ne pouvait pas se présenter au Manoir Mécanique naturellement, et si Jindosh donnait quelques réceptions, elles étaient tout de même rares, le philosophe préférant sa tranquillité. Il s'agissait donc d'éloigner l'Inventeur sans qu'il puisse emmener son sujet, ni le protéger.

L'ascenseur annonça à la Conservatrice qu'elle était arrivée au rez-de-chaussée. Breanna mesura avec fierté le calme qui régnait dans le musée : son domaine était une cathédrale où le respect et le sérieux étaient de rigueur pour mieux savourer les connaissances à disposition. Les tables étaient occupées par des lecteurs avides, les bibliothèques étaient arpentées et quelques groupes chuchotaient, intimidés sous ce dôme immense.

Amos Finch avait pris place dans un gros fauteuil gonflé, une place qui invitait chaque occupant à des vies entières faites de lecture. Il quitta le siège à regret quand il aperçut la Conservatrice qui s'excusa pour son retard.

« Vous êtes toute pardonnée, dame Ashworth, votre établissement est agréable, si divinement agréable, j'aurais pu vous attendre plusieurs heures sans m'en rendre compte.

— Vous êtes trop aimable, docteur Finch. »

Sur le chemin du bureau, ils discutèrent de sujets futiles. Finch faisait remarquer combien les plantes étaient resplendissantes : leur vert était intense, toutes les fleurs, les pétales lourdes, dégageaient des parfums tenaces. Le bois des meubles créaient l'illusion d'être les troncs qui composent une forêt vierge.

« On ignore si on est dans une jungle ou dans un musée. Vous avez la main verte !

— C'est un de mes talents, en effet. », concéda la sorcière.

Le tableau de Millay était exposé au milieu du bureau de Breanna. Finch poussa une exclamation ravie : il était venu pour acheter le tableau avec l'offre maintenue de la propriétaire, mais voir son prochain bien le remplissait de joie. C'était un tableau qui représentait une vieille pièce de théâtre où une jeune femme morte hantait l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Breanna appréciait cette histoire et le peintre Millais avait effectué un travail surprenant, mêlant la beauté et l'horreur dans une même image.

« Oh je n'ose pas, dame Ashworth ! Je n'ose toujours pas !

— Inutile de faire tant de manières, docteur Finch : cela vous fait plaisir, donc cela me fait plaisir. Je vous demanderai juste un petit service en plus de la somme.

— Bien sûr ! Lequel ?

— De m'inviter plus souvent dans votre demeure pour que je puisse l'admirer de temps en temps.

— Bien sûr ! Oui, bien sûr ! »

Après avoir réglé les formalités administratives et avoir protégé le tableau dans un emballage adéquat avec quelques instructions afin de le maintenir en bon état, la Conservatrice invita le médecin à boire un verre. Finch ne résista pas et accepta un fond raisonnable de liqueur de citron. Les chaleurs augmentaient de jour en jour et l'amertume de la boisson rafraîchissait le gosier et l'estomac.

« Avez-vous revu notre Inventeur en Chef depuis ma réception ? », demanda tout d'un coup Breanna.

« Je l'ai revu quelques jours après, nous avons échangé quelques données scientifiques, des données scientifiques très intéressantes. », expliqua le directeur avec suffisance comme s'il avait participé à une découverte, omettant de dire qu'il avait surtout récupéré une patiente tout en étant maintenu dans l'ignorance. Il ne savait toujours rien de l'expérience menée par l'Inventeur et avait imaginé énormément de théories pour s'expliquer pourquoi le philosophe avait coupé la malheureuse en deux. « Pourquoi cette question ?

— Que cela reste entre nous, docteur Finch, mais j'ai trouvé l'Inventeur… bizarre. Je sais que le monde entier trouve Kirin Jindosh bizarre, mais je l'ai trouvé plus étrange que d'habitude. Comme distrait, absent.

— Je ne l'ai pas remarqué…

— En fait, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris, mais lors de la soirée, il a dit des choses très curieuses. »

Finch s'avança jusqu'au bord du canapé, captivé.

« Des choses curieuses ?

— Il m'a parlé de l'héritière Emily Kaldwin.

— L'héritière ? Mais personne n'a vu l'héritière Emily Kaldwin depuis plus d'un an ! Certains prétendent même qu'elle serait morte.

— Et pourtant, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le plus surprenant : il m'a dit l'avoir vue avec une queue de poisson.

— Une quoi ?

— Une queue de poisson. À la place des jambes. Comme une sirène dans les contes de fées. »

Finch délaissa la dernière gorgée de liqueur, totalement abasourdi. Il n'imaginait pas Jindosh porté sur les légendes qui tendaient vers l'imaginaire : il avait toujours cru que cet esprit rationnel était fermé à ce genre de littérature. Au-delà de ça, il n'imaginait pas Jindosh victime d'hallucinations. Mais peut-être que...

« C'est impossible. Absolument impossible. Est-ce qu'il vous a dit où il avait vu l'héritière ?

— Dans la mer lors d'une promenade je crois, il était assez vague à ce propos. Il m'a surtout parlé de l'héritière. Si vous voulez mon avis, docteur Finch, je pense que la masse de travail a eu raison de notre génie de Karnaca.

— Peut-être… C'est terrible… Absolument terrible. »

Le médecin avait de la peine. L'Inventeur était une personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup et de savoir que ce scientifique talentueux puisse perdre la tête le blessait.

« Vous pensez qu'il aurait besoin de repos ? Un repos forcé comme des "vacances" ?

— Je ne dirais pas ça, mais surveillons-le. Surveillons des propos incohérents, des idées farfelues et nous saurons si Kirin Jindosh a réellement besoin de repos ou non. »

Alors qu'elle affichait une mine triste, Breanna sentait que son cœur devenait léger.

* * *

« _Lady Kaldwin. La plaisanterie a assez duré._ »

Au contraire, elle ne faisait que commencer. Assise à même le sol, dans la pénombre, Emily se mordait les lèvres pour retenir un rire qui pourrait la trahir. Elle savait que des détecteurs étaient disposés dans quelques recoins du manoir, mais elle connaissait les lieux où il n'y en avait pas.

Jindosh soupira. Il avait déjà fait le tour des appartements privés. Dans sa condition, sa patiente n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer ingénieuse.

La laissant se reposer, l'Inventeur avait passé la matinée sur la queue de poisson désormais amputée. Il avait informé l'ancienne propriétaire qu'il avait conservé cette relique dans le but de vérifier quelques théories. Et effectivement : après avoir soigneusement coupé les écailles bleutées, Jindosh avait trouvé deux fémurs anormalement courbés, les tibias et fibulas étaient légèrement tordus pour mieux se rejoindre aux chevilles. Les muscles étaient totalement distendus, les veines enchevêtrées. Le chirurgien avait voulu montrer la dissection à Emily mais elle avait refusé, lui ordonnant de garder cette queue de poisson loin d'elle.

Si le curieux spécimen avait retrouvé sa place dans un bac de formol, l'héritière n'était plus à la sienne dans la chambre. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Jindosh l'avait cherché avant de se mettre à tester les leviers, essayant de comprendre où elle s'était cachée.

Emily appuya alors sur un interrupteur et laissa la plate-forme descendre.

« Vous pensiez que c'était impossible que je maîtrise votre labyrinthe, Jindosh ? »

Elle était accoudée contre le mur, resplendissante de fierté. L'Inventeur secoua la tête sans pouvoir cacher son amusement.

« J'aurais dû installer un système de verrouillage ou de reconnaissance vocale.

— Et me maintenir enfermée ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis un sujet dissipé que vous ne pourrez pas tenir captive.

— Avec vos jambes, vous n'irez pas très loin pour le moment de toute façon. Surtout si vous continuez à bouger plus que nécessaire.

— Je vais mieux. »

Emily empoigna sa canne et réussit à accomplir quelques pas. Ils manquaient de fluidité mais ils gagnaient en assurance d'heure en heure.

« J'ai hâte de sortir. De visiter Karnaca.

— Tout d'un coup vous ne craignez plus les sorcières ?

— Si, bien sûr, mais je peux sortir incognito.

— Nous verrons ça dès que vous pourrez marcher pendant plus de cinq minutes.

— Faisons le test maintenant. »

L'héritière se dirigea vers le laboratoire. La canne résonnant contre le parquet, la main longeant le mur rouge, Emily concentrait tous ses efforts dans sa démarche. Elle redressait les épaules et maintenait son dos droit avec de plus en plus de facilité. La douleur était totalement secondaire par rapport à la joie de pouvoir sentir le sol sous ses pieds.

« Je dois dire que votre laboratoire ne m'a pas manqué. », déclara l'héritière en arrivant au bout du couloir. « Oh, par contre, ça me fait plaisir de revoir Arthur. »

Le soldat mécanique ainsi surnommé passa devant l'héritière, poursuivant sa ronde de sécurité, distillant le son de ses engrenages.

L'effort avait été important et Emily prit place sur le rebord d'une table au milieu du laboratoire. Elle massa ses reins, touchant avec appréhension sa peau toujours maintenue par les agrafes sous le bandage. La cicatrice resterait certainement pendant de longues années, et elle ne s'estomperait jamais tout à fait. Si elle n'était pas coquette, Emily était tout de même contrariée, redoutant que cette cicatrice altère trop son reflet dans le miroir. La future impératrice se demanda si beaucoup d'hommes seraient plus rebutés par cette trace qu'attirés par son titre de noblesse. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda Jindosh : avec son esprit unique, il se moquait éperdument du premier détail comme du second. L'Inventeur avait totalement accepté la présence d'Emily mais la voyait tour à tour comme objet ou comme femme. Il cultivait sans le vouloir cette ambiguïté car leurs deux esprits libres, seuls êtres vivants dans ce domaine d'engrenages, s'accordaient sur leur besoin d'indépendance et leur appétit très fugace pour la tendresse, vite rassasiés en caresses et baisers. C'était du moins ainsi que Jindosh le ressentait puisqu'Emily, plus charnelle, s'habituait encore à l'idée de posséder la moitié de corps d'une autre. À chaque fois qu'elle baissait le nez et savait que ces orteils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait les siens. Lorsque ses doigts effleuraient ses cuisses, la jeune femme se sentait comme une voleuse qui n'avait aucun droit sur ce qui se trouvait sous la ceinture. Emily voulait que Jindosh la touche comme un homme le fait avec une femme et non plus comme un scientifique le fait avec son sujet, mais avant d'arriver à ce moment, l'héritière devait apprivoiser ce nouveau corps.

Emily aperçut dans un coin l'argengraphe qui avait servi pour immortaliser sa silhouette de sirène. Elle tripota sa lèvre inférieure à mesure qu'une idée naissait pour enfin se voir autrement et comprendre quelle place exacte Jindosh lui accordait.

« Vous ne comptez pas prendre d'argengraphies avec mon corps normal ? Avoir l'avant et l'après ?

— J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, l'idée est intéressante pour retracer l'évolution de votre rétablissement.

— Alors installez la machine. »

Dans le laboratoire, les ateliers s'enchaînaient avec facilité pour pouvoir accueillir la plate-forme d'optique, modifiant les alentours. Jindosh maniait avec précaution les plaques d'argent, l'attention captivée par ces manipulations délicates. Emily, jambes croisées sur un meuble recouvert d'un drap blanc, en profita pour retirer l'épingle qui maintenait ses cheveux et, cédant à un élan de désinvolture, enleva sa chemise avant de l'enrouler autour de ses hanches, recouvrant le bandage. Jindosh était encore occupé quand il demanda innocemment :

« Nous pouvons commencer, Lady Kaldwin ?

— Quand vous voulez. »

Laissant une jambe pendre et ramenant l'autre sous elle, Emily attendit que l'Inventeur lui fasse face. Et elle apprécia sa surprise muette, abandonnant son impassibilité légendaire. Même si Jindosh connaissait déjà le corps de la jeune femme, il en admira tous les détails, la redécouvrant sous un nouveau jour quand elle retira son soutien-gorge pour le cacher derrière elle. Avec ses doigts, Emily releva ses cheveux, exposant sa poitrine en se cambrant légèrement, consciente qu'elle devrait tenir cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, et Jindosh ressentit un étrange vertige entre ses côtes.

« Allez-y. »

Et il activa l'argengraphe avec un geste mécanique.

Le regard baissé, elle avait adopté une expression subtile où la satisfaction frôlait sa bouche, tandis que l'insolence la rendait triomphante. Quelques mèches glissèrent sur sa nuque mais elle resta statique : elle avait déjà posé pour plusieurs peintres et maitrisait cette aptitude à rester immobile. Ceci dit, Emily Kaldwin n'avait encore jamais posé avec un bandage et une chemise autour du bassin pour seuls vêtements.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ce genre d'argengraphies...

— Je sais. »

L'attachement était une réaction totalement physiologique et, s'égarant dans sa démence qui le poussait à obtenir toujours plus de réponses, Jindosh se demandait à quoi ressemblerait sa propre vivisection en présence d'Emily.

Il laisserait l'héritière lui ouvrir la cage thoracique pour en extraire le cœur trop bruyant et compter chaque battement sec. Il la laisserait plonger ses ongles vers ses entrailles où une chaleur ne cessait de brûler depuis quelques jours. Il la laisserait lui briser le crâne pour voir quelles couleurs venaient brouiller ses réflexions. Car tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et enfin, elle aurait le droit de le mordre pour le ramener à la vie ou alors de le conserver dans les profondeurs de la mort comme le font certaines sirènes avec leur proie.

La machine signala qu'elle avait terminé sa prise. Une argengraphie de la future impératrice presque nue, c'était un trésor plutôt original. Toutefois Jindosh préférait posséder le modèle plutôt que l'image. Cette jeune femme insolente qui avait vraiment fini par le séduire.

Emily releva la tête pour relaxer ses muscles. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir l'image : l'impression qu'elle avait laissée à Jindosh lui suffisait.

« Il va de soi que vous garderez ce cliché pour vous.

— Personne d'autre ne le verra.

— Je suppose que vous voulez vous remettre au travail maintenant. »

Emily s'appliqua pour défaire son bandage, sentant sa carcasse s'amenuiser à mesure que la bande blanche se déroulait. Très vite, Jindosh lui porta secours, s'assurant qu'aucun geste maladroit n'emporte d'agrafe avec le pansement.

« Les autres argengraphies non plus vous ne les montrerez à personne. Et surtout pas à moi.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas encore faîte à l'idée de votre cicatrice ? »

Quand la peau gonflée sous les attaches en métal fut exposée, Emily ferma tout de suite les yeux. Tout était congestionné, abîmé. Des blessures d'un combat des rues auraient été moins _sales_.

« Quelle horreur. », commenta Emily sans même regarder. « J'aurais dû faire l'inverse : les argengraphies pour votre étude _puis_ quelque chose de plus érotique.

— Ne dramatisez pas, Lady Kaldwin : ce n'est pas si laid. Cet état pléthorique s'atténuera d'ici une petite semaine, et dans cinq ans, on ne distinguera presque plus rien.

— Cinq ans ? Ce sera aussi long ?

— Seulement pour ce qui est de l'ordre esthétique car j'imagine que c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir. Mais vous retrouverez une liberté motrice bien avant ce délai. »

Elle ne se lassait pas de cette particularité chez l'Inventeur : pourvu d'une voix solennelle, Jindosh apportait une nouvelle dimension aux monologues scientifiques, balayant le côté ennuyant pour leur donner, involontairement, du charme. Et par chance, c'était un homme bavard.

Il vérifia la texture de l'épiderme, touchant l'humidité sans dégoût, au contraire satisfait de son travail. Emily sentait ses doigts sans les percevoir clairement : sa peau semblait avoir été remplacée par du coton dense.

« C'est curieux… Je sais que vous me touchez mais je ne le ressens pas vraiment non plus.

— Ce qui est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas : les mécanorécepteurs de votre peau sont encore endoloris. »

Il y avait un véritable contraste car quand Emily le touchait, Jindosh ne ressentait que ce contact.

Après avoir nettoyé avec précaution cette ligne rouge, Emily adopta le même sérieux lors des portraits officiels, s'adaptant à la rigueur des argengraphies d'étude.

Un masque d'impératrice se posait parfois sur ce visage mais à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, Emily se dévêtait de cette allure princière pour laisser libre cours à sa nature plus indisciplinée. Malgré ses mouvements encore incertains, la jeune femme avait encore ce côté sirène à pouvoir se glisser, comme un poisson dans les vagues, dans les fissures du manoir et celles de son propriétaire. Jamais encore les soldats mécaniques n'avaient été nommés, jamais encore les leviers n'avaient servi pour des parties de cache-cache et jamais encore on avait entendu autant de rires au Manoir Mécanique.

En se remémorant la première argengraphie le soir-même, dans le lit de l'Inventeur, Emily passa une main devant ses yeux, incapable de retenir un rire discret. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu autant de courage, c'était quand, à quatorze ans, elle avait craché dans le verre de vin de la baronne Willsbury qui avait été odieuse avec Corvo lors d'une réception.

Prêtant l'oreille dans la direction du laboratoire, Emily ne nota aucun son. L'Inventeur était pris dans son travail et leur première nuit ensemble était encore exceptionnelle : l'occasion ne se répéterait pas aussi tôt. Pourtant elle aurait aimé qu'il revienne. Ou mieux, elle aurait aimé qu'il la renverse tout à l'heure sur ce meuble, aussi inconfortable soit-il, pour lui faire enfin l'amour.

Elle n'avait jamais dit à Jindosh qu'être une sirène avait été une contrainte, l'entraînant dans une abstinence particulièrement longue. Emily n'était pas spécialement lubrique, mais elle n'était pas puritaine non plus : elle aimait juste vivre, elle aimait s'épanouir et, comme cela se disait peu dans les hautes sphères sociales car l'expression était trop directe, elle aimait le sexe. Retrouver des jambes et son humanité, c'était retrouver des sensations et des pulsions dont elle avait été privée.

S'il s'était approché, elle aurait relevé les cuisses sans hésiter, comme elle le faisait sous les draps pour donner vie à son fantasme. Et elle l'aurait senti s'étendre sur elle, elle l'aurait senti entre ses jambes. Mais l'imagination ne suffisait pas. Emily écouta à nouveau pour guetter le moindre son avant d'être sûre que tout était endormi autour d'elle. Alors elle dirigea ses paumes vers son ventre, se disant que ce pourraient être celles de Jindosh. Il n'y avait aucun mal à explorer si ce n'étaient pas ses mains à elle. Les fantômes de la lune glissaient sur le lit, faisant écho aux mouvements en-dessous du drap.

Sa respiration, comme ses explorations, devenait plus profonde. Pour se préserver d'un mauvais sort ou d'une conscience coupable, Emily se persuadait qu'elle ne dirigeait aucun geste : elle était encore dans le laboratoire, sous la lumière des ampoules et non pas celle de la lune, et c'était Jindosh qui la caressait. Ses jambes se mirent à suivre la cadence de ses doigts, augmentant la pression qu'elle, qu' _il_ exerçait entre les lèvres. Ces sensations étaient presque tombées dans l'oubli, mais la suavité qui s'en accompagnait raviva des instincts, la surprenant dans ses rêveries.

Pour bâtir son plaisir, Emily glana les souvenirs au creux de son crâne, se remémorant surtout comment Jindosh l'avait embrassée avant l'opération. Par intuition, sa langue bougea dans sa bouche comme à la recherche d'une jumelle. Elle répétait le même nom dans son esprit, ignorant le bruissement du coton. Emily plaqua alors sa main sur ses lèvres en sentant l'orgasme s'ouvrir entre ses cuisses comme une pivoine qui éclot en douceur. Ces jambes qui étaient mortes une première fois subissaient à nouveau les spasmes glacées d'un décès plus doux, et, comme une mer enfin apaisée, Emily expira en savourant sa chute.

Haletante, elle s'étira comme un chat, tendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, sentant un froid soudain sur sa peau. La jeune femme retrouvait ce sentiment de bien-être qui chassait les nuages de l'esprit. Maintenant que le crime était commis, la jeune femme mesurait l'innocence de l'acte : héritière d'un trône et de jambes, elle prenait peu à peu conscience que tout cela lui appartenait.

Elle se souvint alors des endorphines dont parlait Jindosh et se laissa gagner par un sommeil ravi, regrettant toutefois de ne pas pouvoir partager cet état avec l'Inventeur. Se redressant légèrement sur l'oreiller, elle essayait de détecter les sons mais le manoir restait silencieux.

* * *

« Breanna veut que je retourne au Manoir Mécanique ?

— Tu es la seule à avoir visité le lieu. », expliqua Claudia. Les grillons, cachés dans les buissons, composaient une mélodie qui endormait le crépuscule. Malgré leur chant d'été, la froideur de Billie était telle que Claudia ressentait un certain malaise.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans "je ne prendrai plus part à vos plans" ? Ou alors tu n'en as rien à faire ?

— Je sais, Billie. Mais c'est le dernier service que Breanna te demande. »

Le dernier. C'était le mot. Lors de leur entretien, la Conservatrice n'avait pas exprimé ses pensées à moitié : tout en exposant son plan, elle avait intimement demandé à son apprenti de laisser Billie pour morte. Claudia en était peinée, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'elle devait accomplir. Puisque Billie s'obstinait dans son refus de devenir une sorcière, Breanna ne voyait plus l'intérêt de la faire participer davantage à ses projets.

« Et c'est le dernier que je te demande. Après, je ne t'importunerai plus, je te le promets. Si tu veux que je disparaisse, alors je disparaîtrais. »

Billie se leva du banc qui faisait face au Conservatoire. Il était plus de vingt heures mais les visiteurs arpentaient encore le musée qui, durant la saison, restait ouvert jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Dans le jardin, les deux femmes pouvaient parler librement.

Des groupes de ladies et de gentlemen profitaient aussi des coins verts, fumant allongés sur l'herbe, relâchant de leur bouche des fantômes de tabac vers les étoiles, l'éphémère se mêlant à l'infini. Billie se sentait davantage observée par les sorcières alanguies sur les rebords de fenêtres : elles observaient le monde nocturne en murmurant comme à leur habitude des remarques acerbes.

Claudia n'avait pas l'audace de s'approcher de celle qui avait tant compté auparavant. Billie passait désormais ses nuits sur le toit de l'immeuble, n'entrant dans l'appartement que pour occuper la salle de bains, préférant manger dans les brasseries du quartier. Dans de vaines tentatives, la sorcière collait des messages d'amour à son intention sur les portes, sur les meubles et en glissait même dans sa penderie. Si au moins Billie pouvait les déchirer, mais non, elle les ignorait avec un entêtement désespérant.

« Je veux que tu disparaisses, oui. »

Et elle voulait qu'un bouquet se mette à pousser au fond de son gosier, que des épines tranchent de l'intérieur cette gorge blanche, déchire sa voix et que des lianes se nouent entre ses dents, que sa langue se gonfle et se recouvre de mousse, l'étouffant de verdure. Claudia aimait tant les fleurs qu'elle pouvait bien en crever avant de sombrer sous une étreinte de feuilles. Il n'y avait que comme ça que cette femme pourrait disparaître totalement de la vie de Billie.

Finalement, la sorcière se leva à son tour mais au lieu de s'approcher de son amie, elle s'éloigna vers ses consœurs, marquant une fois de plus la séparation. Elle essaierait de faire entendre raison à Billie plus tard, et si l'échec persistait, elle pourrait manier quelques sortilèges.

Blanche était assise au sommet de l'escalier à l'entrée, attendant le verdict de la nouvelle favorite. À la mine déçue, Blanche comprit que Billie n'était pas encore convaincue. La jeune femme prit place sur une marche inférieure pour maintenir une hiérarchie entre elles.

« Breanna a un plan parfait, nous ne pouvons pas aller au Manoir Mécanique avec un désavantage juste parce que ta copine refuse de coopérer.

— Cela fait plusieurs jours que Billie n'est même plus une "copine". »

La supérieure lâcha un juron avant de maugréer :

« Si seulement on pouvait avoir l'héritière sur un plateau d'argent. »

Puisqu'elle était plus proche de Breanna, Blanche prit la direction du Conservatoire pour la prévenir que Claudia avait échoué à convaincre son amie.

Ne supportant plus tous ces buissons et opprimée par ces arbres immenses, Billie quitta le jardin. Elle préférait sentir les pavés sous ses pas, elle préférait être éclairée par la lumière des lampadaires plutôt que la lanterne gigantesque qu'était le Conservatoire. Elle sentait qu'elle était la seule à se diriger vers les bars tandis que tous les passants se dirigeaient vers ce nid de sorcière, attirés comme des insectes nocturne vers une ampoule.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans un bar, Billie se figea : au bout de l'avenue, au niveau d'un immense portail en métal, elle venait de reconnaître l'Inventeur en Chef. À cause de son excentricité, l'identité de l'homme ne lui laissa aucun doute. Mais Billie fut plus sceptique quant à la personne qui l'accompagnait. Mais très vite, elle comprit : Kirin Jindosh avait offert son bras à la future impératrice Emily Kaldwin qui s'aidait également d'une canne, avançant sur deux jambes parfaitement humaines.

« Alors c'était pour la soigner… », murmura Billie, choquée. Elle nota comment la jeune femme marchait tout en se maintenant à son compagnon, révélant une grande complicité entre eux.

Des centaines d'histoires avaient écrit une légende noire autour de l'Inventeur en Chef, lui attribuant des adjectifs comme cruel, moqueur, sadique ou encore inhumain. Billie n'avait jamais cru aux rumeurs qui distordaient la réalité et exagéraient certains traits, donc elle ne s'était jamais fixée d'avis sur cet homme. Mais visiblement, les rumeurs avaient oublié de préciser que Jindosh était soigneux, bavard, courtois, tout en restant aussi extravagant et orgueilleux. De temps en temps, avec un geste inconscient, il caressait la main d'Emily appuyée sur son bras, surprenant celle qui les observait. L'Inventeur et l'héritière ressemblaient à un couple en promenade, un détail qui n'échapperait pas car malgré la nuit, des journalistes reconnaitraient Jindosh et dresseraient un nouveau portrait de cette personnalité de Serkonos, mentionnant l'inconnue qui l'accompagnait. Le visage de la fille de l'impératrice était connu par certains grâce à des tableaux, et beaucoup de nobles qui arpentaient la rue devant le Conservatoire avaient eu l'honneur de l'apercevoir à Dunwall lors de réceptions, mais Emily Kaldwin avait disparu de la surface de la terre depuis si longtemps que personne ne ferait le rapprochement. Tout au plus, les hypothèses parleraient d'une vague ressemblance.

Et Billie, bien qu'elle ne fût pas bien née, avait déjà vu l'héritière en face, tout comme Emily l'avait vue, alors elle se faufila dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, espérant qu'Emily ne l'ait pas vue.

« Le Conservatoire est gigantesque. », observa l'héritière avec une certaine admiration. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le visiter et alors qu'elle découvrait enfin les rues de Karnaca, elle voyait enfin l'un des lieux les plus prestigieux de son empire. « Il est ouvert même à cette heure ?

— La conservatrice, Breanna Ashworth, l'ouvre jusqu'à minuit pendant la saison, histoire d'être disponible pour les nobles. Vous savez ce qu'est la vie oisive : on se lève à midi, on dîne à vingt-deux heures, on se cultive au beau milieu de la nuit…

— Vous pouvez les critiquer. Je vous rappelle que lorsque nous avons dormi ensemble, vous vous êtes réveillé à deux heures du matin comme si c'était l'aube.

— Parce que vous m'avez obligé à dormir bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Je ne dors pas autant que vous.

— À vous entendre, on dirait que je suis un loir alors que je ne dors pas tant que ça. Et ralentissez un peu, vos longues jambes vont nous emmener je ne sais où. »

Emily freina son rythme : Jindosh lui avait assuré de faire attention mais il avait tendance à oublier qu'il devait marcher à la même allure que sa patiente. Elle s'en sortait de mieux en mieux. Le matin-même, ils avaient traversé une des longues avenues du quartier d'Aventa, longeant les bâtiments.

L'un d'eux avait été condamné à cause d'une invasion de mouches de sang et Emily, qui n'avait jamais vu ces parasites, avait demandé à Jindosh de les décrire. Il lui avait expliqué, sans aucune dissimulation, comment ces moustiques, presque aussi gros que des moineaux, piquaient jusqu'à mort et qu'à l'inverse des abeilles qui utilisaient de la cire et du pollen pour faire leur alvéoles, les mouches de sang se servaient de la peau et des organes, se nichant dans les entrailles de leurs victimes. Loin d'être impressionnée, Emily avait interprété ces détails comme un défi et avait commencé à escalader la gouttière pour partir en exploration et voir par elle-même. Jindosh avait alors protesté, lui demandant de descendre : en plus de risquer d'être attaquée, elle n'était pas assez rétablie pour se lancer dans des péripéties aussi dangereuses.

Pourtant, malgré son état encore fragile, l'Inventeur avait remarqué son agilité. Emily lui avait expliqué toutes ses escapades nocturnes qui lui permettaient de trouver le sommeil : ce n'était qu'une fois fatiguée à force d'avoir grimpé vers les toits et trottiné sur les tuiles qu'elle pouvait sombrer dans des nuits sans rêves. Ne l'ayant jamais vue à l'œuvre, Jindosh s'était montré sceptique, connaissant le paysage escarpé et irrégulier de Dunwall, mais depuis cette première démonstration, il ne remettait plus ses paroles en question.

Maintenant derrière eux, Billie voyait leur avancé vers le Conservatoire. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les blesser, ni de les aider. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de se mêler de cette intrigue. Mais la curiosité était bien trop forte et, angoissée, elle se demandait si Claudia allait bientôt les apercevoir.

Et effectivement, la sorcière rousse reconnut l'Inventeur et retint un cri en voyant Emily qui était libérée de sa condition de sirène.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Confrontée à un dilemme, Claudia ignorait s'il fallait qu'elle parte chercher Breanna ou si elle devait lancer une attaque. Elle n'aurait pas le temps d'accéder au dernier étage et même si Breanna était là, elle ne pourrait pas faire une démonstration de sa sorcellerie au beau milieu de la rue avec tous les témoins.

Ignorant l'émotion qu'il suscitait, le couple continuait à suivre son chemin, Jindosh prenant garde à respecter la démarche d'Emily.

« Vous voulez aller voir la Conservatrice ? », demanda la jeune femme.

« Absolument pas. Je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça et si elle vous reconnaît, soyez sûre qu'elle ne nous libérera pas avant de savoir pourquoi vous aviez disparu de Dunwall pendant tout ce temps.

— Effectivement. Et puis je ne suis pas encore prête pour ce genre de mondanités.

— Je pense que vous ne l'avez jamais été. »

Emily se mit à rire au même moment où une épine se précipita sur son visage. Elle ignora d'où lui vint cet instinct, si c'était grâce à l'entraînement de son père ou tout simplement un réflexe de survie, mais Emily se baissa immédiatement, entraînant Jindosh dans son repli. D'une nature méfiante depuis l'attaque de Delilah, Emily laissait cette vigilance dicter tous ses choix et gestes : elle ne regretta pas d'avoir emporté un revolver qu'elle avait rangé derrière son dos comme les nobles portés sur les duels. D'un geste leste, elle s'en arma et pointa l'arme devant elle.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas botaniste, Jindosh fut surpris par les caractéristiques de l'épine qui s'était plantée dans une colonne en pierre au lieu de la tête de l'héritière : d'une taille formidable, il essaya de calculer la vitesse du projectile pour obtenir un tel impact dans la pierre. Les rares passants se mirent à hurler et à courir pour se réfugier dans les bâtiments pour se protéger. Se souvenant soudain d'Emily, Jindosh l'attrapa par la taille et essaya de la convaincre de se mettre à l'abri aussi.

« Certainement pas ! »

Elle fulminait, reconnaissant le projectile qui avait défiguré sa mère : des sorcières l'avaient repérée et osaient l'attaquer. Emily n'était plus une sirène impuissante : elle était la fille de Corvo Attano, capable de se défendre. Elle avait déjà cassé le nez d'un soldat avec qui elle s'entraînait, elle comptait bien casser le tibia d'une ennemie ce soir.

Claudia, avec deux consœurs, se précipitèrent vers leur victime, disparaissant et réapparaissant dans l'air pour la déstabiliser. Emily se concentra pour surprendre une des sorcières et lui tirer dessus. Une silhouette se forma alors et elle fit feu, blessant la cuisse de son adversaire. La seconde sorcière s'approcha le plus possible et, les ongles devenant des griffes vertes, essaya de frapper sa cible. Avec un réflexe qui mettait à rude épreuve son bassin, Emily fit volte-face en contrant le coup, tordant le bras qui avait essayé de la blesser jusqu'à entendre un craquement similaire à celui d'une branche qui se brise.

Elle était trop concentrée pour voir Claudia qui jeta une nouvelle épine, visant volontairement les jambes de l'héritière. Puisqu'elle avait réussi à s'extraire de sa condition de sirène, sa joie ne serait que de courte durée. Le cône se planta profondément dans le muscle, frottant contre l'os et Emily poussa un cri.

La jeune femme manqua de tomber, perdant l'équilibre, mais Jindosh la rattrapa et lui prit le revolver des mains. Cette sorcière rousse venait d'essayer de saccager son œuvre. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Claudia ne sut dire qui était le plus terrifiant : le canon de l'arme pointé vers elle ou le regard froid, imperturbable de l'Inventeur. Elle fut incapable de se décider même lorsque la balle lui brisa la mâchoire, fracassant l'os et créant une explosion de chaleur dans son crâne, produisant d'éclatantes étincelles avant le noir total.

Billie avait assisté à la scène et prise d'une colère soudaine, dégaina son couteau. Elle se rua sur celui qui venait de tuer Claudia, le retourna et abattit sa lame. Jindosh réussit à esquiver, levant la main dans un réflexe de protection. La lame, portée par une force enragée, se contenta de trancher ce qu'elle trouva à la place de la gorge de l'Inventeur. Un flot de sang se mit à couler le long du bras de Jindosh. Lui qui veillait à ne jamais être éclaboussé de sang, c'était la première fois qu'un de ses vêtements en était autant imbibé. Baissant la tête, il nota, avec un détachement qui tenait peut-être du choc, que la moitié de sa main gauche venait de tomber au sol. Un pouce et un index réunis dans une solitude presque comique. Jindosh essaya d'en rire mais la vive douleur qui embrasa ce qui restait de sa main commença à le lancer.

Emily, malgré le chaos rouge, reconnut la femme qui s'était introduite dans le Manoir Mécanique et, avec sa jambe valide, donna un violent coup de pied dans la cheville de Billie.

Un homme à la carrure puissante arriva, le cou épais comme celui d'un bœuf, essayant de s'interposer. Son intervention fut suivie par celle des gardes qui avaient été appelés à l'aide. Leur présence poussa les sorcières restantes à reculer : les membres de l'Abbaye ne tarderaient pas et l'assassinat de l'héritière avait malheureusement échoué. Le corps de Claudia n'avait pas bougé de la chaussée sur lequel il était tombé. Billie, avec sa douleur à la cheville, abandonna le cadavre, le cœur accablé de remords, regrettant son souhait quelques minutes plus tôt. Au moins, Claudia avait eu une mort rapide.

« Appelez un médecin ! », hurlait une personne dans la rue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda un des gardes à l'homme costaud pendant que des collègues essayaient de pourchasser les agresseurs.

« Je ne sais pas… Ces deux personnes étaient en train de se promener quand cette femme a attaqué la dame. », répondit Aramis Stilton en désignant la morte. « Puis il y a eu tout un enchaînement d'attaques… Je connais un collègue du docteur Hypatia qui habite le quartier, je peux aller le chercher.

— Accompagnez-le. », ordonna le garde à un collègue avant de jeter un regard aux deux victimes. L'homme sursauta : il venait de reconnaître l'Inventeur en Chef. Immédiatement, il songea que les agresseurs avaient une bonne raison d'en vouloir au terrifiant Jindosh et lui-même, bien qu'armé, s'éloigna de quelques pas de cet individu.

Depuis une des fenêtres du Conservatoire, Breanna fixait l'Inventeur et l'héritière. Les intentions de Jindosh étaient parfaitement claires et il était trop tard pour assassiner la sirène dans le laboratoire. Son plan avait cependant à peine changé et la sorcière comptait toujours convaincre Billie de retourner au Manoir Mécanique.

La directrice regarda le corps de Claudia avec une certaine tristesse, portant ses doigts à sa bouche.

« Ma pauvre petite… En espérant que ta perte ne soit pas veine et arrive à convaincre celle que tu as perdue. »

Descendant la ruelle, Aramis Stilton accéléra le pas avec le garde pour atteindre l'immeuble du médecin qu'il connaissait. Il avait eu une journée éprouvante et avait seulement voulu boire un whisky loin de sa demeure. Finalement, ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour se reposer et il se mit à tambouriner sur la porte de l'appartement.


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Emily aperçut un ciel anormalement gris. Pendant un instant, elle crut être de retour dans le Vide. Non, il y avait une cohérence dans ce monde qui n'appartenait pas au royaume de l'Outsider. Alors elle imagina être à Dunwall, reconnaissant le son de la pluie contre les vitres. Mais c'était une pluie drue et lourde, contrastant avec celle plus fine et régulière de sa ville natale. La pièce dans laquelle elle était couchée était immaculée. Et la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa jambe était tout aussi pure, la transperçant.

Emily n'avait aucune envie de pleurer : elle était juste une coupe où une profonde colère s'envenimait. C'était donc ça, être l'héritière du trône de l'Empire des Îles ? Être attaquée par sa tante, être métamorphosée en créature légendaire, être sauvée par un inventeur dérangé puis être prise pour cible par des sorcières fanatiques ? Quelles autres surprises l'attendaient sur le chemin de la couronne ?

Ses poings se serrèrent, essayant de contenir des spasmes. Sa mère était une impératrice juste et aimée, mais l'héritière n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire preuve de la même clémence à mesure que les meurtrissures s'accumulaient. Faire exécuter les traîtres pourrait mettre en garde les éventuels comploteurs…

« Vous êtes enfin réveillée. »

En entendant cette voix solennelle, Emily se rappela les événements en détails : Jindosh aussi avait été attaqué devant le Conservatoire. Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir qu'il était assis à son chevet, installé sur une simple chaise en bois, sobre comme le reste de la chambre. Dans un geste instinctif, Emily lui prit la main et Jindosh grimaça.

« Doucement, Lady Kaldwin, l'antalgique ne fera plus effet si vous me serrez la main comme ça.

— Pardon… », Emily déplia ses doigts et observa ce qu'elle avait pressé si fort : si le pansement dissimulait totalement la blessure, l'absence de deux doigts lui sauta aux yeux. Sa main paraissait si fragile, si exigüe. Il y avait encore un peu de sang devenu brun sous ses ongles.

« Je les tuerai toutes. », siffla la jeune femme, le regard sombre.

« Vous ferez ce que vous voulez. », répondit l'Inventeur. « Mais avant de vous venger, essayez de vous rétablir.

— Je vous vengerai en même temps.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, Lady Kaldwin. »

Il saisit le journal qui était sur ses genoux et le tendit à Emily. Le nom de la _Gazette de Karnaca_ était éclipsé par un titre imprimé en caractères immenses : il clamait que l'Inventeur en Chef avait été attaqué en compagnie d'une jeune inconnue.

« Tous les journaux en parlent. »

Le journaliste, un certain Jacob Raspberry, avait mis l'accent sur deux particularités de ce fait divers : premièrement, que les auteurs du méfait étaient vraisemblablement des sorcières, criminelles que le public pensait disparues depuis l'échec du coup d'état de l'usurpatrice, deuxièmement, que Kirin Jindosh, réputé pour son célibat tenace, était accompagné d'une femme et que les deux semblaient très proches d'après les témoins de la scène.

Du sang et de la romance, tout ce que les journalistes et leurs lecteurs affectionnaient tant.

Emily continua de parcourir l'article : le médecin Moretti avait été appelé par un certain Aramis Stilton, un nom qui ne lui était pas étranger sans pour autant rappeler un visage précis. Une enquête était ouverte et si l'hypothèse principale désignait une vengeance dirigée vers l'Inventeur en Chef, elle était contredite par le fait que la première victime fut l'inconnue.

Jindosh s'approcha doucement pour murmurer :

« Au moins, personne ne sait que l'Inventeur en Chef avait à son bras la future Impératrice.

— Pourquoi vous chuchotez aussi bas ? », demanda Emily en suivant son exemple.

« Le médecin qui nous a soignés, le docteur Moretti, ne sait pas qui vous êtes. Ce Raspberry lui rendra certainement une visite donc autant laisser le moins d'indices possible.

— Effectivement. »

Les ragots les plus raisonnables comme les plus invraisemblables allaient naître de ce fait divers. Les plus sceptiques contrediraient les informations, assurant que l'Inventeur avait été attaqué le premier car coupable d'un crime à l'encontre des sorcières. D'autres encore assureraient que la femme à son bras était elle-même une sorcière et qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté pour intenter à la vie de Jindosh. Mais personne n'effleurerait la vérité de cette affaire.

Les principaux concernés ignoraient toutes les histoires qui commençaient à s'écrire autour de leur soirée, davantage occupés à esquiver les questions du docteur Moretti réellement intrigué. Quand Emily se leva pour prendre ses affaires, le médecin essaya de la retenir mais elle lui assura qu'elle se sentait mieux, même si la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir sur sa canne contredisait cette affirmation. Le médecin n'obtint pas plus de l'Inventeur qu'il avait soigné : Jindosh était certain de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de se reposer. Oui, il saurait gérer le traumatisme latent. Non, il ne donnerait pas le nom de celle qui l'accompagnait. Et non, il ignorait pourquoi ils avaient été attaqués et quand bien même, c'était à la Garde de mener l'enquête.

Il ne pleuvait plus mais les nuages noirs étaient lourds comme des couvercles en métal. Comme la veille, Jindosh prêta son bras à Emily qui s'y appuya cette fois plus par besoin que par désir. Chaque pas plantait des aiguilles argentes dans son mollet, paralysant totalement sa jambe. Le cône végétal avait abîmé le muscle, irritant à peine l'os. Même si le docteur Moretti avait immobilisé le membre dans un bandage serré afin de limiter les mouvements, sa marche était bancale. Tout ce qu'Emily retenait, c'était que son temps de convalescence était prolongé. Elle se sentait nauséeuse à cause du mal et de la tourmente qui remuait sous son estomac.

Le bras pendant, Jindosh essayait de bouger ses doigts restants, essayant de s'habituer à la nouvelle sensation. La coupure propre avait facilité le travail du médecin. Mais son esprit était hanté par une obsession : où étaient ses doigts orphelins ?

« J'aurais aimé les garder. », lança Jindosh alors qu'il montait dans la voiture, tout en aidant Emily.

« Garder quoi ?

— Ce que j'ai perdu.

— C'était trop tard pour une greffe, Jindosh.

— Je ne songeais pas à une greffe. Juste les garder. »

En temps normal, Emily l'aurait gentiment moqué, mais son humeur avait perdu tout éclat, toute légèreté.

Ce n'est qu'en revenant au Manoir Mécanique que Jindosh se rendit compte à quel point elle était devenue morne. Ce n'était pas le choc : c'était la naissance certaine d'une haine qui tuait son sourire, effaçait la lumière de ses yeux et étouffait son humour. Le Soldat Mécanique du hall, surnommé Franklin, fut ignoré par l'héritière qui monta les escaliers avec obstination, jurant à chaque fois que son pied refusait de se poser. Emily s'exila dans les appartements, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un lourd silence qui reprenait enfin ses droits dans la demeure étrange de l'Inventeur en Chef. Les habitudes ressurgirent comme une malédiction et le philosophe prit la direction de son laboratoire, le cœur vidé de sentiments, la tête pleine de pensées.

Le ciel imitait la mer, déversant des trombes d'eau pour troubler les vagues. Un orage menaçait et la pluie était chaude, invitant tous les enfants à sortir torse nu dans les rues en criant de joie, invitant tous les parfums des jardins à danser sous les fenêtres.

Dans le laboratoire, il n'y avait ni rire, ni fragrance. Motivé par une curiosité morbide, Jindosh déroula le bandage autour de sa main, observa les sutures qui ressemblaient à des crocus blancs sortis de sa peau. De curieuses fleurs pour une étrange terre où le sang avait fait l'artiste, badigeonnant de sa couleur rouge la plaie fermée. Ses longs doigts se déplièrent pour se replier et ainsi de suite, la douleur se superposant à un malaise indéfinissable.

« Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. J'ai besoin de mes mains complètes pour travailler. »

Pour mettre le moignon à l'épreuve, Jindosh se saisit d'un tournevis mais sans le pouce, ses gestes étaient maladroits, voire impossibles. L'outil passa dans sa main droite, l'Inventeur était tenté de jeter l'objet de toutes ses forces, de le planter dans un crâne mort ou vivant et d'en briser l'os juste pour se défouler. Il conserva pourtant son calme, répugnant toujours au gâchis et apaisé par une idée qui émergeait peu à peu. Il avait besoin de ses deux mains complètes comme Emily avait eu besoin de ses jambes. S'il avait pu rendre à l'héritière son corps entier, il arriverait à retrouver une main complétée par une prothèse. Ignorant la pluie qui martelait contre le dôme, Jindosh s'installa à son bureau et commença quelques esquisses avec sa main droite, heureux d'être ambidextre depuis l'enfance.

Après les impacts humides contre les vitres, un premier coup de tonnerre imposa un silence apeuré. Dans les rues de Karnaca, seuls les enfants courageux continuaient de jouer, se moquant des camarades qui s'étaient cachés dans les maisons. Les feuilles des arbres étaient agressées par des gouttes grosses comme des perles, leur chair verte frappée par les flèches d'eau. Emily ne pouvait plus distinguer le paysage depuis le balcon, le rideau de pluie dissimulait les cimes à ses pieds et les silhouettes des montagnes avaient totalement disparu, mais elle entendait clairement ce martèlement constant. Le temps pleurait pour elle. Jambes étendues devant elle, les coudes plantés sur les accoudoirs, le regard fixe, l'héritière souhaitait que sa haine puisse engloutir le monde comme l'orage détruisait l'horizon…

* * *

« Si seulement tu avais coupé la main de Kirin Jindosh avant qu'il n'opère la Kaldwin… », soupira Blanche.

« Ça ne change rien : Breanna a quand même son plan.

— Qui est intéressant, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Billie haussa les épaules. Il régnait d'habitude une fraîcheur agréable dans les sous-sols du Conservatoire, mais l'orage s'était infiltré partout, énervant ceux qu'il effleurait, pesant sur les épaules et échauffant les esprits. Billie retira sa veste pour ne rester qu'en chemise, sentant déjà la sueur lui coller dans le dos.

Elle observa les sorcières appliquer de l'huile de lavande sur le corps de Claudia. L'odeur de la mort refusait de se soumettre au parfum parme, mais c'était un rituel mortuaire cher aux ensorceleuses. Bientôt, ce corps aimé rejoindrait la terre, ne profitant plus des caresses de la femme mais uniquement de celles des vers de terre, et la mâchoire brisée ne recevrait plus aucun baiser.

Billie avait envie de vomir.

« Tu l'aimais toujours, alors. », observa sa voisine mais Billie s'obstinait dans son mutisme habituel.

Oui, elle aimait toujours Claudia : six longues années d'amour et de complicité ne s'enterrent pas juste sous quelques fleurs comme elle l'avait souhaité. Sous ce visage vert, sous ces lianes agrippées à la peau, Billie voyait toujours sa Claudia, celle qui dansait après le quatrième verre de whisky, celle qui picorait les mûres par kilos, se tâchant les dents, celle qui portait volontairement des décolletées pour que les yeux de Billie se perdent dans les astres bruns qui couvraient sa gorge.

La Claudia qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle adorait tendrement. La Claudia qui aimait les fleurs sans pour autant leur commander. La Claudia qui n'était pas sorcière.

« Enfin, je ne suis pas stupide, Billie, je sais que tu as accepté de te joindre à nous pour avoir l'occasion de tuer l'Inventeur, mais crois-moi : suis les instructions de Breanna et Kirin Jindosh souffrira bien plus que si tu lui plantais une lame dans le cou. »

Blanche essaya de se rapprocher de la femme pour la réconforter comme une sœur le ferait avec une semblable, mais Billie s'éloigna.

« Peu importe ce que je compte faire ou ce que Breanna veut lui faire : l'Inventeur ne saura jamais ce que c'est de perdre une personne chère. »

Elle pensait son caractère plus endurci depuis la disparition de Deirdre mais il s'était brisé de la même manière avec le décès de Claudia. Cependant un doute avait enroulé ses lianes autour de son pauvre cœur, plantant ses racines jusqu'à son inconscient : Billie ignorait si son chagrin avait pour responsable Kirin Jindosh ou Breanna Ashworth. Qui lui avait volé Claudia en premier ?

« Tu n'avais pas dit que Kirin Jindosh et la Kaldwin étaient… "complices" ? Peut-être qu'une fois la fille de Jessamine morte, il saura ce que c'est.

— Je doute qu'un homme pareil, si toutes les rumeurs sont vraies, soit capable d'aimer.

— Tu n'as pas tort… »

Et quand bien même, Billie refusait que l'affection qu'elle partageait avec Claudia ou Deirdre soit comparée à une autre. Pour que Jindosh comprenne sa souffrance, il faudrait que l'homme observe comment le cadavre disloqué d'Emily soit préparé pour le repos éternel, qu'il comprenne que cette voix familière était à jamais éteinte, qu'il sache comment ces bras capables d'étreintes chaudes pouvaient devenir froids et indolents. Et là seulement Jindosh pourrait prétendre connaître la même souffrance causée par l'absence.

* * *

L'héritière se leva brusquement du fauteuil roulant, agacée par l'immobilité. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait vu dans le petit laboratoire dans la chambre de Jindosh une lame d'un Soldat Mécanique. Une épée trop grande et abandonnée sur une table, prête à compléter un bras d'automate. Mais pour l'instant, c'était à un bras bien vivant et furieux que l'arme était rattachée.

Revenant sur le balcon, Emily abattit la lame sur le fauteuil roulant, se réjouissant à chaque bruit sec que faisait le bois attaqué. Parfois elle ratait ses coups, déstabilisée par le mal qui grignotait sa jambe, mais Emily s'obstinait et concentrait une force terrible à chaque fois qu'elle rabattait l'épée. Le désordre était si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas le grésillement des haut-parleurs :

« _Lady Kaldwin ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?!_ »

La voix de Jindosh était chargée de colère. Ignorant la question, l'héritière continua de frapper le siège. Elle avait rêvé de ce jour et n'attendrait pas une minute de plus avant de se débarrasser de ce trône ridicule.

« _J'ai les oreilles particulièrement sensibles, Lady Kaldwin, et je travaille sur quelque chose de délicat alors cessez ce vacarme immédiatement !_

— Fichez-moi la paix, Jindosh !

— _Seulement si vous me "fichez la paix" avant !_ »

Le dossier finit par se fendre et le bois craqua en imitant le rugissement d'un orage. La lame esquintait tout juste les tiges de métal mais Emily savait qu'elle en viendrait à bout.

« _Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je vous enferme dans une cage sous le laboratoire._ »

Pour seule réponse, Emily balança son épée de fortune derrière elle, vacillant à cause du poids. Elle marmonna quelques insultes que Jindosh comprit, confirmant que son franc parlé n'était pas digne d'une personne impériale. Puis l'Inventeur entendit un nouveau bruit sourd.

« _Lady Kaldwin !_ »

Emily n'avait pas réussi à soulever le fauteuil roulant, alors elle l'envoya rouler d'un coup de hanche vers la rambarde et le fit passer par-dessus, l'expédiant vers les profondeurs forestières.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, Jindosh. Je veux qu'on me laisse seule puisque visiblement, ce n'est que comme ça que je pourrais être en sécurité, loin des traîtres, des hypocrites et des comploteurs, sans avoir envie de tuer tout le monde. Alors foutez-moi la paix ou vous serez le premier à y passer. »

Un grésillement laissa croire à Emily que Jindosh venait de couper la communication, mais il lui dit d'un ton très calme :

« _Venez au laboratoire, Lady Kaldwin._

— Pour m'enfermer dans une cage ?

— _Non._

— De toute façon, si vous faîtes ça, Jindosh, vous n'en sortirez pas indemne.

— _J'aimerais bien voir ça._

— Ne me tentez pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Leurs voix s'entrechoquaient froidement.

« _Venez au laboratoire, Lady Kaldwin._ », répéta l'Inventeur plus doucement. Et cette fois, la communication fut interrompue, l'invitation devenant obligation.

Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus : Jindosh n'avait pas quitté son laboratoire et Emily s'était confinée dans la chambre de l'Inventeur, ruminant sa haine. Elle avait pensé que l'Inventeur faisait de même, comme un chat blessé s'exile dans sa tanière pour lécher ses plaies et feuler contre la première main qui l'approcherait, mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait.

Libérée du fauteuil roulant mais pas de la canne, Emily s'appuya dessus pour traverser le couloir qui menait au laboratoire. L'Inventeur était occupé à un des ateliers, lui tournant le dos. En l'apercevant, Emily sentit sa colère vaciller. Elle aurait aimé l'étreindre mais sa fierté freina ce besoin de réconfort. De plus, elle l'avait menacé et il pourrait donc se méprendre sur son geste. Après avoir pris place sur un haut tabouret, elle croisa les bras, s'efforçant de se maintenir dans son amertume.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ? »

Jindosh lui présenta sa main, surveillant sa réaction. Emily en resta sans voix : la main était complète à nouveau mais étrange, présentant un pouce et un index d'une matière lisse et blanche. Curieuse, la jeune femme toucha les doigts articulés, sentant la fraîcheur de la céramique qui contrastait avec la chaleur de la peau. Ce n'était pas une prothèse classique, il y avait quelque chose de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une prothèse qui sert également de pipe. », répondit l'Inventeur avec fierté. Et Emily, oubliant son animosité en un instant, laissa un grand éclat de rire lui réchauffer la gorge.

« Mais pourquoi avoir inventé ça ?

— Est-ce que votre question a vraiment besoin d'une réponse ? »

Elle gardait toujours cette main originale au creux des siennes, appréciant la douceur de la céramique vitrifiée. Jindosh extirpa de sa poche l'étui à cigarettes en argent et le tendit à la jeune femme.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin et je pense que vous en ferez bon usage. »

Elle inspecta le boîtier, l'ouvrit et sortit une cigarette avant de la coincer entre ses lèvres.

« Il y a vos initiales gravées sur l'étui, Jindosh. » remarqua l'héritière. « Heureusement que votre prénom est Kirin, la lettre K peut fonctionner pour Kaldwin, je n'aurais qu'à rajouter un E juste avant.

— Vous trouverez un bijoutier capable d'effacer le J.

— Non, je garde le J. Il y aura inscrit EKJ… En tout cas, merci, j'apprécie vraiment le cadeau. »

D'autant qu'elle les savait rares. Elle admira comment la lumière se reflétait sur le métal, s'infiltrant dans les gravures. Avec un geste courtois, Jindosh alluma la cigarette d'Emily avant de brûler le tabac bourré dans sa phalange, ce qui fit rire à nouveau la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais toujours pas si vous êtes complétement fou ou génial.

— L'un va rarement sans l'autre.

— C'est vrai et vous êtes un parfait exemple. »

Emily le flattait : elle suspectait le manque d'empathie face à la soif de savoir chez l'Inventeur, bien qu'elle ignorait totalement le bruit des rouages qui maintenait continuellement son esprit éveillé ou encore comment il voyait le monde qui regorgeait de mécanismes à découvrir, mais même en déguisant son admiration avec cette éternelle touche d'humour, elle reconnaissait combien l'Inventeur avait un esprit grandiose. Et c'était pour Jindosh le plus beau des compliments.

Il l'avait appelée dans son laboratoire pour lui montrer cette prothèse, persuadé que l'invention lui redonnerait le sourire. Et Jindosh ne s'était pas trompé : elle avait cette habitude de détourner légèrement son visage comme pour masquer son amusement sans pour autant s'empêcher de rire franchement. Une attitude qu'elle retrouva précisément à ce moment-là.

« Je vous préfère comme ça. », observa Jindosh.

« Comment ?

— Espiègle. Vivante. Forte. Vous avez un regard expressif, très subtil mais pour un observateur comme moi, rien de bien compliqué. Mais ces derniers jours, vous ressembliez trop à votre père. Vous étiez morne et renfermée. J'apprécie le silence et le calme, certes, mais je ne veux pas d'une version féminine du Protecteur Royal entre mes murs.

— C'est que vous ne connaissez pas mon père. Avec cette réputation austère, il peut faire les meilleures blagues à la Tour de Dunwall sans jamais être suspecté. Je l'envie sur ce point. »

Satisfait de son travail, l'Inventeur quitta son laboratoire avec l'héritière. Quand elle descendit de son perchoir, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, s'appuyant sur la canne pour pallier la faiblesse de sa jambe, résistant à la douleur.

« Alors je commence vraiment à vous plaire, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Arrêtez de poser des questions aussi évidentes, elles en deviennent stupides. »

Emily s'attendait à une telle réponse. Elle-même n'avait jamais nommé ce qu'elle ressentait et elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'homme de faire preuve de la même pudeur.

Elle voulait vivre quelque chose avec l'Inventeur malgré les difficultés qu'un tel esprit pouvait imposer. Peu portée sur les compliments, Emily supporterait sans peine l'avarice sentimentale de Jindosh. Elle-même indépendante, elle s'accorderait au tempérament farouche de l'homme sans la moindre difficulté. Quant à tous ses défauts, comme l'arrogance dont il faisait souvent preuve, elle saurait passer outre, capable de les ignorer quand il serait dans ses mauvais jours. Mais son avenir d'impératrice passait avant ses projets amoureux et la future couronne la trainait vers un autre chemin que celui qu'elle avait imaginé.

Et Emily en prenait peu à peu conscience.

« C'est dommage. Mais je suis prête à perdre votre affection. »

Jindosh la regarda, surpris.

« C'est-à-dire ?

— Je ne suis encore que l'héritière mais j'ai compris que je dois faire mes preuves dès aujourd'hui, pour faire comprendre à mon peuple que je serai une impératrice intraitable. Le trône, ces jambes et mon désir de vengeance, tout ça me revient de droit et j'ai décidé de le garder et de le défendre. Ce n'est pas en faisant preuve d'humour ou de malice que j'y parviendrais.

— Quoique vous fassiez, les nobles de Dunwall sont d'éternels insatisfaits et vous le savez déjà. », répliqua distraitement Jindosh.

« Mais je peux les dissuader de devenir des traîtres.

— Et comment vous y parviendrez ?

— Grâce à vous. Je veux que vous soyez mon Inventeur en Chef à Dunwall. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, Jindosh : ne me fichez jamais la paix et restez à mes côtés, votre talent pourrait m'être utile dans mes projets.

— Seriez-vous en train de devenir une impératrice tyrannique ?

— Je le serais si je ne vous laissais pas le choix. Mais ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une demande.

— Ah ah ! Encore une fois, vous ressemblez à votre père ! Quand le Protecteur Royal était venu me demander de m'occuper de vous, il appuyait une requête très polie de votre mère qui était en fait un ordre.

— Je vous laisse le choix, Jindosh. Je suis sincère. Je vous demande d'être mon Inventeur ou ce que vous accepterez être. Je serai inflexible avec mes sujets, mais avec vous, ce sera différent. »

L'homme se montra méfiant. Il remarqua alors la lame du Soldat Mécanique sur le balcon et les débris de bois. Il comprit l'origine du vacarme qui lui avait vrillé les tympans. Peu à peu, il découvrait une tendance violente chez la jeune femme.

Jindosh se demanda s'il avait vraiment réussi à cerner l'héritière : elle avait fait preuve d'honnêteté, de sympathie et même de tendresse. Maintenant qu'elle lui demandait d'être à son service, il suspectait une manœuvre pour le manipuler. Et comme si elle devinait ses doutes, Emily s'approcha doucement en ajoutant :

« J'ai beaucoup trop de respect envers vous pour vouloir vous manipuler, Jindosh. Et même si vous refuseriez, je serais déçue mais toujours… très attachée à vous. »

L'héritière se sentait plus vindicative qu'auparavant, sentant au creux de ses entrailles une colère qui ne serait éteinte qu'avec du sang de sorcière. Pourtant, la présence de Jindosh apaisait cette haine farouche, lui faisant oublier ses vœux de massacre. Loin d'être réjouissante, cette sensation mettait en fait Emily face à un dilemme : accueillir l'Inventeur en Chef à Dunwall, c'était conserver ces sentiments plus nobles que la haine, rassurée par une personne de confiance, mais c'était aussi laisser sa tendance amorale influencer son caractère, au risque de la rendre aussi cruelle que lui. Comme son absence pourrait la préserver de ces tendances odieuses tout en aiguisant sa méfiance, accentuant un sentiment de vulnérabilité.

Et dans le fond, Emily savait avec un certain soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas à trancher cette question : c'était la décision prise par Jindosh qui compterait. Une décision que l'Inventeur avait déjà prise.

« Vous savez que je ne viendrai pas à Dunwall, Lady Kaldwin. Mais dans le fond, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Vous voulez que je travaille pour vous et mon manoir est le meilleur cadre de travail qui soit. Mes inventions ne sont pas achetées uniquement à Karnaca, nous travaillerons à distance. »

Bien sûr. Jindosh voyait le plan professionnel avant tout, son travail était sa priorité. S'il avait accepté, Emily ne l'aurait pas cru.

« Et vous connaissiez ma réponse. Décidément, vous vous obstinez à me poser des questions absurdes aujourd'hui.

— Il n'y a pas de question absurde, juste des réponses qui aiguillent. Votre présence m'aurait été chère, mais visiblement elle est inabordable même pour une impératrice.

— Exactement. », son sourire félin reflétait tout son orgueil et si l'homme avait été un chat, il en aurait ronronné. À l'inverse, l'héritière soupira.

« Quand Sokolov a parlé de vous à mes parents, je n'étais pas là, j'étais en pleine mer, persuadée que jamais je ne retrouverais une condition humaine. Mais aujourd'hui, en comparant, je me dis que le milieu marin est bien moins dangereux que le monde civilisé. C'est pour ça que je vous voulais à mes côtés : vous savez ce que c'est de devoir se défendre contre un monde qui cherche à vous blesser.

— "Un monde qui cherche à vous blesser". Nous revenons toujours au même point, Lady Kaldwin. Trois sorcières vous ont attaquée, des ennemies que vous connaissiez déjà. Cela veut juste dire cette bataille n'est pas achevée. Vous vous vantez d'avoir survécu en pleine mer sans l'aide de personne et maintenant que vous êtes dotée de jambes, vous êtes plus faible que lorsque vous étiez une sirène. Même vous, avec un esprit plus ordinaire que le mien, vous devriez comprendre que c'est illogique. Oubliez cette agression, elle vous envenime la tête.

— J'ai été choquée, Jindosh. Vous avez perdu la moitié de votre main et ça, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Vous me préférez vivante et espiègle, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on protège ceux qui nous sont chers. Alors tant pis si je perds votre estime, je préfère vous savoir en sûreté.

— Allez savoir : j'ai déjà échappé à plusieurs accidents dans mon atelier, ma chance n'aurait peut-être pas duré. Et alors qu'auriez-vous fait ? Détruire mon laboratoire pour que je ne me blesse plus ? Votre naïveté est consternante. J'ai été blessé, je me vengerai moi-même car, comme vous, je sais me défendre. En attendant, j'ai surpassé cette épreuve. », déclara Jindosh en présentant sa main gauche. Elle était à nouveau complète, la perte était donc compensée. « Faîtes-en de même, votre majesté, puisque vous êtes si forte.

— Je ne le suis pas assez. Enfin, je le serai encore plus avec vous à mes côtés.

— Depuis quand Emily Kaldwin a besoin de quelqu'un pour se sentir forte ? »

Emily garda le silence, abasourdie. Elle approchait de son quart de siècle mais elle se rendait compte combien elle manquait de maturité. Les membres de la cour la trouvaient impatiente et parfois égoïste, et même si sa mère lui assurait que ces traits passeraient avec le temps, elle craignait que son caractère ne soit définitivement empoisonné par ces défauts.

Personne n'avait l'audace de Jindosh pour parler ainsi à une héritière et elle se rendit compte combien ce discours, à la base blessant, lui ouvrait les yeux.

« Maintenant, si vous le permettez, Lady Kaldwin, j'ai besoin de repos, et vous devriez en faire autant. »

Il activa le levier de la chambre, comptant sur le mur mobile de la salle de bains pour laisser l'héritière derrière lui. Malgré son handicap, elle se précipita sur lui et, privée de sa canne qu'elle avait laissée tomber, s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas trébucher à cause du mouvement de la plate-forme.

« Merci, Jindosh. J'avais besoin de ça. »

Jindosh avait pensé vexer l'héritière mais elle restait la même personne qu'il connaissait : humble en tant que noble, fière en tant que femme. Vindicative lorsqu'elle était blessée, douce quand elle était aimée et plus forte qu'elle ne semblait elle-même le penser.

« J'ai besoin de vous pour tant de raisons. Vous êtes quelqu'un qui arrive à me parler d'égal à égal, capable de me raisonner sans vous préoccuper des convenances. »

Jindosh accepta son étreinte qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard. Dans le fond, il comprenait la fatigue dont Emily avait été victime : des deux, c'était lui avait subi une plus grande perte et elle avait été témoin du drame. Si les sorcières avaient saccagé les jambes de l'héritière, il aurait certainement ressenti une colère plus vive, car elle était sa création, car elle était Emily Kaldwin, tout simplement.

« Je ne sais pas quelle impératrice je serai, mais avec vous, je resterai telle que je suis vraiment. »

Parce qu'ils étaient réconciliés, Emily enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Jindosh.

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre, vous savez combien j'estime votre façon de penser, votre franchise.

— Puisque vous parlez de franchise, il est temps que je sois totalement sincère… »

Collant sa joue contre la sienne, Emily retint son souffle pendant une poignée de secondes. Peut-être qu'en mesurant sa respiration, les mots sortiraient plus facilement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'abandonna dans sa déclaration avec un murmure à peine audible. En sentant l'étreinte de Jindosh se raffermir, elle sut qu'il l'avait entendue.

« C'est certainement la pire chose qui ait pu vous arriver, Lady Kaldwin.

— Je sais. C'est horrible, n'est-ce-pas ?

— C'est pire que ça. », Jindosh la maintenait contre elle. « C'est la réciprocité qui aggrave notre situation. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il existe un théorème sur la symétrie des sentiments ? Ou n'est-ce qu'un axiome sur l'attraction que personne, pas même moi, ne peut comprendre ?

— Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, mais il y a des moments où vous devez cesser de réfléchir, Jindosh. », répondit Emily. Si Jindosh avait assez d'effronterie pour sermonner l'héritière, Emily avait assez d'insolence pour demander au génie de se taire. Et puisque le courage renaissait en elle comme une fleur après l'hiver morne, la jeune femme comptait bien cueillir cet élan :

« Vous comptiez utiliser la salle de bains ou c'était juste pour m'abandonner ?

— Je comptais l'utiliser.

— Alors quand vous sortirez, ne vous rhabillez pas. Et oui, c'est un ordre de votre future impératrice. »

* * *

Le jour imitait la nuit et des rivières se déversaient dans les rues de Karnaca, faisant écho à l'eau que Jindosh avait entendu couler de l'autre côté du mur pendant qu'Emily occupait la salle de bains à son tour. Il se sentait anxieux : alors qu'il s'était imaginé prémuni contre certaines émotions, il prenait conscience, au milieu de sa trentaine, que des énigmes ponctuaient encore sa vie. Un esprit comme le sien redoutait l'ennui et Emily était une femme qui chassait ce malheur. Il entendait encore sa voix s'enrayer quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Jindosh la plaignait comme il se plaignait lui-même.

À son retour, Emily éteignit toutes les lumières, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. La démarche encore maladroite, elle marchait avec précaution, posant un pied après l'autre en maintenant son équilibre.

« La lumière vous aiderait à vous diriger.

— Non. Je ne veux pas de lumière. »

Jindosh l'avait opérée et connaissait déjà la cicatrice qui ceinturait ses hanches, mais Emily n'assumait pas encore cette marque, préférant la cacher. Surtout pour ce soir.

« J'espère que vous avez enlevé votre prothèse, au fait ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de l'abîmer.

— Comme si j'allais casser ce que vous avez créé… »

La pluie drue continuait de tomber, frappant les volets, les vitres, la façade. Malgré le martèlement contre les fenêtres, Jindosh entendit la serviette tomber au sol. Puis il devina qu'Emily venait de s'appuyer sur le rebord du matelas, concentrant son poids sur ses bras plutôt que sur ses jambes. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, partageant la chaleur que sa peau dégageait encore. Ils n'osaient pas se toucher. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, c'était de l'orgueil.

« Plus d'ambiguïté alors ? »

Dans l'ombre, Jindosh devinait le regard dur qui accompagnait cette question. Il se pencha et trouva sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il plaça une main sur les reins de la jeune femme qui bascula sur le dos, l'entraînant avec elle.

« Il n'y a plus la moindre ambiguïté. »

Elle l'invita à caresser sa poitrine, presque inexistante, Jindosh le savait après toutes ses observations, mais il attarda ses paumes sur ces seins timides, accordant aussi des caresses aux épaules, aux bras. Il ressentait une attirance de plus en plus vive pour l'héritière et elle accentua son désir en embrassant sa gorge, sa mâchoire, le surprenant parfois avec un coup de langue, avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

Dans la chambre, tout n'était qu'ombres suggérées, formes de velours qui bruissaient sur les draps, et parfois, un éclair jetait son éclat dans la pièce avant de rugir dans le lointain.

Ne voulant pas être le seul prisonnier, Jindosh agrippa les poignets de la jeune femme et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, l'étouffant dans un baiser. Le pouce contre le pouls d'Emily, il nota les pulsations qui s'accéléraient à mesure qu'il se collait contre son corps meurtri. C'était un jeu à double tranchant : plus elle était excitée, plus il l'était lui-même. Quand Emily resserrait ses cuisses, Jindosh raffermissait son emprise.

Il ne voyait pas le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. La jeune femme l'avait tel qu'elle l'imaginait : avec une arrogance et une force qui inspiraient une passion violente.

Elle sentit sa main incomplète glisser entre ses seins, dessinant une ligne lente vers son nombril, effleurant le bas de son ventre avant d'atteindre son entre-jambe. Emily ferma les yeux et savoura le contact.

« Ma mutilation ne vous dérange pas ?

— Au contraire. », elle se fichait complétement de ce détail : ses caresses entre les lèvres de son sexe alternaient entre douceur et insistance, lui faisant oublier le reste. « Même avec seulement trois doigts, vous êtes doué. », ajouta Emily avec un rire.

« Je suis ravi de le savoir. », et Jindosh accentua la pression de sa main, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme. Puis un autre proche du cri quand il s'aventura au-delà. Ses doigts qui glissaient à l'intérieur étaient comme une clé qui poussait Emily à écarter davantage les cuisses, le libérant de son étreinte. Une future impératrice totalement réduite à sa merci. L'idée lui plaisait.

Prête à lui faire plaisir également, Emily essaya de dégager ses bras mais Jindosh refusa de relâcher son emprise. Sa force était troublée par un désir de se laisser faire et d'apprécier. Mais être totalement soumise nourrirait trop l'orgueil de l'homme et Emily préférait le surprendre, juste pour lui rappeler qui elle était. Ses jambes redessinèrent l'étreinte et elle le prit au dépourvu avec un mouvement de bassin pour le projeter sur le côté. Ignorant la pointe de douleur qui tirailla alors sa jambe, Emily s'installa sur le bassin de Jindosh, adoptant une position d'impératrice en se cambrant. Étant cette fois le dominé, Jindosh se dressa sur ses coudes et préserva un semblant d'égalité avec la noble. Alors elle l'embrassa comme prête à le tuer, lui dévorant les lèvres, essayant de le renverser en arrière mais sans succès. Sous sa bouche, elle le sentait sourire, résistant à l'assaut capricieux.

Elle le caressa à son tour, flattant son érection, explorant son entre-jambe que peu de femmes avaient eu l'honneur de découvrir. Ils ne communiquaient que par soupirs, accordant leurs gestes. L'orage avait un bruit métallique qui contrastait avec la douceur qu'ils partageaient dans leur souffle.

Impatiente et à la fois languissante, elle l'accueillit en elle. La première pénétration était toujours la plus délicieuse et l'exclamation qu'Emily poussa se répercuta dans la pièce, remplissant Jindosh de fierté. Lui-même savourait chaque sensation qu'elle lui transmettait. Il mordilla ses seins et l'ancienne sirène se laissa aller à onduler comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. À chaque fois qu'il bougeait en elle, il lui arrachait du cœur un murmure plaintif.

« Doucement, Emily, doucement… »

Il enserra sa taille pour la préserver et Emily ralentit ses mouvements mais pour mieux les accentuer. Elle aimait tellement sa voix qu'elle en devenait fanatique, alors elle lui demanda de répéter son prénom. Et ce prénom qu'il détestait tant, Jindosh le prononça plusieurs fois avec tendresse.

S'accrochant à lui comme une noyée dans cet océan de draps, Emily se sentit fondre : un feu venait liquéfier tout l'intérieur de son ventre, la laissant mourir de bonheur. Fasciné, Jindosh la plaqua contre son corps et perçut chaque tremblement contre lui, autour de lui. Il l'entendit retenir un cri tout en se recroquevillant comme une araignée le fait quand elle décède. La petite mort était aussi impressionnante que la grande. Après une chaleur intense, Emily sentait un froid l'envelopper, lui laissant l'impression de chuter. Mais elle était encore dans ce lit, toujours dans les bras de Jindosh. L'orgasme laissait parfois un sentiment de vide mais elle se sentait comblée.

L'orgasme rimait avec un certain abandon et Jindosh s'était refusé à tomber dans cette sensation, encore trop prudent pour ce mystère. Il préférait écouter Emily reprendre son souffle, la sentir frissonner.

Les journaux de Dunwall ne parlaient pas de la lubricité de l'héritière du trône, et son engouement pour la chose surprit l'Inventeur. Par la suite, Emily avait suivi Jindosh dans la salle de bains, s'était douchée avec lui, toujours dans le noir, avant de s'agenouiller près du lit pour lui offrir sa bouche, lui faisant découvrir des baisers plus intimes et plus surprenants. Les mèches de cheveux glissaient sur ses cuisses et les ongles effleuraient toute cette zone sensible. Jindosh s'était demandé où et quand l'héritière avait appris à embrasser un sexe de cette façon, cette manière de le mordiller pour ensuite le lécher, avivant et caressant à tour de rôle, mais l'Inventeur, pour la première fois, ne voulait pas connaître la réponse et laissa faire Emily, oubliant l'impression d'être dominé. Elle sentait parfois sur sa langue un goût de sel, lui confirmant le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Puis ses mains remplacèrent sa bouche qui s'aventura sur le ventre de l'homme. Ses gestes lui arrachèrent des premiers spasmes et Emily s'approcha de son oreille et l'appela par son prénom, bien qu'elle doutait que l'effet soit aussi dévastateur que sur elle.

Enfin, elle le tua à son tour. Sentant son visage près du sien, Jindosh embrassa Emily au moment où il sentit une chaleur soudaine comme un courant électrice réchauffer son bas-ventre. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les longs cheveux noirs, agrippant son bourreau, la maintenant contre lui jusqu'à ce que la sensation s'évapore, le laissant épuisé. Il relâcha son étreinte et la laissa, peu à peu, regagne sa liberté.

Assise en tailleur, Emily passait une serviette sur le ventre de Jindosh, essuyant en même temps ses mains. Dans l'ombre, il ne pouvait pas voir l'air triomphant qu'elle arborait d'avoir fait jouir l'homme qui s'était longtemps imaginé machine.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, Jindosh sentait les muscles de son bassin le tirailler. Il avait le vague souvenir qu'il avait quitté son laboratoire pour se reposer après avoir travaillé, mais finalement, c'était le corps et l'esprit qui étaient maintenant exténués. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour, avec une douceur médicale parfois supplantée par une fougue vite réfrénée mais bien présente.

« Je crois que vous avez réveillé des muscles dont je connaissais l'existence mais qui n'étaient pas actifs jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elle se mit à rire et lui massa l'aine, appuyant le bout de ses doigts dans sa chair et exerçant des mouvements circulaires.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'il faudra refaire ces expériences plusieurs fois ?

— Parce que vous avez aimé ou parce que vous avez des choses à vérifier sur le sujet ? »

Ses doigts remontèrent vers son torse et Jindosh les serra dans sa main.

« Les deux. »

* * *

La façade du Manoir Mécanique reflétait les rares rayons de lune que les nuages laissaient passer. Les hauts murs blancs semblaient se gorger de cette lumière bleutée, s'extirpant au sommet de la forêt comme une lune montante.

Assise sur le rebord de la falaise pendant que Billie regardait à travers la longue-vue, Blanche chantonnait avec sa voix brisée. Avec ce timbre dur, la sorcière semblait être plus proche de la roche que de la flore.

De ce que Billie voyait, le manoir était plongé dans le noir : il n'y avait pas le moindre phare trahissant la patrouille d'un Soldat Mécanique, pas même l'éclat d'un portail foudroyant.

« Ils ont peut-être fui pour Dunwall. », suggéra l'observatrice.

« Billie, je ne peux pas exercer mes sorts si tu interromps mes chants tout le temps. Ils n'ont pas fui pour Dunwall, les journalistes surveillent les quais. Et s'ils n'avaient pas aussi peur de la demeure de l'Inventeur en Chef, ils seraient tous agglutinés à sa porte d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne change rien à nos plans. »

Les sourcils froncés, la sorcière reprit alors son chant, ayant du mal à se concentrer à nouveau. Billie ignora totalement sa collègue et continua d'inspecter les alentours. Elle connaissait bien mieux les lieux que Blanche et elle avait suggéré de passer par le toit ou le couloir sans sol, donnant l'idée à l'ensorceleuse d'accélérer la pousse du lierre et des branches aux pieds du manoir.

Malgré la pénombre, Billie aperçut un mouvement lent mais régulier, imitant la cadence obstinée de rats en train de grimper un mur. Les plantes construisaient leur échelle. Son charme achevé, Blanche se leva et les deux intruses prirent la direction du manoir.

La sorcière avait caché un détail : si Kirin Jindosh et Emily Kaldwin étaient absents, il y avait en fait un changement de plan. Et si les Soldats Mécaniques étaient désactivés, ce qui aurait été surprenant, Blanche n'aimerait pas la tournure des événements : elle avait reçu les mêmes instructions que Claudia, ce qui impliquait de récupérer les documents dont Breanna avait besoin et laisser la novice pour morte. Mais Blanche avait vu comment cette dernière savait se battre et elle comptait sur les oiseaux meurtriers pour régler le compte de sa collègue, se sachant incapable de rivaliser avec Billie malgré ses pouvoirs.

Cette femme approchait de la quarantaine mais était aussi leste et rapide qu'une combattante de vingt ans. Blanche avait vu comment son couteau, une lame faite pour la chasse, avait tranché les doigts de l'Inventeur sans que ni les chairs, ni les os ne montrent la moindre résistance. En plus de ses compétences, Billie était intimidante avec ce visage carré, ce regard stoïque. Non, Blanche ne se sentait pas de taille face à elle.

Elle observa comment la novice escalada le lierre, insérant ses doigts dans les bonnes prises, pesant en équilibre sur ses pieds. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le sol du couloir était rangé, libérant l'accès dans cette gueule de loup tout en longueur. Billie réprima un frisson en se souvenant comment elle avait failli être tranchée en deux la dernière fois qu'elle était passée par-là. Elle pourrait peut-être prendre sa revanche.

Blanche, plus timorée, laissa sa collègue prendre de l'avance et n'entra dans le laboratoire que juste après elle. Le dôme était plongé dans le noir le plus total mais des bruits cliquetaient dans cette obscurité. Des engrenages pour la plupart, prouvant l'existence d'une vie artificielle dans les recoins de cette demeure curieuse. Méfiante dans ce territoire hostile, Billie dégaina son arme. Breanna voulait l'Inventeur vivant, elle n'avait pas précisé "entier" et Billie aurait aimé compléter son travail.

« Le bureau est à l'étage ?

— Oui. »

Un vol de papillon aurait été plus bruyant que leurs murmures. Blanche se téléporta à l'étage et se risqua à allumer un briquet pour repérer le bureau. Billie, pendant ce temps, surveillait les alentours en écoutant le moindre son, se passant de luminosité. Elle craignait d'attirer un éventuel ennemi. Avec des pas lents mais précis, elle s'orienta vers l'ascenseur. Il était peu probable que quelqu'un arrive par le couloir original, par contre, l'ascenseur pouvait s'activer à tout moment.

En posant son pied, Billie entendit un léger _clic_ et se figea sur place. Les ampoules du laboratoire s'enflammèrent d'un coup, aveuglant les deux intruses. Et un horrible sentiment s'empara d'elles quand elles entendirent la voix de l'Inventeur leur souhaiter le bonsoir.

« _Je ne me trompe pas si je suppose que vous êtes des sorcières ? Peut-être que l'une d'entre vous en est même à sa deuxième visite, mais croyez-moi, ce sera la seconde et la dernière._ »

En panique, Blanche récupéra le plus de documents dont Breanna avait besoin, les fourra dans son corsage et se téléporta à l'étage inférieur. Le couloir par lequel elles étaient entrées était à présent praticable et deux Soldats Mécaniques se dirigeaient vers elles. Partagée entre la joie et la peur, la sorcière regarda la novice. À son regard, Billie comprit. Elle ne suspectait pas l'ordre concernant sa mort mais elle sut que Blanche allait l'abandonner, profitant de ses pouvoirs.

« Dommage pour toi, Billie Lurk. »

Et la sorcière passa au travers des robots dans un nuage éphémère. Billie entendit l'ascenseur dans son dos et se retrouva piégée. Si elle devait mourir cette nuit, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Le grillage s'ouvrit sur l'héritière Kaldwin. Et malgré la situation, Billie resta admirative devant ce visage d'impératrice qui se dominait, dénuée de toute émotion. Elle conserva ce calme quand elle leva soudain la voix.

« C'est elle, Jindosh.

— _Parfait._ »

Et sans comprendre davantage, Billie se trouva projetée en avant, bousculée par un oiseau mécanique. Avec son pied, elle tenta de frapper la machine mais c'était un colosse de métal et ce fut sans effet. Cette tête en olivier brilla sous les lampes aveuglantes, leurs lumières dupliquées par la lame qui venait de se lever. Prise d'une grande lassitude, Billie reconnut la mort dans ce crâne longiligne et sa dernière pensée fut pour Deirdre. Sa chère Deirdre.

La lame se balança avec une précision admirable, prête à affronter tous les obstacles et son tranchant abîma effectivement le sol en verre. Billie se mit à hurler : la machine ne l'avait pas tuée, elle venait de lui _sectionner_ le bras droit. La femme regarda l'avant-bras à quelques centimètres d'elle : l'impact avait été si doux, si propre qu'elle croyait être victime d'une illusion d'optique, mais quand elle bougea l'épaule, le membre resta au sol, inerte.

Perdue, aveuglée, elle réussit tout de même à reconnaître l'Inventeur en Chef qui l'observait. La main qu'elle avait tranchée était complète à nouveau et il utilisait sa prothèse pour _fumer_. Billie se demanda finalement si elle n'était pas morte et si l'autre vie n'était qu'une succession de délires.

« Je sais, je sais : vous m'avez seulement privé de deux doigts et moi, je vous prive d'un avant-bras. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours été un peu excessif.»

Emily s'approcha avec un calme glaçant. Une cordelette dans les mains, elle se chargea de faire un garrot à la victime. Billie se sentait confuse mais visiblement, le meurtre ne faisait pas partie des projets de l'Inventeur et de l'héritière. Elle essaya de fixer son regard sur les yeux noirs de l'ancienne sirène.

« C'est la troisième fois que nous nous rencontrons. Je ne compte pas vous tuer, même si j'ai laissé Jindosh mener sa vengeance, et j'espère que je n'aurais pas à regretter de vous maintenir en vie. Qui que vous soyez, vous allez parler. Vous allez me donner des informations sur vos amies sorcières qui cherchent à me tuer.»

* * *

En s'occupant de sa victime, Jindosh lui avait évité de succomber à une hémorragie.

Avant cette nuit, Emily et lui avaient convenu d'attendre la visite des sorcières, suspectant le retour de la femme que l'héritière avait déjà vue qui servirait certainement d'éclaireuse. Le premier désir d'Emily avait été de tuer Billie mais elle s'était ravisée : en maintenant cette ennemie en vie, elle pourrait découvrir l'identité de ses adversaires. Une sage décision car après une journée de convalescence, Jindosh et Emily furent surpris de voir que la femme parlait avec facilité.

Billie savait que les sorcières ne viendraient pas la secourir. Elle avait perdu Deirdre, elle avait perdu Claudia et l'horizon de sa vie était un brouillard épais où visiblement, la mort-même n'était pas certaine. Et dans cette confusion, Billie ressentait une rancœur tenace contre Breanna, la poussant à tout trahir, espérant ainsi être graciée par l'impératrice et laisser tout ça derrière elle. De plus, Billie s'expliquait maintenant le geste cruel de Jindosh à l'encontre de la femme qu'elle avait aimée : à plusieurs reprises, la femme avait remarqué comment la main de l'Inventeur frôlait la taille de l'héritière, comment Emily penchait la tête vers l'homme quand ils étaient côte à côte, comment des gestes si furtifs et inconscients rapprochaient les deux personnes, rendant leur affection authentique. Billie avait essayé de tuer l'Inventeur parce qu'il était responsable de la mort de Claudia, et Jindosh avait tué Claudia parce qu'elle avait essayé de tuer l'héritière. Des motivations similaires, des couples différents. Si Billie ne lui pardonnait pas, elle acceptait ce geste.

L'otage avait alors avoué la vérité, mais quand elle leur révéla que la conservatrice Breanna Ashworth était à la tête de ce complot pour libérer Delilah, ni Jindosh, ni Emily ne crurent ses paroles. Évidemment que sa parole n'était pas prise au sérieux : que représentait cette étrangère vagabonde sans titre et sans fortune face à dame Ashworth, conservatrice depuis des années, femme respectable et artiste confirmée ? Puisqu'elle ne démordait pas de cette histoire, Emily prit l'initiative de partir pour Dunwall, profitant de la docilité de son otage : au palais, elle saurait quoi faire grâce à Corvo et peut-être que ce coup d'état, après dix-sept mois interminables, s'achèverait enfin sur une conclusion en faveur des Kaldwin.

Et alors que le soleil brillait à nouveau sur Karnaca, Emily était partie. Elle avait embrassé Jindosh, lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait mais la séparation laissait une curieuse sensation de vide, comme si l'Outsider avait élu domicile dans son propre cœur. Dans la cabine du bateau, surveillant Billie, Emily essayait de clarifier l'origine de son malaise : elle espérait qu'elle repartirait pour Karnaca dans une dizaine de jours, mais il y avait autre chose, comme si son instinct guettait un malheur. La jeune femme se réconfortait en songeant que l'Inventeur profitait de sa solitude soudaine pour avancer dans ses projets et qu'elle devait suivre son exemple, ignorant qu'en réalité l'homme était accoudé au balcon intérieur, observant la cascade souterraine où la sirène s'était tant de fois baignée.

Fasciné par ce que les autres appelaient le hasard, l'Inventeur se remémorait toutes les étapes depuis sa rencontre avec Emily Kaldwin. Il se souvenait quand il l'avait aperçue dans le cylindre d'eau ce premier soir : il l'avait vue comme un spécimen extraordinaire mais il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre ce qu'il vivait avec la jeune femme qu'il avait aidé. Chaque événement était à sa place dans une ligne temporelle bien délimitée, de ça, il en était persuadé et sa rencontre avec l'héritière n'était pas une coïncidence fortuite.

Jindosh arpenta le hall en observant deux soldats mécaniques qui exerçaient leur patrouille. Le numéro sept et le numéro huit. Comment Emily les avait nommés ? Benjamin et Alfred ? Samuel et John ? Il ne savait plus. Cela n'avait aucune importance : elle reviendrait d'ici deux petites semaines et les Soldats Mécaniques seraient de nouveau affublés de leurs surnoms. À cette idée, l'Inventeur sourit.

Ce qu'il jugeait être sa plus belle création avait besoin d'améliorations et Jindosh espérait pouvoir travailler sur une nouvelle version des Soldats Mécaniques avec Emily : elle était si agile et alerte, il pourrait s'inspirer d'elle pour les mouvements des robots.

Jindosh s'apprêta à rejoindre son laboratoire quand il entendit des visiteurs entrer dans l'atrium. N'attendant aucune visite, il descendit les marches du hall pour apercevoir Amos Finch accompagné de plusieurs hommes qui portaient l'uniforme d'infirmier de l'asile de Karnaca. Mais c'était sur Breanna Ashworth que Jindosh fixait son regard et il sut alors que l'otage n'avait pas menti.

« Entrez, entrez, bien que nous n'ayons pas rendez-vous, j'apprécie toujours de voir des visages familiers.

— Mon cher Jindosh, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, toutes mes plus plates excuses pour venir comme ça à l'improviste mais dame Ashworth et moi nous inquiétons pour votre santé mentale.»

Le petit directeur de l'asile était sincère en exprimant ses regrets, rougissant tandis que la conservatrice avait ce teint pâle et une absence totale de compassion.

« Ma santé mentale ? A-t-elle changé depuis les dernières rumeurs ?», s'enquit Jindosh sans être intimidé. Le groupe fut surpris par la prothèse originale qui confirma, pour quelques infirmiers, la folie de l'individu.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu l'héritière Emily Kaldwin dernièrement, Jindosh ?», la voix d'Ashworth était froide. Après avoir soufflé une volute de tabac, Jindosh répondit avec un rictus :

« Bien sûr que non, personne n'a vu la fille de notre impératrice depuis plus d'un an, je ne suis pas si exceptionnel, dame Ashworth.

— Alors comment expliquez-vous ceci ?»

Dans les mains de Breanna, Jindosh reconnut les croquis et les notes qu'il avait prises sur Emily lorsqu'elle était encore une sirène. Sans les argengraphies qui avaient été intelligemment négligées, le dossier sur la naïade ressemblait au compte-rendu d'un fantasme insultant pour la famille impériale.

L'Inventeur en Chef savait qu'il était piégé. Il se risqua tout de même à se montrer détaché.

« Des théories pour entraîner l'imagination, rien de plus. Des sorcières ont attaqué notre impératrice, je me suis demandé si elles n'avaient pas transformé l'héritière pour la faire disparaître. Vous savez peut-être ce que c'est, dame Ashworth : ces sorcières sont totalement dégénérées.

— Vous insultez surtout la famille Kaldwin en imaginant l'héritière à moitié nue et en la transformant en monstre. Malgré la clémence de notre impératrice, je doute que Jessamine Kaldwin soit amusée.

— Dame Ashworth, il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire d'aller si loin, d'aller aussi loin…»

Amos Finch n'avait pas osé desserrer les lèvres pendant que la Conservatrice et l'Inventeur se livraient à leur joute verbale. La femme lança un regard au docteur, sous-entendant qu'il devait prononcer l'ordre qui avait été convenu entre eux. Et d'une voix incertaine, le docteur Finch annonça :

« Jindosh, nous sommes persuadés que vous avez besoin de repos, d'un bon repos. J'ai emmené des infirmiers avec moi pour éviter un quelconque refus mais ne faîtes pas le difficile, s'il vous plaît ne faîtes pas le difficile, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils vous fassent de mal.»

À la surprise de tous, Jindosh se mit à rire.

« Vous m'arrêtez ?

— Nous vous demandons de nous suivre pour votre bien, pour le bien de votre esprit que vous mettez à trop rude épreuve.

— Je vois d'ici les titres de demain. L'Inventeur en Chef, après avoir été agressé, est interné à l'asile de Karnaca ! Je crois que _Gazette_ va parler de moi pendant encore longtemps.»

Malgré le sentiment d'abandon, Jindosh accepta son sort.


End file.
